


Ride Or Die (Highschool AU)

by CatSaucEe



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, TFA highschool au, Transformers AU, different universes shipping, gunmax/jazz - Freeform, original character/Blurr, original character/bulkhead, original character/prowl/blitzwing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 48,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSaucEe/pseuds/CatSaucEe
Summary: Beegonethot: I call dibs on the cool kidsTooOP: You can't call dibs on juniors.Beegonethot: too bad, already didOntheprowl: 5 dollars they'll forget you five seconds after meeting youBeegonethot: why 5 dollars?Ontheprowl: Because you're a broke student that spends his money on partiesBeegonethot: :(Beegonethot: bold of you to assume its on parties-A Human Highschool TFA AU full of drama, tears, broken bones and memes. The Autobots and the Decepticons are fighting each other to claim the ultimate position as Cybertron High's one true committee. But really its just cockblocking Megatron and Optimus from making out. And Sentinel is not making it easier and taking this too seriously.





	1. Freshmen Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have to put it out there first and foremost that yes, this is an adaptation from cryptic_potato's Skate Fast Eat Ass Marvel AU Fic and my god do I love her works. Check it out!! 
> 
> In addition, this fic ships Jazz and Gunmax, very much an inspiration from kabuki.aku from instagram and tumblr. And also contains self insert ocs and shipping so it would be nice if there are no complains about it. It's very dear to me and a friend of my who we often discuss about this au :)

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

2 February, 9:03pm

 

Onebigbulk: ......So. Freshmen orientation

 

Ontheprowl: I can still feel my back breaking from carrying all those useless boxes even though I'm a gymnast.

 

Beegonethot: I can't believe you're flexing right in front of my soup

 

Onbigbulk: How big do you think this year's juniors are going to be?

 

Beegonethot: I call dibs on the cool kids

 

 

TooOP: You can't call dibs on juniors.

 

Beegonethot: too bad, already did

 

Ontheprowl: 5 dollars they'll forget you five seconds after meeting you

 

Beegonethot: why 5 dollars?

 

Ontheprowl: Because you're a broke student that spends his money on parties

 

Beegonethot: :(

 

Beegonethot: bold of you to assume its on parties

 

Onebigbulk: Did you see Sentinel this afternoon? He went nuts at the design crew because the flowers were "too off center"

 

Beegonethot: bitch needs more than just glasses

 

TooOP: I don't know, maybe he's just stressed.

 

Beegonethot: you and I both know Sentinel just likes being an asshole to anyone

 

Onebigbulk: Its true. At least Jazz had it under control.

 

Beegonethot: Jazz my man

 

Ontheprowl: I believe he's my man

 

Beegonethot: Wow okay we get it hes your bro agressive much???

 

TooOP: On the brighter note at least they let us go late in the morning after all that.

 

TooOP: Wait they're messaging me. Hold on.

 

-

 

 

"Autobot Committee"

_ Ultra Magnus - UltraM _

_ Sentinel - Americandream _

_ Optimus Prime - TooOP _

_ Jazz - Smoothjazz _

_ Longarm - LonginglyLong _

_ Jetstorm - Stormjet _

_ Jetfire - Firejet _

_ Blurr - g2gfast _

2 February, 9:04pm

 

Americandream: @TooOP @SmoothJazz @Stormjet @Firejet @g2gfast @Longinglylong We're moving the meeting time to 7am.

 

TooOP: Wait why?

 

Americandream: If we're going to beat the Deceptitwats at this orientation, we have to be there sharp and early to greet our first few juniors coming in

 

g2gfast: But don't they come at 9am?

 

Americandream: NO EXCUSES.

 

TooOP: Okay.

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

2 February, 9:05pm

 

 

TooOP: I hate him.

 

Beegonethot: Don't we all

 

TooOP: We're going to have to go to school at 7am.

 

Beegonethot: WHAT

 

Ontheprowl: Kms

 

Onebigbulk: Why????

 

TooOP: Because Sentinel hates us.

 

Beegonethot: AHXJXKKSWMKZLO

 

Beegonethot: I dont wanna die blease

 

Onebigbulk: Who put him in charge in the first place?

 

TooOP: His rich parents that pay for his two Lamborghinis and bribing the school.

 

Beegonethot: Primus I wish that were me

 

Ontheprowl: Get a job first

 

Beegonethot: I will when I find one that lets me not work

 

Ontheprowl: You really frustrate me.

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

2 February, 9:10 pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Megs can I please leave the Longarm life behind I'm dying akskdkkdsk

 

Megaslut: What is it this time?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: They're making us go at 7 in the morning and I want to commit seppuku.

 

Starringme: Sucks to be you :)

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Fuck you scream

 

Blitzbrainiac: How about you just don't go?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I don't want to blow my cover but at the same time I really want to please send help

 

Megaslut: As a formidable ally of the Decepticon cause, I'll reward your loyalty with a free starbucks drink

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Kinky

 

Megaslut: Take it or leave it

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Fine, but if I die the next day I'm haunting your ass

 

Blitzbrainiac: 👀

 

Shockinglyhandsome: #PrayforShockwave

 

Blitzbrainiac: I will be doing no praying

 

Shockinglyhandsome: #Fuckyouall

 

Blitzbrainiac: Me?~ U//w//U

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Fuck you Blitzwing.

 

Megaslut: I've been trying to sleep but you all keep bitching around like that

 

Luggingbaggage: Let us SLEEP

 

Starringme: Whatever sluts I need my beauty sleep anyway.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: You're going to have to come up with a new sleeping routine with a face looking like that all the time

 

Starringme: YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT

 

Shockinglyhandsome: AHAHAHAHAHAH

 

Luggingbaggage: STOP SPAMMING THIS CHAT OR I WILL TURN BOTH OF YOUR SPINES BACKWARDS TOMMORROW.

 

-

 

3 February, 8:03am

 

Shockinglyhandsome: @Luggingbaggage is your spine breaking offer still up? My back is killing me and Sentidick won't shut up.


	2. All These Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron: You know him?
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: I'd rather not talk about it so fuck off
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: Okay geez you don't have to be a raging bitch all the time :/
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: If I were not laying on this bed I would've choked you.

* * *

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

3 February, 09:53 am

 

Beegonethot: Freshmen_chickens.png

 

Beegonethot: look at all these chickens

 

TooOP: Bee where are you? I don't see you handing out fliers.

 

Beegonethot: you know the secret backstage room that no one enters because everyone assumes theres a ghost?

 

TooOP: Yeah

 

Beegonethot: Im playing mario kart in here.

 

TooOP: Bee wtf

 

Beegonethot: I deserve my break

 

Onebigbulk: You just took selfies with the freshmen and told them your instagram and snapchat accounts.

 

Beegonethot: What can I say? I'm just irresistable.

 

TooOP: I can't believe we're working ourselves to the bone while you sit in the haunted room and play mario kart.

 

Beegonethot: Its not even haunted nothing has happened to me and something always happens to me on a daily basis. I think some kid made the rumors to scare people and pranked kids with fake ghosts or smh.

 

Beegonethot: @Ontheprowl Come and play mario kart with me i havent got the chance to kick your ass

 

Onebigbulk: I think Prowl went to the main gate? He's not here in the auditorium.

 

Beegonethot: At least he don't get to hear Sentinal bitching about his rich ass life and his student leader creds.

 

Beegonethot: Holy shit wait some kid just came in here.

 

TooOP: Freshmen?

 

TooOP:.......

 

TooOP: Hello?

 

-

 

3 February 11, 9:53am

 

Beegonethot: Sorry Prowl, I just found myself a new challenger.

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

3 February, 10:01am

 

Megaslut: There's this guy handing out papers to the freshmen and honestly I've never seen him before??? Who is he??

 

Arachnophobia: Send me a pic I want in on your drama.

 

Megaslut: kid.png

 

Arachnophobia:oh

 

Arachnophobia: That "kid's" in the same grade as me.

 

Megatron: You know him?

 

Arachnophobia: I'd rather not talk about it so fuck off

 

Megaslut: Okay geez you don't have to be a raging bitch all the time :/

 

Arachnophobia: If I were not laying on this bed I would've choked you.

 

Luggingbaggage: His name's Optimus Prime I believe. I think he joined the Autobot committee just this year.

 

Blitzbrainiac: Something wrong?

 

Megaslut: Why have I never seen him around at all???? And he's in the autobot committee, so I'm like confused comparing him to Sentibutt.

 

Luggingbaggage: Maybe that's because he didn't attend school for half a year. He was always quiet.

 

Blitzbrainiac: MAYBE A TALKING COLLAR WOULD HELP!!

 

Megaslut: He did that? What'd he do?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I don't know. Some people said he murdered someone and went to juvie, but those were just rumors.

 

Megaslut: He doesn't look like the kind of guy to kill someone??? So I don't think so?????

 

Luggingbaggage: Why the interest?

 

Blitzbrainiac: WAIT DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM??~

 

Megaslut: I don't.

 

Arachnophobia: It took you five more seconds to type and send that

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'M RIGHT ACROSS YOU AND YOU'RE A LYING LIAR AHAHAHAH

 

Megaslut: You're being a child

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'M NOT A CHILD YOU BUFFOON

 

Megaslut: Said the guy who drove to the shopping mall at 2 am in the morning to get honey flakes cereal for breakfast even though he's a rich kid with avacado in his pantry.

 

Luggingbaggage: Oh my primus

 

Blitzbrainiac:CNCJCIDKKSKS XN K NDLX

 

Arachnophobia: If anyone is video recording their little cat fight send it to me thx.

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

3 February, 10:10pm

 

 

TooOP: THERE'S A FIGHT HAPPENING IN THE CORRIDOR

 

Onebigbulk: Has anyone tried breaking it off?

 

TooOP: It's Megatron and Blitzwing so NO WAY am I touching any one of them if it gets me killed.

 

Onebigbulk: yikes

 

Beegonethot: Sorry guys, I'm currently whooping someone's ass in mario kart. My priorities are in this room.

 

Beegonethot: I can hear the freshmen chanting like a cult. Its taking me back to that time the seniors chanted at me to jump off the roof of the frat house

 

TooOP: The teachers aren't even doing anything?

 

Onebigbulk: Because the last time they tried one came out with a broken tooth.

 

TooOP: How on earth are they still in school????

 

Onebigbulk: They're rich kids.

 

TooOP: Oh

 

Beegonethot: Get their gucci gang or smh

 

TooOP: No way I'm talking to anyone in the Decepticon Committee.

 

Beegonethot: Your lose

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

3 February, 10:12pm

 

 

UltraM: What's happening?

 

TooOP: A fight broke out and its between Megatron and Blitzwing.

 

Americandream: Why aren't you stopping them???

 

TooOP: Maybe I don't want to get decapitated by either one of them.

 

Americandream: Well do something or our plans are going to waste over some fight freshmen are stupidly interested in.

 

TooOP: I'll think of something.

 

Firejet: Have you tryed the throwing of a fire hydrent on them?

 

Stormjet: That was what I was thinking exactly

 

TooOP: I think that'd just make them want to attack me but thanks for the idea.

 

Firejet: It was of no problem :)

 

TooOP: Where's Blurr and Jazz?

 

Americadream: Busy with a presentation to deal with this nonsense

 

TooOP: Longarm???

 

Americadream: Busy answering questions go figure.

 

TooOP: I'll figure something out.

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

3 February, 10:15 pm

 

 

Ontheprowl: I heard screaming what's happening???

 

TooOP: ^

 

Ontheprowl: omw

 

TooOP: Oh thank Primus.

 

Beegonethot: I can hear you weeping in this chat

 

Beegonethot: Update me I want in on the drama

 

Onebigbulk: Blitzwing has Megatron in a choke-hold and Megatron's not surrendering.

 

Beegonethot: Thats nasty. But now we canonically know that Blitzwing is stronger than Megatron.

 

TooOP: I honestly thought I was going to have an okay day but I feel so upset right now.

 

Beegonethot: You make the meme sound worse OP no offense

 

TooOP: I didn't ask for the input but thanks.

 

Beegonethot: Yo why'd it all go quiet?

 

Onebigbulk: Prowl literally went up to the both of them and Blitzwing let him go.

 

Beegonethot: Does our man possess the power of god himself???

 

Onebigbulk: Now he's dragging them both to the principal's

 

Beegonethot: Are they getting suspended?

 

Onebigbulk: Don't think so, it'd probably be a chewing out

 

Beegonethot: Disappointed.

 

Beegonethot: This kid is so good at mario kart she made me crash my own kart.

 

Beegonethot: Is that even possible????

 

Beegonethot: She's a treasure and I'm keeping her.

 

Onebigbulk: Who is she?

 

Beegonethot: I'll introduce later.

 

TooOP: Sentinel's calling me, so I really need you to help hand out fliers.

 

Beegonethot:.....fine

 

TooOP: Thanks Bee.

 

-

 

Caller excerpt:

Sentinel -> Optimus Prime

February 3, 10:17pm

 

 

"Optimus? Did you stop the fight?"

 

"Asked a friend to help."

 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Listen. I need you to do something."

 

"Pray tell what is it?"

 

"I need you to stalk Megatron."

 

".....What?"

 

"I don't need to repeat myself twice. Ultra Magnus and I discussed and we came up with the idea that if we were to disassemble his gang, we need to find inside information on him and use it against him."

 

"Isn't that considered a crime?"

 

"No it won't."

 

"Why don't you do it? Or get Longarm he's the one good at gathering info not me."

 

"I assigned Longarm to another project so he's busy and so are everyone else. We're giving this task to you since you're the only free one amongst us and you're good at staying invisible so there's that."

 

"I have a chem and physics test coming up though-"

 

"Okay listen, you still owe us. And besides, this is just one small fucking favour. Spare us the complaints and just do it alright? If it weren't for Ultra Magnus and I, you wouldn't be here."

 

"....."

 

"So do it or don't."

 

".....fine."

 

"Good."

 

"....."

 

"You and I both know I'm just trying to help you right?"

 

"Yeah...."

 

"Good that you know."

 

"Whatever Sentinel."

 

"And remember, don't get caught or you'll get pulverized by a certain enemy."

 

-call ended-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kiddos cause the plot thickensss


	3. New In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starringme: Catfight.mov
> 
>  
> 
> Soundthealarm: I wasn't even there to see it I was stuck in a talk by the Autobot Committee
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: Dont you mean trashbags?
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: They look so stupid its hilarious. Nice choke hold Blitzbrain.
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzbraniac: Appreciated.

* * *

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

7 February, 6:15pm

 

 

Megaslut: I still can't feel my arm and school's starting tm, do I need to go to the hospital?

 

Blitzbraniac: It should go away in like a day or two you're fine.

 

Megaslut: Bold coming from the guy who almost choked me to death

 

Blitzbraniac: Insult me and my breakfast preferences and I will break your neck

 

Megaslut: Oh no im quaking in my knees :/

 

Arachnophobia: Alright you babies, drop it.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Hey guyyyyssssss

 

Starringme: What's new pussycat?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I found my sonnnnn

 

Megaslut: Who'd you fuck?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: No one >:(

 

Arachnophobia: Sure.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I was just going around and this freshman kid bumps into me and his stuff drops. And he has Post Malone blasting in his headphones.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Long story short we're friends and brothers from another mother and I'd like to add him in the chat :)))

 

Blitzbraniac: He's gonna get trauma if he joined

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Too late

 

_(Shockinglyhandsome added Soundthealarm to the chat)_

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Everyone meet Soundwave :))))))

 

Soundwave: Hi :)

 

Blitzbraniac: Welcome to hell kid

 

Arachnophobia: If Shockwave is going to bully you into doing his shit tell me I'll gladly punch him.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: :( I pay him

 

Starringme: Just don't fuck with us kid.

 

Soundwave: I probably won't I'd be too busy vandalising the school walls

 

Starringme:....I like him

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I already called dibs on him get ur own.

 

Starringme: I already have 5 brothers and sisters for that so no.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: So how's life treating you Arachnia?

 

Arachnophobia: Like always :/

 

Arachnophobia: Are you all coming to visit this Sat? They're having a small cake party for the residents and visiting folks in here.

 

Arachnophobia: Soundwave can come too idm

 

Soundthealarm: I'd like to meet you

 

Shockinglyhandsome: @Soundthealarm Bring your sickest tunes to blast and annoy people

 

Soundthealarm: I'll try my best

 

Arachnophobia: Horrible.

 

Luggingbaggage: Sorry Arachnia, I promised Strika a date and I already got tickets to see a movie.

 

Arachnophobia: That's so sweet it hurts.

 

Strikayoudown: Shape of water is looking pretty hot.

 

Arachnophobia: You're making me jealous already all they have in here is old die hard movies and lame romcoms.

 

Blitzbraniac: If there's red velvet cake I'm in!!!! :)

 

Arachnophobia: Yup.

 

Starringme: Can't make it, I also got a hot date

 

Megaslut: Starscream of all people??? I'm shocked

 

Starringme: Jealous much?

 

Megaslut: Not really

 

Starringme: Fuck you for that and ignoring your many chances of responding to my booty call.

 

Megaslut: Ew I didn't even want to

 

Starringme: I'm just cheating this guy off his money for fancy food anyway so it will be the best date night ever :)

 

Megaslut: This is why nobody stays with you long enough to fuck Starscream

 

Arachnophobia: Ouch

 

Starringme: Fuck off.

 

Starringme: Anyway, I filmed the whole fight because it was fucking hilarious, so here you go Arachnia

 

Starringme: Catfight.mov

 

Soundthealarm: I wasn't even there to see it I was stuck in a talk by the Autobot Committee

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Dont you mean trashbags?

 

Arachnophobia: They look so stupid its hilarious. Nice choke hold Blitzbrain.

 

Blitzbraniac: Appreciated.

 

Arachnophobia: I wish I could've been there, I would've loved to rough house with you dweebs.

 

Megaslut: Your metal arm and leg would kill us

 

Arachnophobia: Oh no I still haven't really learnt how to do complicated stuff with them yet so its impossible.

 

Megaslut: "yet"

 

Arachnophobia: Don't do anything else stupid before I come back to school.

 

-

 

"Bros Before Hoes"

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

 7 February, 6:28pm

 

Soundthealarm: If its alright, what happened to Blackarachnia?

 

Soundthealarm: I didn't want to sound rude so I didn't ask in the chat. But if its also not really good to tell me its fine.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Nah its fine. Its just a sensitive subject for her.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: It happened round last year, mid year I think. There were rumors about somebody going missing in school. And it was Blackarachnia. She sort of...never came to school for a week. We tolerate her so of course we were very concerned. 

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Then a week later the news comes on and they freaking found her body in a pretty deep canyon. Her body got crushed by some of the falling boulders and they managed to get her out.

 

Soundthealarm: I heard of it. I saw it on tv.

 

Shockinglyhandsome:No one knows how but she somehow survived. She fell into a coma when they found her and it took her a long month and more until she awoke, miraculously. So long story short, she ended up losing an arm and a leg and has sick robo prosthetics. She got stuck in rehab for the rest of that year till now. But I think she can come back to school after a week or two.

 

Soundthealarm: That's really rough...

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Which is why we try not to mess with her. She's too overpowered.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: She never told us what happened though so we assumed she just fell in. Don't tell her I told you this though. This is only limited to the Decepticunt members.

 

Soundthealarm: I technically am one so it should be fine....?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I am so proud of you :')

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

8 February 11:12am

 

 

Beegonthot: Alright I finally remembered to get Sari's number and I manged to get it. Mind if I add her?

 

TooOP: That freshman you played Mario Kart with?

 

Beegonethot: Yep

 

Ontheprowl: Why are we even chatting in here we're literally sitting right across each other

 

Beegonethot: Becos Optimus isn't here

 

TooOP: I'll be there soon I think

 

Bigbulkhead: Go ahead :)

 

_(Beegonethot added Sariaboutthat to the chat)_

 

Sariaboutthat: Soooo.....hi? Name's Sari.

 

TooOP: My name's Optimus, nice to meet you Sari.

 

Onebigbulk: My name's Bulkhead :)

 

Ontheprowl: Prowl

 

Beegonethot: It's actually cool cos Sari and I are neighbours!!! She lives in the same city street as me but like she lives in a huge tower and I'm totally not jealous :(

 

Sariaboutthat: My dad's a scientist and inventor so yeah.

 

Ontheprowl: Professor Sumdac?

 

Sariaboutthat: Yep. Am a Sumdac. I just moved to Detroit so probably dont know me.

 

TooOP: Not to be rude but is there a reason?

 

Sariaboutthat: Nah I was just home schooled. The only people who knew about me were the people working with my dad and kids who'd come on field trips. But now I'm here and ready to be an actual human being >:)

 

Beegonethot: Welcome to the real world Sari, its rough and it sucks u,,w,,u

 

Onebigbulk: You should join the art club we're short on members

 

Beegonethot: Don't go promoting your club to juniors like that. 

 

Onebigbulk: But its true

 

Sariaboutthat: As much as that would be cool, I think I'd pass. I don't think I can keep up with an after school activity and studies

 

Beegonethot: Finally someone gets me

 

TooOP: You never even study for your tests Bee.

 

Beegonethot: why u gotta expose me like that :((((

 

Ontheprowl: So far all I'm getting out of this is another Mario Kart player for me to defeat.

 

Sariaboutthat: Oh you are on Prowl 

 

Beegonethot: A beginning of a new era and time.

 

Onbigbulk: Where are you anyway OP? I still don't see you.

 

Prowl: Are you busy?

 

TooOP: Sorry, I got caught up in committee duties. I think I'll skip lunch.

 

Sariaboutthat: But isn't freshmen orientation like over? And what about you guys?

 

TooOP: We have other things to do. Bulkhead, Bee and Prowl aren't exactly official members they just volunteer.

 

Beegonethot: Nada I'm getting you a sandwich.

 

TooOP: You don't have to.

 

Beegonethot: I want to

 

TooOP: Fine.

 

-

 

"Untitled Group Chat"

8 February 1:03pm

 

_(Megaslut added TooOP)_

 

Megaslut: Hello Prime.

 

TooOP: How'd you get this number?

 

Megaslut: I have my ways.

 

Megaslut: But the better question is what were you doing to my bag during lunch break.

 

Megaslut: Because last I remembered no one touches my shit.

 

TooOP: I can explain


	4. Operation No Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beegonethot: Okay so I've stuck with OP long enough to know that somethinge's off.
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: ?????
> 
>  
> 
> Ontheprowl: Another conspiracy theory?
> 
>  
> 
> Beegonethot: Guys I'm serious.
> 
>  
> 
> Ontheprowl: Using actual diacritics and actual English in a text?
> 
>  
> 
> Ontheprowl: go on

* * *

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

9 February, 11:20pm

 

Beegonethot: QUICK WHATS THE MATH ASSIGNMENT

 

Ontheprowl: What are you doing up so late????

 

Beegonethot: wdym? Its still early

 

Ontheprowl: oh my primus.

 

Beegonethot: Prowl quick whats math assignment??

 

Ontheprowl: Workbook A pg 24

 

Ontheprowl: Q1-12

 

Beegonethot: thanks uwu

 

Sariaboutthat: Why's my phone buzzing in the middle of the night????

 

Beegonethot: Its not in the middle of the night Sari

 

Ontheprowl: I can kill this man with both my hands but Master Yoketron would be disappointed in me

 

Beegonethot: Im going to pretend u never said that and we r best buds :)

 

TooOP: I can't believe you guys are still up.

 

Beegonethot: Last minute assignments keeps a man from his beauty sleep. A curse I must bear

 

Ontheprowl: Just do ur work early??? Is it that hard???

 

Sariaboutthat: It is a curse Prowl.

 

TooOP: If you fall asleep in class like the last time im not going to wake you up.

 

Beegonethot: What about you anyway nerd, shouldnt u be sleeping too instead of up?

 

TooOP: Stuff.

 

TooOP: And besides my mum fell sick again so I'm taking care of her for a while before I sleep.

 

Beegonethot: Not mama OP :((((

 

Ontheprowl: Help me tell her get well soon

 

Sariaboutthat: ^

 

TooOP: My mum says thanks :)

 

TooOP: And don't do drugs

 

Beegonethot: Assuming I did though-

 

Beegonethot: jk I would never do her dirty like that.

 

TooOP: Back to the topic, unlike you I can stay awake through a class long enough :/

 

Beegonethot: Now u did me dirty and it hurts :(

 

Ontheprowl: He's not wrong

 

Sariaboutthat: Speaking of, I was thinking we could all go and hang out on Friday if that's cool.

 

Sariaboutthat: There's a new ice cream place that opened near the school and I heard they have this sick ass ice cream flavour that'll make your taste buds explode.

 

Ontheprowl: You make it sound convincing

 

Sariaboutthat: Why thank you uwu

 

Beegonethot: @TooOP you coming? Bulkhead already said he'd join.

 

TooOP: I'm real sorry. I'm going to have to ditch.

 

Beegonethot: But ice creaammm :(((((

 

TooOP: Sentinel wants the whole committee to stay back and do some organization with the committee's filing systems. Some got messed up with other projects so we need to resettle that.

 

Sariaboutthat: Is Sentinel always like that??

 

TooOP: I guess.

 

Beegonethot: Shame, we'll tell you all about it tho. And make you jealous 

 

TooOP: Try me

 

-

 

"Something Fishy"

9 February 11:36pm

_(Beegonethot added Sariaboutthat and Ontheprowl)_

 

Sariaboutthat: What's this about?

 

Beegonethot: Okay so I've stuck with OP long enough to know that somethinge's off.

 

Sariaboutthat: ?????

 

Ontheprowl: Another conspiracy theory?

 

Beegonethot: Guys I'm serious.

 

Ontheprowl: Using actual diacritics and actual English in a text?

 

Ontheprowl: go on

 

Beegonethot: I think OP's not actually doing committee stuff. 

 

Sariaboutthat: Wouldn't that be possible. It's Sentinel afterall.

 

Ontheprowl: Sentinel's always asking things of him so I wouldn't be surprised.

 

Beegonethot: Yeah but here's the thing. Sentinel never does shit on a Friday because he keeps Fridays occupied with parties.

 

Beegonethot: because hes a hella rich kid. 

 

Beegonethot: And besides Optimus would never turn down an invitation to ice cream places. 

 

Ontheprowl: Don't get me wrong but as much as your concern for Optimus is also a concerm for me, I think ur overthinking it....

 

Sariaboutthat: Yeah

 

Beegonethot: Okay, how about we tail him and see about that

 

Sariaboutthat: Isn't that going to far???

 

Beegonethot: Hey I just wanna make sure, its what friends do >:(

 

Sariaboutthat:.....i guess we can always check on him...?

 

Sariaboutthat: I don't know. I've seen him walking past the hallways these days and he looks stressed.

 

Ontheprowl: I think Chem test and his sick ma got him stressed but I guess we can see....

 

Beegonethot: Operation Tail Optimus??

 

Ontheprowl: As long as we get our ice cream after

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm in

 

Beegonethot: thanks guys :)

 

-

 

“Something Fishy”

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

11 February, 2:26pm

 

_(Beegonethot changed the group name to "Operation Tail Optimus")_

_(Beegonethot added Onebigbulk)_

 

Onebigbulk: Is this our secret base of operations?

 

Beegonethot: Yep and today is the big day >:)

 

Beegonethot: @everyone meet me at the front gate of the school.

 

Sariaboutthat:Where?

 

Beegonethot: frontgate.png

 

Sariaboutthat:Ohhhhhhh

 

Onebigbulk: Wait so remind me why we're doing this again?

 

Ontheprowl: Because Bee is paranoid

 

Beegonethot: I just wanna make sure Bossbot is alrighty

 

Sariaboutthat: What kind of a nickname is that?

 

Beegonethot: came to me one day ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Ontheprowl: Im omw and I see Optimus leaving through the east gate.

 

Beegonethot: KNEW IT

 

Ontheprowl: He looks like he's calling someone.

 

Beegonethot: GET UR ASSES HERE QUICK

 

-

 

11 February, 3:23pm

 

Beegonethot: What'd OP doing in city central anyway??? He never goes here?

 

Sariaboutthat: How'd you know?

 

Beegonethot: He came once with us and he took one look at the price for a burger in one od the fastfood restaurants and he never ever came back ever again.

 

Ontheprowl: He scrimps and saves to get by.

 

Sariaboutthat: i c

 

Beegonethot: OP's entering that SAME BURGER RESTAURANT HE SAW THE PRICE OF MSMO DCJD DJDND

 

Sariaboutthat:We should go in.

 

Ontheprowl: If we all go in and try to look, Optimus'll spot us. Maybe I can get a closer look. Hold on.

 

Onebigbulk: I'm fine with sitting here.

 

Beegonethot: Gd luck Prowl, don't die!!!!

 

Ontheprowl: This isn't a war we're fighting :/

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

11 Februrary, 4:18pm

 

Beegonethot: Wtf.png

 

Beegonethot: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Onebigbulk: Optimus.

 

Sariaboutthat: That's you and Megatron.

 

Sariaboutthat: MEGATRON

 

Sariaboutthat: walking out of a burger place.

 

Beegonethot: DNJCODKEKAOAAOKWKW

 

Ontheprowl: explain.

 

TooOP: oh boy

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

11 February, 7:28pm

 

Arachnophobia: As much as you're guy with no fear, I still didn't like that you up and asked Optimus Prime on a burger date.

 

Megaslut: I just wanted to mess with him and have a little fun while I'm still sitting through hellschool. 

 

Megaslut: Besides it wasn't even a burger date. Even tho he offered

 

Shockinglyhandsome: wdym

 

Megaslut: He paid for my burger and everything but when I asked about him getting one, he said he wasn't hungry even though five seconds later his gut gave him away and it was hilarious. 

 

Megaslut: I told him I could just pay for our meals and he insisted I didn't or he would literally kill himself on the spot. Which was bold coming from a small guy.

 

Starringme: He's not even small ur just huge

 

Megaslut: thx.

 

Megaslut: Anyway, long story short we talked about school and stuff. Asked him why he agreed to coming there when he didn't want to eat a burger in the first place and he said it'd be rude if he suggested otherwise.

 

Megaslut: I might have teased him a bit. But his reaction was priceless.

 

Starringme: Fraternising with the enemy? My my 

 

Megaslut: Again, all in the name of good fun and boredom relieving.

 

Soundthealarm: What did he do?

 

Megaslut: Snoop around my personal shit.

 

Megaslut: Apparantly he lost something and wanted to see if anyone stole it, so he was checking the bags in our class. I found him and he offered a free lunch as an apology.

 

Megaslut: Though im inclined to disturb him again :)

 

Blitzbrainiac: Found yourself a guinea pig?

 

Megaslut: u could say that.

 

Strikayoudown: ur date sounds more depressing than Starscream's date with Wind Rider.

 

Starringme: FYI he wasn't even that good in bed

 

Megaslut: Aand im out

 

-

 

"Gucci Duo"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

11 February, 7:34pm

 

Blackarachnia: Look Megs I don't trust Optimus.

 

Megatron: I know you and him have some issues but I've seen the kid. If he does anything to me I can take him down.

 

Blackarachnia: not that you idiot.

 

Blackarachnia: As much as I hate it, he's smart.

 

Blackarachnia: You think he got into Cybetron high that easily with money? His family's struggling with money but he did the entrance exam and just went in like a step through a door. He's as smart as he is cunning. And I know he's up to something.

 

Megaslut: I know. 

 

Megaslut: But I'll be careful.

 

Megaslut: I also want to see what he's up to so I'm keeping this between us. And when I do, I'll make sure he gets it.

 

Arachnophobia: Just don't do anything stupid.

 

Megaslut: Trust me I won't

 


	5. Its A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beegonethot: In later Megameme news: Blurr fucks up by spilling his soup on a local freshman.
> 
>  
> 
> Beegonethot: soupspilledscreenshot.png
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: I know her. She's in the same math class as me and we talked. Her name's Eula. But she prefers being called E.
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: I like that I know her because she threatened to stab a guy's eye out during math class for catcalling her. And then her friend actually attempted it so it was wild.
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: No wonder I didn't see Blurr in home econs class

* * *

"Untitled group chat"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

12 February, 8:01am

_(Megaslut changed the group name to "MegOP")_

 

TooOP: Oh my primus you're not leaving me alone are you.

 

Megaslut: After the shit you pulled I don't think you're going to go that easy :)

 

TooOP: What do you want? I'm studying for math test

 

Megaslut: This early????

 

Megaslut: I just want you to humor me Prime

 

TooOP: ?

 

Megaslut: Tell me what your committee's up to these days hm?

 

TooOP: Not a chance :/

 

Megaslut: You know they just love to satisfy the rich kids who pay for their parties and wag their tails for them right? They never cared about the rest of the school. I'm surprised you'd be on their side

 

TooOP: That's none of your business.

 

TooOP: Besides aren't you a rich kid too?

 

Megaslut: Doesn't mean I like what they're doing.

 

Megaslut: You bite don't you?

 

TooOP: I might rip something if you try harder

 

Megaslut: Wow that's a turn on

 

TooOP: Ew.

 

Megaslut: I'm serious about what I said btw.

 

Megaslut: Lunch on Monday. They have this soul food restaurant near my home that sells amazing food and stuff.

 

Megaslut: my treat

 

Megaslut: and before you say I'll kill myself before I do that just consider it. 

 

TooOP:......I'll think about it.

 

Megaslut: Please do ;)

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

12 February, 11:02am

 

Beegonethot: Srsly OP you could not be possibly thinking about going to another date with Megatron.

 

Beegonethot: As much as I love his meme page, its sort of weird that you're hanging out with him.

 

Beegonethot: Its like putting a twink and a guy that can crush you together.

 

Onebigbulk: I once saw him pin a guy down onto the cafeteria table and we never saw that table again.

 

TooOP: I'm a twink?

 

Sariaboutthat: Megatron has a meme page?

 

Beegonethot: He has one on Snapchat and Instagram, mostly for school, I'll link you through pm.

 

Sariaboutthat: sweet.

 

TooOP: I mean I might as well??? I'm getting free food out of it so....

 

TooOP: I have to entertain this guy so he gets off my nerves. Plus I'm also scared that he'll do something to me if I don't listen to him. Not like physically, but you know.

 

Sariaboutthat: Yikes OP.

 

Ontheprowl: If you want we can tag along in case anything happens

 

Onebigbulk: I'm pretty concerned as well.....

 

TooOP: I don't think he will. He never did anything to me at that restaurant. All he did was ask questions.

 

TooOP: I can protect myself

 

Ontheprowl: alright.

 

Beegonethot: In later Megameme news: Blurr fucks up by spilling his soup on a local freshman.

 

Beegonethot: soupspilledscreenshot.png

 

Sariaboutthat: I know her. She's in the same math class as me and we talked. Her name's Eula. But she prefers being called E.

 

Sariaboutthat: I like that I know her because she threatened to stab a guy's eye out during math class for catcalling her. And then her friend actually attempted it so it was wild.

 

TooOP: No wonder I didn't see Blurr in home econs class

 

Sariaboutthat: Im looking at Megatron's previous posts and I see that Blurr is his fave victim.

 

Beegonethot: That's because he's fast and clumsy. Put two together and you get quality shitposting content. Blurr doesn't mind though.

 

Beegonethot: i think

 

Beegonethot: My favourite meme of him is that one time he slammed into a pole and a bird nest fell on him. 

 

Beegonethot: We thought that mama crow wouldve gotten his eye if he werent so fast

 

Sariaboutthat: thats so unfortunate

 

Beegonethot: gd content though.

 

Ontheprowl: I saved him from that crow in the end. Thank primus those eggs didn't crack.

 

Beegonethot: I like how you were more concerned for the baby eggs rather than Blurr.

 

Ontheprowl: I mean if anything happened Dr Ratchet could take care of him. 

 

TooOP: He's busy with his own things

 

Sariaboutthat: He told a guy in my class who got a scab from a fall to "walk it off"

 

Beegonethot: An icon

 

Onebigbulk: Most of the teachers here are cool so this is pretty normal.

 

Beegonethot: Except for Perceptor and Ultra Magnus. Their lessons make u wanna sleep :/

 

Ontheprowl: I think its just you Bee

 

Beegonethot: No Im pretty sure its half the school.

 

-

 

"Ladies Night"

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkyrie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_Sari - Sariaboutthat_

12 February, 6:03pm

 

Euniverselycute: Guys I can still smell soup on myself.

 

Sariaboutthat: That was really tragic

 

Euniverselycute: I mean that guy kept apologising and kept trying to offer me a meal so like I'm not even mad in the first place.

 

Euniverselycute: He's kinda cute. And I accepted to offer btw but really Im going to treat him instead.

 

 _Velkyrie_ : I don't know maybe he's got something up his sleeves....

 

 _Velkyrie_ : Sry but I'm still not over the fact that that glitch catcalled you.

 

Euniversallycute: Eh you made him pee his pants so its all gd

 

Sariaboutthat: Also provided entertainment

 

Euniversallycute: Besides he doesn't even look like the kind of guy that'll harm a fly. He's really sweet.

 

Blazingthroughhell: Did you guys see Dr Ratchet and Ms Arcee today? They are so wholesome

 

Euniversallycute: I would die for them

 

Euniversallycute: Maybe only for Ms Arcee. Dr Ratchet could walk through hell and be fine u know.

 

 _Velkyrie_ : I think I heard that he was a medic that served in the army and then retired and became the school's nurse

 

 _Velkyrie_ : And that he once poisoned an entire camp that was going to infiltrate their base.

 

Euniversallycute: Actually plausible.

 

Blazingthroughhell: So what clubs r u joining?

 

Euniversallycute: Drama looks fun so there's that.

 

 _Velkyrie_ : Maybe I'll join drama too. Or if not the occult club looks swell.

 

Sariaboutthat: Im probably not joining. Im already busy with school and stuff at home already.

 

Blazingthroughhell: Art club for me, a senior talked to me about it and it seems nice :) And they were short on memebers so why not.

 

Sariaboutthat: Big guy with the dirty blonde hair?

 

Blazingthroughhell: Yep.

 

Sariaboutthat: His name's Bulkhead. He's a pretty nice guy.

 

Blazingthroughhell: I've seen some of his works and its pretty cool. Might talk to him during club session.

 

Euniversallycute: gtg guys I got chem homework to weep over

 

 _Velkyrie_ : This is what happens when you work on it at the last minute

 

Euniversallycute: I can't help it hbo was running Marvel movies for free I had to spree u,,w,,u

 

Sariaboutthat: We can do a Marvel spree at my house I have the collection

 

Euniversallycute: #blessed

 

 _Velkyrie_ : My parents r fighting again and I think my parents would flip their shit if I said I was going to hang out in a tower so I'll pass :/

 

Euniversallycute: You really should move out.

 

 _Velkyrie_ : What do you think I've been doing with my job search?

 

Blazingthroughhell: U should try working at the dojo in the detroit city square. They have a pretty neat bird sanctuary for some meditation corner and they need caretakers. They're paying pretty neat cash for extremely good care.

 

 _Velkyrie_ : I'll go check it out tm. Thanks Blazer

 

Blazingthroughhell: anytime uwu

 

-

 

"Emergency"

_Ratchet - Ratchet_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

12 February, 1:02am

 

TooOP: Ratchet? Are you awake?

 

TooOP: Sorry, its probably late and you're asleep just ignore this message.

 

Ratchet: I'm up kid. I was a bit busy.

 

TooOP: oh

 

TooOP: I'm so sorry to text you so late in the night maybe I should just talk about it another time.

 

Ratchet: Kid, you don't have to apologize and I'm not waiting till another day to hear it.

 

Ratchet: Did it happen again?

 

TooOP: yeah. 

 

TooOP: Samething.

 

Ratchet: The one that's pitch black or the recent one.

 

TooOP: recemt

 

TooOP: *recent

 

TooOP: I couldn't really sleep so Im outside on a walk.

 

Ratchet: Where are you kid?

 

TooOP: Under the bridge, the one near the river bank that's around the school.

 

Ratchet: Stay online, I'm on my way.

 

TooOP: You don't have to Ratchet it's just another nightmare. I can just cool myself down and maybe I'll be fine.

 

Ratchet: You and I both know that has never worked

 

Ratchet: I'm driving to where you are. Stay there.

 

TooOP: I'm so sorry I'm wasting your time

 

Ratchet: You're not. Don't worry about it

 

Ratchet: Just don't go anywhere else and wait for me.

 

TooOP: okay.


	6. Care Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontheprowl: Are you okay?
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: What do you mean?
> 
>  
> 
> Ontheprowl: You know what I mean.

_“Operation Tail Optimus"_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

13 February, 10:23am

 

Beegonethot: Has anyone seen Optimus tday?

 

Ontheprowl: I can't believe ur texting in the middle of class

 

Beegonethot: Aren't you doing that right now 

 

Ontheprowl: Its currently self study for my class because the teacher had to go for a surgery tday. So I'm free basically.

 

Ontheprowl: Aren't you having a test now???

 

Beegonethot: we're going off topic

 

Ontheprowl: oh my primus

 

Beegonethot: youve been saying that alot

 

Ontheprowl: gee I wonder why

 

Beegonethot: Is OP sick?

 

Ontheprowl: I don't know. He was online till 2am last night so I'm guessing late night stuff??

 

Beegonethot: I just hope he's alright. You know with the whole Sentinel and Megatron stuff lately :/

 

Beegonethot: Shit teachers coming ttyl

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

13 February, 10:54am

 

Megaslut: Word has it that you're not in school today

 

Megaslut: Don't try to ignore me I know you read it.

 

TooOP: How did you know?

 

Megaslut: Word spreads fast around your little rag tag team. Also I could hear Sentinel yelling about your absence.

 

TooOP: what do you want

 

Megaslut: Just curious. I never took you for a guy to miss school.

 

TooOP: I just don't feel so good today its nothing

 

TooOP: Why would you care anyway? Besides aren't you still having lesson?

 

Megaslut: Its just sad to miss out on opportunities to tease you. And I'm hiding in the bathroom.

 

Megaslut: Ultra Magnus' classes are too boring.

 

TooOP: He teaches physics I think its supposed to be boring?

 

Megaslut: Optimus making jokes? Amusing.

 

TooOP: Just leave me alone

 

Megaslut: But I was hoping to maybe have a nice chat.

 

TooOP: Please.

 

Megaslut: Alright little Prime

 

Megaslut: You're no fun.

 

TooOP: I'm not little.

 

Megaslut: I beg to differ

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

12 February, 1:32pm

 

Blitzbrainiac: Something bothering you Megatron?

 

Megaslut: what?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I can hear you hitting your pen against the table and honestly ITS GETTING ANNOYING.

 

Megaslut: I'm just bored.

 

Blitzbrainiac: Megatron bored during a literature lesson? That's a first. 

 

Megaslut: whatever.

 

Arachnophobia: Trust me when I get out of here you will no longer be free to get bored.

 

Megaslut: We'll see about that

 

Blitzbrainiac: I believe you'll be returning next Thursday right?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'll be sure to get a cake that says "congratulations on not dying"!!!!

 

Arachnophobia: Eww no

 

Blitzbrainiac: Can't even appreciate fine art

 

Arachnophobia: Maybe in a long run I will learn to

 

Megaslut: Bitchscream literally struts in with a starbucks mocha frappe and a Coachella outfit and he's like 10 lessons too late.

 

Megaslut: Bitchscream.png

 

Arachnophobia: He really went all out huh?

 

Megaslut: You haven't seen his true form yet.

 

Blitzbrainiac: He looks like a Christmas tree but gay

 

Megaslut: Those were the exact words I was looking for.

 

Megaslut: The teacher just gave one look at him and went "Chapter 2 page 35"

 

Megaslut: Thats how long he keeps coming in late I can't even.

 

Arachnophobia: If that bitch somehow graduated from high school Im going to feed myself to the ducks

 

Megaslut: another 10 more months and I'm outta here

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

13 February, 2:37pm

 

Beegonethot: @TooOP you alright?

 

Onebigbulk: yeah we were all worried. Are you sick?

 

TooOP: sorry guys I was sleeping.

 

TooOP: Yeah Im not feeling too good but I'll be okay by tommorrow

 

Sariaboutthat: Well don't worry about that because we're sending you a care package

 

TooOP: ??

 

Onebigbulk: I hope you don't mind but we wanted to drop by and see you. And your mum too.

 

Ontheprowl: Bee suggested we do that

 

TooOP:I guess you could come. But I have nothing to give you guys so....

 

Sariaboutthat: wdym? We're giving you the care package silly

 

TooOP: thanks guys.

 

Beegonethot: Hold on to your horses because we're gonna be there in 10 minutes. 

 

TooOP: pls don't tell me you're driving with ur car

 

Beegonethot: Thats exactly what Im doing

 

TooOP: Primus-

 

Sariaboutthat: What's so bad about the car? It's nice in here

 

TooOP: Are you already in the car????

 

TooOP: Ohhhh no.

 

-

 

12 Februrary, 2:48pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Never will I ever let Bee take me out for a ride ever again

 

Beegonethot: It wasn't that bad!!

 

Ontheprowl: this is why I took the train

 

Sariaboutthat: And you never thought to tell me???

 

Onebigbulk: sry Sari 

 

-

 

12 February, 3:45pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Ms Prime looking at Bee with a serious look on her face while she tells him to not do drugs is iconic

 

Beegonethot: guys im serious i almost got caught :(((((((

 

Ontheprowl: disappointing

 

Beegonethot: im weeping-

 

-

 

12 February, 4:23pm

 

TooOP: Thanks again. Really

 

Beeegonethot: Theres never Autosluts without Optimus

 

TooOP: And now the moment is ruined.

 

Sariaboutthat: You should lay back on the whole Megatron and Autobot committee thing. You look really tired.

 

TooOP: I will.

 

TooOP: Thanks :)

 

Beegonethot: Ride or Die but don't actually die

 

TooOP: I won't hopefully.

 

Sariaboutthat: Your mum's so cool btw

 

TooOP: Yeah, she is.

 

TooOP: Should probably sleep again and actually get better.

 

Beegonethot:👌

 

Onebigbulk: Get well soon OP

 

-

 

"Untitled group chat"

Prowl - Ontheprowl

Optimus Prime - TooOP

 12 February, 7:15pm

 

Ontheprowl: Are you okay?

 

TooOP: What do you mean?

 

Ontheprowl: You know what I mean.

 

Ontheprowl: You were online yesterday night at 2 am

 

TooOP: You don't have to worry about it I'm fine.

 

Ontheprowl: We all are.

 

Ontheprowl: As much as Bee and Sari and Bulkhead are happy that you're alright, as well as I, we know that there's more to you just "not feeling well".

 

Ontheprowl: And this isn't the first time

 

Ontheprowl: I know its not in my place to force it out of you, but we're really worried. 

 

Ontheprowl: We're your friends. We want to be able to help you as well. Life and Sentinel have never been kind to you.

 

TooOP: Thanks Prowl...

 

TooOP: I just keep having bad thoughts and nightmares, and one got to me that night.

 

TooOP: It's okay though. Ratchet helped me

 

Ontheprowl: Dr Ratchet?

 

TooOP: He's been helping me with my nightmares and things for some time.

 

Ontheprowl: Alright.... But if you get too stressed out, just take a break.

 

Ontheprowl: You don't owe anyone anything, espacially your already stressed out life.

 

Ontheprowl: And if you don't I'll tie you to your bed. Bee'll help me

 

TooOP: heh, thanks.

 

TooOP: I'll go and sleep now, good night Prowl

 

Ontheprowl: Good night

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

12 February, 7:20pm

 

TooOP: Okay.

 

Megaslut: ?

 

TooOP: Lunch on Monday. I'll go.

 

Megaslut: It's a date.


	7. Graffiti.png

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euniversallycute: My friend's fucking ready to throw a chair at Sentinel
> 
>  
> 
> g2gfast: I'M SO SORRY 
> 
>  
> 
> g2gfast: WE TRIED ASKING AND HE INSISTED
> 
>  
> 
> g2gfast: Apparantly Someone spray painted onthe school wallls with offensiventhings and Sentinel thought it could be from the art club IM SO SORRYYY-
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: Tell that to the art club guys they look like they about to snap

* * *

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

15 February, 1:28pm

 

UltraM: I need someone to help me investigate on a vandalism case.

 

UltraM: Someone spray painted the walls near the back gate.

 

Longinglylong: How heavy was the damage?

 

UltraM: Grafitti.png

 

Smoothjazz: Oh Primus

 

Amerciandream: Why is my face on the wall and why do I have a mustache????

 

TooOP: It could use a beard too

 

Longinglylong: ^

 

Firejet: Was a joke just what you said? Or are you being of serious?

 

Stormjet: I feel it is a joke brother.

 

Americandream: If you make another joke like that I will end you

 

TooOP: Okay I guess

 

g2gBlurr: I don't know anyone who'd do that. Doesn't look like anyone from art club.

 

Americandream: It could be those Decepticon scums...

 

Americandream: But you can't be too sure. I'll question the art club members.

 

TooOP: I don't think that's a good idea, they're really busy with their art competition.

 

Americandream: Well I'm sorry your lack of moral compass is stopping you from this investigation, but I will question them today.

 

TooOP: What???

 

SmoothJazz: Just don't disturb them too much please

 

Americandream: I won't

 

g2gBlurr: I'll go and ask the guys in the Soccer club, they were staying up late last couple of days training.

 

Smoothjazz: I'll check with the security guards and get some footage with the Jettwins.

 

Firejet: Yes sir

 

Stormjet: Yes sir!

 

Americandream: @Longinglylong you should spy on the Decepticons and see if any of them are responsible

 

LonginglyLong: Will do.

 

Americandream: @TooOP You can help clean off the graffiti

 

TooOP: What

 

TooOP: Can't you have the perp clean it up???

 

Americandream: And have we caught the perp? No.

 

Americandream: Besides we can't have that on our school walls for too long, we need to get it down now.

 

TooOP: Can't you help?

 

Americandream: Sorry but being the leader of the Autobot Committee has a lot of responsibilities so I can't stay and help. Everyone else is also busy.

 

TooOP: But I'm busy as well. I have to meet someone after.

 

Americandream: Then tell them you can't make it.

 

Americandream: We need it clean as soon as possible.

 

Smoothjazz: I can help.

 

Americandreams: We need to catch the perp, so you and the Jettwins might be occupied.

 

Smoothjazz: Okay..?

 

Smoothjazz: @TooOP If you need help, just text me.

 

TooOP: Alright.

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

15 February, 1:46pm

 

TooOP: Sorry Megatron, but I'm going to have to cancel Lunch....

 

Megatron: Something the matter?

 

TooOP: Last minute things happened and I now have things to do.

 

TooOP: I'm so sorry we can go another day.

 

Megatron: How long will it take?

 

TooOP: I don't know

 

TooOP: I need to go. I'm so sorry. Just go home

 

-

 

"Chilling In A Hot Tub"

_Eula - Euniversallycute_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

15 February, 2:35pm

 

Euniversallycute: Tyranny.png

 

Euniversallycute: Explain????

 

Euniversallycute: My friend's fucking ready to throw a chair at Sentinel

 

g2gfast: I'M SO SORRY 

 

g2gfast: WE TRIED ASKING AND HE INSISTED

 

g2gfast: Apparantly Someone spray painted onthe school wallls with offensiventhings and Sentinel thought it could be from the art club IM SO SORRYYY-

 

Euniversallycute: Tell that to the art club guys they look like they about to snap

 

Euniversallycute: I can hear Sentinel screaming from here and the auditorium is supposed to block out sound.

 

Euniversallycute: my drama teach is not very happy

 

g2gfast:I honestly don't know what to do :((((

 

Euniversallycute: Wait do you have the graffiti picture?

 

g2gfast: graffiti.png

 

Euniversallycute: Hah u know what that's hilarious.

 

Euniversallycute: Maybe this'll get popular on Megatron's snapchat

 

g2gfast: I don't think Megatron knows about this yet :/

 

Euniversallycute: You'd be surprised how some people can get information.

 

Euniversallycute: I'll be sending my condolences to Blazertrail and the art club guys.

 

g2gfast: Tell them I sorry too :')

 

-

 

"Art bros"

_Bulkhead - OneBigBulk_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

15 February, 2:40pm

 

Blazingthroughhell: Graffiti.png

 

Blazingthroughhell: I guess some people like Sentinel just can't appreciate fine art

 

Onebigbulk: I'm surprised they pulled that off in one day

 

Blazingthroughhell: I especially like the mustache

 

Blazingthroughhell: Maybe if I sucker punch him right now

 

Onebigbulk: We try not to start a fight with Sentinel. He has surprisingly alot of power in this school.

 

Blazingthroughhell: In later news: Rich kids get privileges

 

Onebigbulk: I think it's just Sentinel being mean.

 

Blazingthoughhell: SENTINEL LITERALLY JUST YELLED AT CHERRI I'M GOING TO-

 

Onebigbulk: YOU ALMOST THREW THAT CHAIR AT HIM

 

Blazingthroughhell: BECAUSE HE'S NOT NICE AND A MEANIE >:(

 

Blazingthroughhell: HE'S MAKING US STAY OUTISDE THE ART ROOM UNTIL WE 'FESS UP' I'M GOING TO PUNCH HIM-

 

Onebigbulk: Please don't it'll just make the whole thing worse :(

 

Blazingthroughhell:.....fine

 

Onebigbulk: Besides, if we tell Ms Arcee about it she'll do something about it...

 

Blazingthroughhell: Something better be done. 

 

Blazingthroughhell: Meanwhile I'll send the graffiti picture to the art chat to make everyone feel a lil' better

 

Onebigbulk: At least we found some inspiration :)

 

Blazingthroughhell: :)

 

-

 

"Decepticunts"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

15 February, 2:40pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Graffiti.png

 

Shockinglyhandsome: @Soundthealarm I've taught you well :'))))

 

Soundthealarm: Thanks for the commission.

 

Starringme: So that was what the fuss was all about???

 

Arachnophobia: Oh wow

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Legend says that you could still hear Sentinel screaming till this day.

 

Blitzbrainiac: SOMEONE STOP THAT NUT FROM SCREAMING OR I WILL TAPE HIM SHUT

 

Blitzbrainiac: I was just having a lovely time discussing Stephen King novels with a new friend :(((((

 

Blitzbrainiac: And his screaming is killing the mood.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Yeah the whole Autobot committee's on a investigating spree.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Optimus got the short end of the stick though, too bad for him.

 

Megaslut: wdym?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Sentinel told him to clean the walls. So he's gonna be stuck there for a while.

 

Soundthealarm: It'll probably take him like two days to clean that off. White paint won't fully cover the colours.

 

Megaslut: wtf

 

Arachnophobia: Wait Sentinel made him do that?

 

Arachnophobia: Was he always like that?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: It's been like that ever since Optimus joined their committee. 

 

Arachnophobia: Weren't they friends?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Blitzbrainiac: Just leave him be he can manage

 

-

 

(video transcript)

15 February, 3:10pm

 

"So this is what busy is to you Prime?"

 

"Megatron?....I thought you went back home. What are you doing here?"

 

"It's not very nice to just cancel our lunch plans for this stupid thing."

 

"Someone's gotta clean this I guess..."

 

"You love being pushed around don't you Optimus?"

 

"I don't. I willingly accepted to do this."

 

"....."

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Getting rid of this. Although it's a shame such good art has to be taken down."

 

"You don't have to, I can do this myself."

 

"If we can't have lunch, we might as well have a dinner date. And if we want that, we might as well clean this up quick."

 

"I-"

 

"Let me do it."

 

"...."

 

"Besides I don't want to go home yet. It always too quiet for me."

 

"Oh..."

 

"What are you standing around for Little Prime? Get washing."

 

"Oh right."

 

"....."

 

"I guess going for dinner's okay. It'd be rude to turn it down after all of this."

 

"Good, and it'll still be my treat. No complains."

 

"(Sigh) Fine."

 

"...."

 

"And I'm not little"

 

"I beg to differ."

 

-

 

"Decepticunts"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

15 February, 7:23pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: bromance.mov

 

Shockinglyhandsome: So how was the date? :))))))

 

Megaslut: I will end you.

 

 


	8. Bathroom Stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sariaboutthat: This opens up so many doors
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: I think we should keep this to ourselves....
> 
>  
> 
> Beegonethot: And not ask???
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: If he didn't tell us, that means he's not ready to tell. So we should respect that. And I don't want Prowl to feel like him confessing is bad.
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: I mean I'm kinda shocked but I want to let Prowl tell us that himself you know?
> 
>  
> 
> Beegonethot: I guess....

* * *

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

19 February, 2:12 pm

 

Beegonethot: Today I watched Ms Arcee break the chain padlock to the art room after Sentinel had locked the doors to it

 

Beegonethot: It was magical

 

Onebigbulk: It was that or never get to our works

 

Sariaboutthat: No one's caught them yet?

 

TooOP: Someone deleted the footage before we could get our hands on any evidence.

 

TooOP: And no one's really spilling anything.

 

Onebigbulk: At least we got the art room back...

 

Sariaboutthat: What did Ms Arcee say about the broken padlock?

 

Onebigbulk: Sentinel tried to reason that it was considered breaking and entering. But Ms Arcee countered and said it was a violation of free access and overstepping of boundaries for a room specially catered to art students and not to Sentinel.

 

Onebigbulk: Ultra Magnus didn't say anything so they let the situation go.

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm just more surprised at the fact that Sentinel can do stuff like that

 

Onebigbulk: I think he did that once to the Book club members as well last year

 

Onebigbulk: Blitzwing just broke it in half and Sentinel never tried it again.

 

Sariaboutthat: whoa

 

Beegonethot: Lunch at Mcdonald's?

 

Onebigbulk: Can't. After what Sentinel did we're on a time crunch so we need to stay back and get back on our progress

 

Beegonethot: Shame

 

Ontheprowl: I have to help out in the dojo so I'm good

 

TooOP: I can't I have to prep dinner.

 

Beegonethot: I guess its just me and you Sari u,,w,,u

 

Sariaboutthat: We can always play mario kart at my home

 

Beegonethot: Sweet.

 

Beegonethot: Well it was nice knowing you :)

 

Ontheprowl: alright

 

-

 

"Untitled group chat"

(Beegonethot added Sariaboutthat, Onebigbulk and TooOP into the group chat)

19 Februaru, 2:23pm

 

Beegonethot: So you might all be wondering what is going on

 

Sariaboutthat: yeah Bee Im literally standing rite next to you

 

Beegonethot: Okay so this is really weird, but

 

Beegonethot: I got to school early today and I was using the bathroom.

 

TooOP: You came early?

 

Beegonethot: thats not the point

 

Beegonethot: I hear two people walk in.

 

Beegonethot: And I freaking here Blitzwing and Prowl talking to each other.

 

Beegonethot: I had the door cracked a bit open and I was just perching on the toilet cover so I could see what was going on.

 

Beegonethot: Long story short they talked about things and I saw them kiss. And im panicking in the bathroom stall

 

Beegonethot: They said they were going to meet after school but i didnt want to like tail them because I dont like the idea of being caught by a trained martial artist and a large as guy who looks like he could snap me in half.

 

Beegonethot: I was honestly confused the whole day???

 

Sariaboutthat: oh my primus

 

TooOP: Maybe they were whispering to each other...?

 

Beegonethot: I saw their lips smash together OP.

 

Beegonethot: together.

 

Onebigbulk: Why didn't he tell us?

 

Beegonethot: Maybe because his supposed boyfriend is Blitzwing????

 

Sariaboutthat: This opens up so many doors

 

TooOP: I think we should keep this to ourselves....

 

Beegonethot: And not ask???

 

TooOP: If he didn't tell us, that means he's not ready to tell. So we should respect that. And I don't want Prowl to feel like him confessing is bad.

 

TooOP: I mean I'm kinda shocked but I want to let Prowl tell us that himself you know?

 

Beegonethot: I guess....

 

Sariaboutthat: Great how am I supposed to keep quiet about this???

 

Onebigbulk: I just didn't picture Prowl and Blitzwing to be close at all...

 

TooOP: I guess we're still learning more about each other.

 

-

 

“Prowlwing”

_Blitzwing – Blitzbrainiac_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

19 February, 4:15pm

 

Blitzbrainiac: Hey Spatzi

 

Ontheprowl: yeah?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I made a new friend in Book Club and I was thinking if we could add her in.

 

Ontheprowl: And you didn't ask just now?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I was waiting for the right time.

 

Blitzbrainiac: And I felt that this would be the perfect time to introduce the gremlin!~

 

Ontheprowl: Gremlin?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Very endearing :)

 

(Blitzbrainiac added Velkarie)

 

Velkarie: I'm not a gremlin Blitzwing

 

Blitzbrainiac: how'd you know?

 

Velkarie: Telepathy~

 

Ontheprowl: Wait

 

Ontheprowl: Are you Velda?

 

Velkarie: Yeah...?

 

Velkarie: Oh wait, are you Prowl?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Wait you two know each other?

 

Ontheprowl: She works in the dojo I'm in

 

Velkarie: I work in the dojo I'm in

 

Velkarie: Jinx

 

Ontheprowl: Does it still work in this context?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Apparantly so

 

Ontheprowl: Then I suppose we don't really need introductions. 

 

Velkarie: Well, I don't think so. How long have you been together?

 

Blitzbrainiac: We just celebrated our 60th days of being together anniversary!!

 

Velkarie: Awww, congrats!

 

Ontheprowl: 5 months.

 

Ontheprowl: thanks

 

Blitzbrainiac: We should change the name of the chat to better fit with our newest member

 

Ontheprowl: oh primus

 

(Blitzbrainiac changed the group name to "Vrowlwing")

 

Blitzbrainiac: :D

 

Ontheprowl: Velda if its weird for u just change it

 

Velkarie: It's fine I just find it humorous and adorable

 

Velkarie: Its okay to say that right?

 

Blitzbrainiac: It's fine. I appreciate it

 

Ontheprowl: Will you be at the dojo tm?

 

Velkarie: Yeah I will be.

 

Blitzbrainiac: Can I come?

 

Ontheprowl: Only if you don't break anything this time

 

Blitzbrainiac: It was only because that leech tried to touch you

 

Ontheprowl: You know I could protect myself right?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Still.....

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'll be in the meditation room anyway I wish to finish Joyland.

 

Blitzbrainiac: It's getting juicy!

 

Ontheprowl: That would be fine. 

 

Velkarie: I finished that, it was really good :)

 

Blitzbrainiac: No spoilers please

 

Velkarie: You and I both know I'll never spoil a word

 

Blitzbrainiac: My hero :')

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

20 February, 12:03am

 

Arachnophobia: walkhome.png

 

Longinglylong: No ride home?

 

Arachnophobia: I wanted to practice walking with the metal leg. Plus its only like a couple streets down, like 10 minutes.

 

Megaslut: Have you learnt how to do a chokehold with your arm?

 

Arachnophobia: im getting there

 

Luggingbaggage: Don't stress yourself out

 

Arachnophobia: I won't

 

Arachnophobia: Maybe I'll start stressing when school starts :/

 

Megaslut: We have like two days to worry about that its fine.


	9. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnophobia: It's been so long since I actually went shopping that doesn't involve sitting on my bed and looking at online stores.
> 
>  
> 
> Starringme: I'm in need of new boots.
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: Weren't you complaining about how broke you were when you last came?
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: He got himself a new sugar daddy.
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: ah.

* * *

"Gucci And Padra"

_Starscream - Starringme_

_Digre - Digrading_

R _amjet - Rammingjets_

_Skywarp - Skywitch_

_Slipstream - Slippingintodepression_

_Sunstorm - Sunnybich_

_Thundercracker - Itsbitchcracker_

_Thrust - Thrustnoone_

22 February, 07:06am

 

Starringme: WHERE IS MY MASCARA

 

Rammingjets: I threw it away

 

Starringme: Nice try bich but if you did your murder would've been on the news.

 

Starringme: @Itsbitchcracker I KNOW ITS YOU I CAN SMELL YOUR CRIMES ON MY VANITY

 

Itsbitchcracker: Excuse you but Dior perfume smells better than you.

 

Itsbitchcracker: I need your mascara it brings out my lashes without itching my eyes

 

Starringme: BITCH GET YOU OWN

 

Itsbitchcracker: I'm a broke college student fuck off.

 

Starringme: GET A JOB

 

Itsbitchcracker: Says the bitch who has sugar daddies

 

Sunstorm: oh my primus

 

Starringme: AT LEAST I GET PAID

 

Skywitch: *eating popcorn, sipping tea*

 

Starringme: THANKS TO YOU I'LL LOOK LIKE A NAKED FACED BABY BIRD

 

Ramjet: It's a good look on you

 

Starringme: FUCK YOU

 

Slippingintodepression: Just don't fucking take mine or else I'll stab you with my scissors

 

Digrading: Jokes on you I took em

 

Digrading: And don't bother trying to kill me I baby proofed your scissors

 

Slippingintodepression: I have another 1000 ways to kill people

 

Digrading: lol fight me

 

Skywitch: Guys please don't fight I don't want another broken vase

 

Slippingintodepression: They're dirt cheap anyway so fuck it.

 

Rammingjets: And I totally didn't break the last ones

 

Thrustnoone: For once I don't feel jealous about any of you.

 

Skywitch: I can see half of us going to jail in our near future

 

Slippingintodepression: Anything to get out of this fucking shithole

 

StarringMe: GIVE ME BACK MY MASCARA

 

Itsbitchcracker: FUCK YOU

 

Itsbitchcracker: WHY'D YOU NEED IT ANYWAY????

 

Starringme: Blackarachnia's coming back to school and I NEED TO HAVE BETTER EYELASH GAME THAN HER

 

Itsbitchcracker: Bitch you'll never have better eyelash game than Sassy bitchrachnia ever

 

Starscream: AJJXJXSISSNN NDNDD

 

Skywitch: Primus DON'T DESTROY THE HOUSE I LIVE IN HERE

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

22 February, 8:10am

 

Arachnophobia: I don't know about this. Maybe I should just take a rest at home and come to school nxt week.

 

Starringme: I fucking put on my best mascara to show off and you want to skip school today >:(

 

Arachnophobia: Fine.

 

Arachnophobia: If you show up in your fur coat I'll stay

 

Starringme: What do you think I'm strutting in now huh?

 

Arachnophobia: There's just some people I don't want to see.

 

Megaslut: If anything, I'd be more terrified of them around you

 

Arachnophobia: hah thanks

 

Arachnophobia: But that's not what I mean.

 

Arachnophobia: I just want to get my work and learn something and get out of here.

 

Strikayoudown: You missed like a whole semester I'm surprised they still let you move to the nxt grade.

 

Arachnophobia: Yeah Megatron and Lugnut kept sending me work and lessons and I did the exams in my room anyway so its all good.

 

Strikayoudown: If I were you I'd just quit the whole thing its killing me

 

Arachnophobia: I still need a future :)

 

Arachnophobia: I was thinking a part time job in starbucks. I want cash to splurge.

 

Arachnophobia: It's been so long since I actually went shopping that doesn't involve sitting on my bed and looking at online stores.

 

Starringme: I'm in need of new boots.

 

Arachnophobia: Weren't you complaining about how broke you were when you last came?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: He got himself a new sugar daddy.

 

Arachnophobia: ah.

 

Megaslut: If anything happens, just calls us.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I haven't threatened anyone in a long ass while so pls do :)

 

Arachnophobia: Primus

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Which class are u in?

 

Arachnophobia: Same as Shockwave. I have English period first.

 

Shcokwave: Finally someone I can gossip to

 

Megaslut: And I'm not good enough huh?

 

Arachnophobia: weirdos

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

22 February, 8:23am

 

Beegonethot: Guys im not ready for english test blease help me

 

Sariaboutthat: Sorry but I'm just a freshman I can't help you u,,w,,u

 

Ontheprowl: It would've helped if you actually studied

 

Beegonethot: What if i just skip the test :/

 

TooOP: You and I both know you can't and unfortunately for you I'll be acing this test.

 

Beegonethot: OP why :(((((

 

Ontheprowl: you seem cheerful this morning Optimus

 

Beegonethot: Feeling better?

 

TooOP: I had a good week honestly... After that graffiti incident and all that. I manged to sleep well and actually did my own things for once besides taking care of my mum.

 

TooOP: I guess I've just been stressed this whole time and I finally got to unwind for a while. I feel great today.

 

Ontheprowl: Good on you Optimus

 

Onebigbulk: ^

 

Beegonethot: That graffiti is still getting likes on Megatron's insta page.

 

TooOP: It was painful to get rid of it

 

Ontheprowl: Im surprised you took it down that quick.

 

TooOP: I had help

 

Beegonethot: 👀

 

Beegonethot: who?

 

TooOP: Someone

 

Sariaboutthat: Booo more context

 

TooOP: I'll tell you after school can we just get to class?

 

Beegonethot: im not ready to die though

 

Onetheprowl: You'll be fine

 

TooOP: Today's going to be a good day

 

Beegonethot: if u say so

 

-

 

"Autosluts"

22 February, 8:31am

 

TooOP: imngoing home

 

TooOP: sorryjust don't callme please

 

Ontheprowl: Optimus???

 

Beegonethot: What happened???

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

22 February, 8:35am 

 

Arachnophobia: This was a fucking bad idea

 

Megaslut: What happened

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I'm seeing you walking down the hallway what's going on???

 

Arachnophobia: That fucker looked at me like I'm a monster and just ran. He did this to me in the first place. And he has to nerve to act like that.

 

Arachnophobia: Fucking shit

 

Megaslut: Calm down Arachnia

 

Arachnophobia: I am calm.

 

Megaslut: You should go to the med bay.

 

Arachnophobia: Fine.

 

-

 

(Caller transcript)

22 February, 9:15am

Megatron -> Blackarachnia

 

"Arachnia? You okay? What happened?"

 

"I don't know if I feel okay!

 

I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Maybe its time you actually did."

 

"Or what you'll come for me?"

 

"Elita"

 

"Don't fucking call me that."

 

"What happened."

 

".......It was Optimus."

 

"...."

 

"He and I used to be friends. And Sentinel too would you believe it. I just kept you guys and Sentinel and Optimus seperate. 

 

That day at the bridge Optimus and Sentinel were there. We were just hanging out. But Sentinel suggested we explore the canyon. (Dry laugh) In hindsight it was a fucking stupid idea. We went in and we honestly thought it would be just another memory for the books. And then all of a sudden it starts trembling and rocks just came down. 

 

I was just hanging onto my life. Optimus had me by the hand and he could've pulled me up. But he just let me go. He just let me die. Sentinel and Optimus managed to escape and they just fucking left me there. They LEFT ME THERE. I got fucking crushed you know how much that hurt?!

 

I wanted to die right there. I wanted the pain to stop. And Optimus and Sentinel were just living their fucking lives while I was dying. I didn't even know how long I was down there. I could see nothing. And I wake up one day and I'm told that I lost my arm and leg and I'm supposed to move on?! I didn't ask for this. Amd Sentinel and Optimus got to live a normal life!! And he had the nerve to look at me like-like I'm a fucking monster."

 

"......"

 

"Why am I even telling you this I just wanted to graduate without being reminded of how much my life turned to shit."

 

You should call Optimus"

 

"What- are you fucking crazy, did you not hear what I've been saying?"

 

"Look if you have so much to say about him you might as well bring it to him and move on."

 

"You're still going to see that guy in school anyway so just say whatever shit you have about him to him and get on with life."

 

"Fuck you Megs"

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

".....I don't know."

 

"I just need some time."

 

"Okay."

 

"You going home?"

 

"I think I will."

 

"Alright stay safe."

 

"....thanks"

 

-call ended-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Oc


	10. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TooOP: Just give me her phone number
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: Please I want to talk to her.
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: Only if you agree to explain.
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kiddos this is going to be some big plot drop

* * *

(Caller excerpt)

Optimus Prime -> Sentinel

24 February, 11:43pm

 

"What the hell are you calling me for this late into the night? I have important things to-"

 

"Why didn't you tell me Elita's alive."

 

".....I thought you knew."

 

"....You thought I knew? (Dry chuckle) I was hoping 6 months of depression would've hinted at that. How on earth is she still alive- I SAW HER GET CRUSHED. I SAW HER GET CRUSHED UNDER THOSE ROCKS AND I WAKE UP STILL REMEMBERING HOW SHE LOOKED AT ME."

 

"Calm down Optimus-

 

"CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T- I- I THOUGHT I KILLED ELITA."

 

".....They found her a week after that day. I don't know the details but she was in rehab for a long time. I visited her once and she said she didn't want to see me. So I don't really talk to her anymore. She's part of the decepticon's committee anyway so I just left her alone."

 

"....She's our friend Sentinel. And some friend you are."

 

"Look who's talking, remember that Ultra Magnus bailed you out only because I convinced him otherwise that you were a bright student worthy to represent the school. Don't think someone who's not a friend would do that.

 

You can still try talking to Elita but after everything that happened don't expect her to forgive you so easily. Just leave her be and forget that you were ever friends."

 

"..."

 

-call ended-

 

-

 

(Voicemail excerpt)

Bumblebee -> Optimus Prime

26 February, 10:03am

 

"Err....hey Bossbot. I'm just calling to check on you. I know you said not to call you, but you haven't come to school in 2 days..... Bulkhead and Sari are worried. Prowl to, but he says that we should let you be. But I know he's worried as well. 

 

I know this is about that day..... I saw Blackarachnia and all. It was stupid of me to think that after all these months you were getting okay but I guess you prove me wrong... (Nervous chuckle). Prowl told me about the nightmares.... It wasn't his fault, I pushed him to spill. I'm so sorry I didn't know....

 

Just.....call us back okay? Call or visit or just come back to school. I can't believe I said that. And don't worry, Bulkhead's been keeping your homework for you so please come back and don't drop your grades.

 

.... Bye Optimus.."

 

-Voicemail ended-

 

-

 

_“Operation Tail Optimus"_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

27 February, 10:23am

 

Beegonethot: What if I body slam my way into OP's house

 

Sariaboutthat: You and I both know Optimus and his mum won't like that.

 

Beegonethot: But I'm seriously concerned He hasn't come to school for 4 days and hasn't even replied to my voicemail. And I know he's listened to it

 

Ontheprowl: Doesn't mean we can just barge into his home and demand things

 

Beegonethot: I'm just worried. I need to know what's going on!!

 

Onebigbulk: I kinda have to agree with Bee....

 

Ontheprowl: When Optimus wants to tell us, he'll tell us. Give him space.

 

Beegonethot: Remember the last time "we gave him space"?!

 

Onebigbulk: Bee....

 

Beegonethot: You know what I'm talking about Prowl

 

Sariaboutthat: Er.....what?

 

Ontheprowl:.....I know and I'd rather we not talk about it.

 

Sariaboutthat: I take it that this is a sensitive subject...?

 

Onebigbulk: Sorry Sari....but Optimus has had a rough time these few months....since last year

 

Sariaboutthat: And I guess I shouldn't know???

 

Ontheprowl: I just rather you hear that from Optimus himself.....

 

Beegonethot: If we ever hear from him again.....

 

Beegonethot: I'm just worried he'd try it again.

 

Ontheprowl: he won't

 

Ontheprowl: I know he won't

 

Beegonethot:.....You better be right......

 

Ontheprowl: If Optimus needs time alone, he needs time alone. And I promise if this goes on for too long, I will most definitely help and check if he's okay.

 

Beegonethot: yeah sure....

 

Sariaboutthat: we can always help write notes for Optimus if that's alright....

 

Beegonethot:.....okay.

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

27 February, 5:02pm

 

TooOP: Give me Elita's phone number.

 

Megaslut: You go silent for 3 whole school days without explanation and come to me demanding for an acquaintance's phone number?

 

TooOP: Don't give me that kind of shit I know you have her number.

 

Megaslut: Her name is Blackarachnia

 

TooOP: Look I'll explain myself. Do I even need to explain myself to you????

 

TooOP: Just give me her phone number

 

TooOP: Please I want to talk to her.

 

Megaslut: Only if you agree to explain.

 

TooOP: I hate you.

 

Megaslut: What's your answer Prime?

 

TooOP:....

 

TooOP: The red bridge in the central park. Saturday at 10am.

 

TooOP: If you come a minute late I'll leave

 

Megaslut: Of course.

 

Megaslut: Phone contact: Blackarachnia

 

TooOP: thank you

 


	11. Its Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beegonethot: BOSSBOT'S BACK!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: hi Bee :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Jack Stauber's It's Alright. Its a wild trip of a song

* * *

(Caller excerpt)

Optimus -> Blackarachnia

27 February, 4:03pm

 

"Hello...?"

 

"....what the fuck."

 

"......"

 

"Why are you calling me? To say sorry? Because if you are I'm not forgiving you."

 

"Elita I-"

 

"It's not. Elita. It's Blackarachnia"

 

"......."

 

"The nerve of you to call me after all these months."

 

"I didn't know-"

 

"It was all over the news Optimus!! AND NOT ONCE DID YOU VISIT OR EVEN CALLED. I THOUGHT YOU'D AT LEAST SEE ME AND ADMIT WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. AND YOU AND SENTINEL LED MERRY LIVES WHILE I WAS IN PAIN.

 

I-I thought that I was over it. That it would just be something in my past. And now you come back to haunt me and you look at me as if I was a monster! Something you caused! And I hate this and you. So if you want to explain yourself, get it over with so I can move on."

 

"(Deep sigh) Eli-...Blackarachnia, I didn't call expecting a forgiveness. I just-....You're alive. I needed to know. And I'm serious I- I didn't know you were alive. I thought you died."

 

"I don't-"

 

"I was in juvie."

 

"......"

 

"They saw camera footage and they caught me and Sentinel at the bridge. We had to go through trail. Sentinel he- he looked so scared. I didn't want his record ruined because of this so I.....I told them I pushed you down.

 

(Shaky laugh) It was true anyway....

 

They found me guilty and sent me to juvie. They made me go to therapy 24/7. I don't even know if that helped! I just....didn't feel like doing anything, I just slept and did therapy. So no, I didn't know. And I-I'm so sorry. I was supposed to serve 3 years. Then 5 months in I was bailed out....Sentinel bailed me out and I owe him. I thought things would go back to normal but it never happens. I- (sharp sniff) I just got worse, and Sentinel and I- I don't even know anymore!! I don't even know if we're friends anymore, I just know that I owe him and Ultra Magnus. If not I wouldn't be here.

 

I-I don't think you're a monster. If anything I did this to you, I made you suffer and I was a shit excuse of a friend. I just wanted to hear from you again. And say goodbye...."

 

"....."

 

"Blackarachnia?"

 

"....(sighs) Primus...."

 

"....I guess I'll hang up now...."

 

"N-no- God why is this shit happening-"

 

"Blackarachnia I-"

 

"Forget the....Blackarachnia thing. I prefer being called Elita by you.... You make Blackarachnia sound so shit."

 

"I-"

 

"(Frustrated groan).....You were in Juvie...."

 

"Yeah"

 

"(Muffled sigh) fucking- and Sentinel didn't get shit huh....

 

Look, I think I need to....think some things through. I mean, I still hate you....for doing that. It doesn't change the fact that I still very much hate what happened."

 

"Yeah"

 

"And stop making yourself sound so guilty and pathetic do that when we're not talking to each other, Primus."

 

"A-alright...?"

 

".....but just keep my contact number....."

 

"...really?"

 

"I still don't know what to think about all....this....and Sentinel and I have some shit to talk about. I'll talk to you in school when I'm okay.... Or if not don't expect it."

 

"Y-yeah....I'm just glad that you're okay..... I-I mean it's a bit hard to accept that you're....here..."

 

"I don't go down so easily Optimus."

 

"(Small laugh) I know, I-I'm so sorry I- (muffled crying and hiccups)"

 

"Oh my god I can't believe this-"

 

"Shit- I'm so sorry, I'll just leave you be."

 

"We need to just be alone."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"You cry out I guess....good bye Optimus"

 

"(Sniffle) Good night Elita..."

 

"Gross.... One more thing Optimus.

 

Go to school for fucks sake. I can't handle Megatron's stupid whining anymore. And some kid demanding us about why you're gone its annoying."

 

"Oh...?....Okay...(chuckling) thanks...."

 

"Whatever."

 

-call ended-

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

28 February, 07:22am

 

TooOP: hey guys...

 

TooOP: I'm sorry if I made any of you worry. I heard you were harrassing the decepticons.

 

TooOP: And no, it wasn't them that got me into....this. They don't really want anything to do with me to be honest.

 

TooOP: I just saw someone I didn't think I'd see and I had a minor breakdown.

 

TooOP: Yeah, but we talked it out.... So its good...I think.

 

TooOP: Sorry about everything but I want to tell you what happened in person. I really want you guys to know because you deserve to know after everything. Including Sari. So lunch at the same place? 

 

TooOP: thanks

 

-

 

28 February, 09:01am

 

Beegonethot: BOSSBOT'S BACK!!!!

 

TooOP: hi Bee :)


	12. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euniversallycute: I gotta ask though how does OP feel about dogs?
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: idk he never says anything about animals why?
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: Oh okay.
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: Just wondering
> 
>  
> 
> Blazingthroughhell: suspicion? raised. Curiosity? Killing the cat. Hotel? Trivago.

 

* * *

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

1 March, 3:02pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Sorry I still can't get over the fact that you and Sentinel were once friends

 

TooOP: Believe it or not he used to be cool :/

 

Sariaboutthat: Ewwwww

 

Beegonethot: I thought you'd be weeping over your assignment pile. That shit is as tall as Blitzbrain

 

TooOP: I mean, I have the weekend to finish it, its no big deal

 

Beegonethot: I would only do half of one of them and I'd be weeping on the floor

 

Ontheprowl: Bee I'd give you 100 dollars if you graduate

 

Beegonethot: I'll hold you to that. Everyone in here is a witness

 

TooOP: Don't drag me into this

 

Onebigbulk: If you can pass a drivers test I'm sure you can pass finals :)

 

Beegonethot: Awww thanks big guy!

 

Beegonethot: Hey wait

 

Sariaboutthat: If you graduate I'll hold a frat house party in your honor

 

Beegonethot: That's beautiful :')

 

TooOP: Primus I hope no one gets blackout drunk or dies during that

 

Beegonethot: That's only when its freshmen exclusive.

 

Beegonethot: Besides you haven't gotten to a single party in your high school life. I never see you in any of the parties I've been.

 

TooOP: Parties aren't my thing

 

Beegonethot: But Prowl goes to them anyway whats stopping you? :(((((((

 

Ontheprowl: I'm just there to humor myself of the stupidity drunk high school students get into

 

Sariaboutthat: That's perfectly reasonable

 

Onebigbulk: Those parties get intense and terrifying anyway....

 

Beegonethot: Come on we should all go to a party at least once as Autosluts!!!

 

TooOP: No way

 

Beegonethot: Yes waayyy :))))))

 

TooOP: When Primus strikes me and Sentinel becomes a god I will

 

Beegonethot: I missed talking with you Bossbot :')

 

TooOP: Yeah I didn't :///

 

TooOP: I'm kidding I missed talking to you all

 

Ontheprowl: Its good to have you back

 

TooOP: Its good to be back :)

 

-

 

"Ladies Night"

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

1 March, 5:46pm

 

Euniversallycute: What is the difference between "Oh my god" and "Oh my Primus"?

 

Euniversallycute: Blurr kept swearing to Primus during the track and field prac.

 

Sariaboutthat: "Oh my god" is when you want to curse at the gods while "Oh my Primus" Is when you want to curse at Cybertron High for its shit system and rules

 

Euniversallycute: I see i see

 

Blazingthroughhell: Me when I'm about to cry over my literature assignment

 

Velkarie: I cry over how good it is

 

Blazingthroughhell: Blease teach me ur ways

 

Velkarie: At the cost of your soul

 

Blazingthroughhell: Fuck yeah let's do this

 

Euniversallycute: Hey Sari how's Optimus? I heard he skipped school for a long time. 

 

Sariaboutthat: Yeah he's alright. He told me stuff

 

Euniversallycute: He's been looking like a skinny depressed twig that's about to snap in half. It makes me want to feed him rice.

 

Euniversallycute: Wait forget I said that it sounds creepier in text

 

Sariaboutthat: No I get what you're saying. OP's been through shit. But he's been talking it out so that's cool. But I'm not telling you guys if that's what you're asking :/

 

Euniversallycute: Nada never ever asking or prying.

 

Blazingthroughhell: If the man doesn't want to tell, we respect that

 

Velkarie: ^

 

Sariaboutthat: Thanks :)

 

Euniversallycute: I gotta ask though how does OP feel about dogs?

 

Sariaboutthat: idk he never says anything about animals why?

 

Euniversallycute: Oh okay.

 

Euniversallycute: Just wondering

 

Blazingthroughhell: suspicion? raised. Curiosity? Killing the cat. Hotel? Trivago.

 

Velkarie: What is Hotel Trivago?

 

Blazingthroughhell: Honestly I don't know either.

 

-

 

"Megop"

1 March, 4:15pm

 

Megaslut: After everything, you still letting Sentinel boss you around?

 

TooOP: what?

 

Megaslut: I literally saw Sentinel dump stacks of folders on you and told you to "get it sorted in two days"

 

TooOP: Its whatever

 

Megaslut: right.

 

Megaslut: Tommorrow 10am. Don't forget

 

TooOP: I never forget things.

 

Megaslut: Of course of course

 

TooOP: I'll see you tommorrow

 

Megaslut: Don't break your back carrying all those papers

 

TooOP: lay off


	13. Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megaslut: You won't regret it, but you might witness a few people breaking bones and getting high
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: There's pot too???
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: It's a Swinlock party. Expect that and so much more
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: Primus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll keep asking for Swinlock and ya'll shall receive :))

* * *

**“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

 2 March, 2:01pm

 

TooOP: I don't understand your obsession with treating me to meals and buying food for me. I can still pay for food you know.

 

Megaslut: Don't take it personally, its a habit of mine. And don't worry about it, Shwarma was the cheapest thing there.

 

Megaslut: Besides I feel the need to make sure you eat and I give you food.

 

Megaslut: Wait oh my primus forget I said that

 

TooOP: Yeah that was too weird and creepy that's going out of my brain.

 

TooOP: But yeah, thanks for the food and everything, but I can buy my own things and feed myself. I still have thing I need to take care of and stay healthy for you know?

 

Megaslut: Right of course, but that's not going to stop me from treating you to lunch again

 

TooOP: I can only accept my fate then I guess :/

 

Megaslut: I can't decide whether I find your new sense of humor amusing or distraughting

 

TooOP: Doesn't concern you either way

 

Megaslut: Party pooper

 

TooOP: I wear that title like a crown

 

Megaslut: Speaking of parties... I was wondering if you'd like to come to one.

 

TooOP: There's a party?

 

Megaslut: I don't think most of your high class priority friends know about the party because its a secret amongst the decepticons and general students. Only a few of the Autobot committee members or supporters know because they couldn't care less or just want to have fun.

 

Megaslut: But I'd figured that you and your rag tag group might want to come. It's going to be the only party before midterms start. Everyone else is too busy playing koi tk their parents to hold parties.

 

TooOP: And you decided you shouldn't hold one in your own house?

 

Megaslut: And make my home unlivable? I still want a decent shelter over my head.

 

TooOP: Who's hosting the party?

 

Megaslut: Lockdown and Swindle

 

TooOP: You mean "the" Lockdown and Swindle?

 

Megaslut: I believe they are the only ones

 

TooOP: Aren't those parties like....huge???

 

TooOP: If they're holding a party I don't know how intense its going to be....

 

TooOP: Bluedice went to the hospital for a week because of one of their parties and no one even knows why.

 

Megaslut: Please I thought you could handle intense

 

TooOP: Intense tests and exams

 

Megaslut:.....party pooper

 

TooOP: Again, self proclaimed king of the title.

 

Megaslut: Besides, Blackarachnia was the one who suggested I invited you and your friends to come.

 

TooOP: Really?

 

Megaslut: If you don't, she's going to be a whiny bitch for a week and 4 days was already enough.

 

TooOP: Sorry

 

Megaslut: Stop being sorry Prime

 

Megaslut: Just come to the party. If talking to Arachnia becomes sour, you can just melt away into the crowd

 

TooOP: Thanks for the vote of confidence

 

TooOP: I don't know, I've never been to parties so this is like putting a baby on a bicycle

 

Megaslut: Then allow me to be the first to break you of your party virginity

 

TooOP: Eww

 

Megaslut: Its a Friday night, in mid March. I'll send you Lockdown's house address if you're coming.

 

TooOP: I'm not sure about mid March. Sentinel might want us doing stuff before studying for midterms.....

 

Megaslut: Sentinel again? You should just drop him entirely. 

 

TooOP: As much as things between me and Sentinel are... "Whack", I still need to do things.

 

TooOP: It's complicated

 

TooOP: And I also have things to take care of and do at home

 

Megaslut: Optimus. You literally had about two breakdowns in the past one month. 

 

TooOP:...two?

 

Megaslut: Primus you need a break. And I know dropping friends isn't easy for sentimental fools like you but sooner or later he'll use you and it'd ruin you.

 

TooOP: And...you know that how?

 

Megaslut: Had a friend once who took advantage of me. I'd rather I don't go in depth. But he got transferred to another school and I never saw him again

 

TooOP: I'm so sorry...

 

Megaslut: Don't need to be, that fuckers gone anyway. 

 

Megaslut: And back to the point, ditch Sentinel.

 

TooOP: Again, its complicated.

 

TooOP: Whatever, I'll see if I'm free to go to the party. I'll never hear the end of Bee if I tell him I'm going to one of the most hardcore and intense parties in the history of Cybertron high.....

 

Megaslut: You won't regret it, but you might witness a few people breaking bones and getting high

 

TooOP: There's pot too???

 

Megaslut: It's a Swinlock party. Expect that and so much more

 

TooOP: Primus

 

-

 

"Secret Ops"

Lockdown - Lockblock

Swindle - Swindleyogirl

2 March, 3:13pm

 

Lockblock: Do you have the goods?

 

Swindleyogirl: Bitch who do you think I am?

 

Lockblock: My beautiful slut of a boyfriend

 

Swindleyogirl: You're going to have to try harder than that handsome

 

Swindleyogirl: It's in the garage I rented. The one near the port. It was hard to hide and store those bags so you're going to have to pay extra

 

Lockblock: Aww, no discounts from your valued customer?

 

Swindleyogirl: You're not even close to "valued" as a customer

 

Lockblock: You hurt me

 

Swindleyogirl: Put a band aid over it.

 

Swindleyogirl: And don't think I've forgotten the Gameboy you stole the last time you came to my house.

 

Lockblock: Aw come on, it was just sitting there begging to be played

 

Swindleyogirl: It's a collector's edition you're NOT SUPPOSED TO PLAY WITH IT

 

Swindleyogirl: AND I WAS GOING TO SELL IT FOR GOOD MONEY

 

Lockblock:Okay okay relax I haven't played with it yet.

 

Lockblock: But you're going to have to pay to get it back

 

Swindleyogirl: fuck you

 

Lockblock: That would be viable payment :)

 

Swindleyogirl: I hate you

 

Swindleyogirl:........5pm tommorrow. Don't be late or I'll raise the price of the damned goods for the party

 

Lockblock: Oh don't worry I won't be.


	14. Garble Garble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sariaboutthat: Goat.png
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: Is that a goat in our locker room????
> 
>  
> 
> Velkarie: Oh so that's where he went
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: ????????
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: When I said one dog, I didn't mean an entire zoo.

* * *

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

4 March, 9:13am

 

Ontheprowl: Just asking, any of you allergic to animals?

 

TooOP: no...?

 

Onebigbulk: ^

 

Sariaboutthat: not to my knowledge

 

Beegonethot: bugs gimme the creeps

 

Sariaboutthat: And here I thought you support bee lives

 

Ontheprowl: ok ok noted

 

Beegonethot: They just creep me out. The way they fly in your face or how their legs just crawl on you.

 

Beegonethot: @Ontheprowl Why u ask?

 

Ontheprowl: no reason

 

Beegonethot: Wait a min you can't just ask and ghost us without telling

 

Ontheprowl: I'm legally allowed to

 

Beegonethot: ok u got me there

 

TooOP: Prowl are you going to pull a Bee?

 

Beegonethot: I take offense with that

 

Ontheprowl: I would never stoop so low

 

Beegonethot: Now you just hurt me

 

Onebigbulk: I don't know I'm getting a weird feeling out of this

 

Ontheprowl: I think that's just you

 

Ontheprowl: Don't worry about it

 

Beegonethot: Now that even makes me more worried.

 

TooOP: Honestly Im kind of scared to enter Ultra Magnus' class becos I haven't completed my 4th assignment for history.

 

Onebigbulk: Its honestly a horrible move by him, I don't think he knows what's been happening with you :/

 

TooOP: I don't talk with the school counsellors they all suck. I only talk with Ratchet and he never says anything to anyone

 

Sariaboutthat: You've been to school counselling?

 

TooOP: It was some lady who kept telling me what I'm feeling right now will pass and I will eventually learn to let loose and let go and then I punched a hole in the wall the next day at school.

 

Sariaboutthat: Is that why there's a dent at the Physics lab?

 

TooOP: No that's from when Rodimus attempted to throw ball in class

 

TooOP: school counselling and outside counselling never really helped I guess. Ratchet has enough dry humor for me to feel okay with talking with him.

 

TooOP: I just pray that Ultra Magnus won't make me stand outside class or something

 

Sariaboutthat: if anything that'd be dumb of him.

 

-

 

4 March, 9:21am

 

Sariaboutthat: Ya'll hear that weird garble noise?

 

Beegonethot: What weird garble noise?

 

Sariaboutthat: maybe its just the teacher's stomach

 

Beegonethot: ewww

 

-

 

4 March, 9:28am

 

Onebigbulk: Anyone seen Prowl? He was supposed to be in science class with me and he hasn't showed up

 

Beegonethot:*bad vibes*

 

-

 

4 March, 9:32am

 

Beegonethot: chicken_army.png

 

Beegonethot: FUCK ME SOMEONE HELPNSNDK

 

-

 

"Ladies Night"

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

4 March, 9:33am

 

Sariaboutthat: Goat.png

 

Sariaboutthat: Is that a goat in our locker room????

 

Velkarie: Oh so that's where he went

 

Sariaboutthat: ????????

 

Euniversallycute: When I said one dog, I didn't mean an entire zoo. 

 

Euniversallycute: Ah shit the goat got to my homework, what am I supposed to tell Mr Perceptor???

 

Sariaboutthat: Im standing right next to you and you just gave your homework to the goat.

 

Euniversallycute: Don't expose me like that I'm weak at physics

 

Velkarie: It's easy though.

 

Euniversallycute: Blease guys I don't do well under intense scrutiny :'(

 

Blazingthroughhell: They're having everyone evacuate the school I'm crying-

 

Euniversallycute: Not even a month into high school and we're already committing crimes @Velkarie

 

Velkarie: Crimes!!!!!

 

Sariaboutthat: Can someone tell me what's going on????

 

Euniversallycute: It was an idea to cheer OP up. He did help me during the school orientation anyway and he's a nice guy who's been through shit.

 

Euniversallycute: It was just going to be a dog I swear-

 

Velkarie: I should probably round the animals up before someone gets hurt

 

Sariaboutthat: What are we gonna say???

 

Blazingthroughhell: I got this.

 

Blazingthrough: But first

 

Blazingthroughhell: Duckselfie.png

 

Blazingthroughhell: This funky lil' lady is such a fucking queen uwu

 

Sariaboutthat: Priorities set straight


	15. Animal Control

* * *

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

4 May, 9:40am

 

Shockinglyhandsome: lizard.png

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Maybe if I wrestle the monitor lizard, it'll submit to me and I can rule the school with it

 

Blitzbrainiac: You touch Ms Keisha and I'll wrestle you instead

 

Megaslut: You own the lizard???

 

Blitzbrainiac: I just feed it on occasion but I'm surprised she found her way to the school.

 

Strikayoudown: So did a 100 other animals

 

Soundthealarm: Yeah you're gonna have to do something about it cause I heard Ultra Magnus calling animal control

 

Soundthealarm: call.mov

 

Blitzbrainiac: ShIT-

 

Starringme: Yeah if anyone needs help, don't call me. I'm not touching stinky animals

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'll have you know that they all treat themselves to spa days and clean themselves!!

 

Strikayoudown: I just did my nails so no thanks :/

 

Luggingbaggage: Your problem, you fix it

 

Blitzbrainiac: Where's the friendship??? :((((

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I'm not missing out on a chance to take a selfie with a horse so FUCK YEAH I'M IN

 

Megaslut: Im not going to sit on a wet field listening to Ultra Magnus talk about rules and regulations so im coming

 

Blitzbrainiac: Thank you

 

Luggingbaggage: I'll make up an excuse

 

Blitzbrainiac: Aww you do care!! :)))

 

Luggingbaggage: It was that or let the teachers hound us for answers

 

Arachnophobia: Guys I just came to school what on earth are cows doing on our soccer field???

 

Arachnophobia: Not that I mind that field needed chopping anyway

 

Strikayoudown: ^

 

Soundthealarm: I suggest you go the the evac area.

 

Arachnaphobia: Cowchet.png

 

Arachnophobia: Not gonna lie this cow looks exactly like Dr Ratchet

 

Blitzbrainiac: Now I can never unsee

 

Megaslut: Can we please get on with what we were doing before someone sees us????

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Alright let's go lesbians!!!

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

4 March, 9:56am

 

Sariaboutthat: Anyone seen Bee???

 

TooOP: I didn't see him on my way down...

 

Sariaboutthat: Optimus, I can't see you, everyone's too tall

 

TooOP: I'm waving my hand

 

Ontheprowl: This is a nightmare...

 

Onebigbulk: Where you are Prowl???

 

Ontheprowl: Diffusing the situation

 

TooOP: You were behind all this??

 

Ontheprowl: Yes and no

 

Ontheprowl: They're all from the sanctuary I made at the back of the school nearby

 

Sariaboutthat: There's a sanctuary near the school??? Since when?

 

TooOP: apparently now????

 

Ontheprowl: The forest behind the school was the only place I could set it up in secret without some authority poking their noses in so :/

 

Ontheprowl: Anyway, it was V and a friend who wanted to know if they could take one of the dogs so I let them. But I don't know how every animal got out.

 

Sariaboutthat: Hold on a sec

 

(Sariaboutthat added Euniversallycute)

 

TooOP: A friend?

 

Euniversallycute: E, and yeah I'm partially responsible for the whole thing

 

Euniversallycute: And by partially I mean I devised the idea of bringing a dog to school but I didn't think it'd get this intense.

 

Ontheprowl: Please tell me you at least got some of them out

 

Euniversallycute: Honestly its V doing the work not me, but yeah she's got some of the goats out.

 

Euniversallycute: It was terrifying and humorous when Ms Arcee attempted to square off against one of the goats but we convinced not to

 

TooOP: Primus

 

Sariaboutthat: I'll never ever underestimate Ms Arcee.

 

Euniversallycute: Now that I've explained everything, my work here is done

 

Onebigbulk: But you didn't do anything

 

Ontheprowl: And you better help out

 

Euniversallycute: Okay okay I know I'm with V now trying to herd the chickens.

 

Euniversallycute: But before I leave this godforsaken chat, I have words of wisdom and truth to pass on to you

 

TooOP: We're older than you

 

Euniversallycute: "Put naught the weak against a horde for they shall conquer and devour."

 

Onebigbulk: o...kay..?

 

Sraiaboutthat: I hate to break it to you but that was neither truth nor wisdom

 

Euniversallycute: Not to you

 

Euniversallycute: suffocated_bee.png

 

 

Sariaboutthat: So that's where he is

 

TooOP: Oh my god is he dead???

 

Euniversallycute: I poked him with a stick and safe to say he's still breathing.

 

Euniversallycute: Oh and I think Ratchet's trying to square off with the monitor lizard

 

TooOP: What?!

 

Ontheprowl: brb

 

(Euniversallycute left the group chat)

 

-

 

“Vrowlwing”

_Blitzwing – Blitzbrainiac_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Velda - Velkerie_

4 March, 10:09am

Velkarie: Guys I don't know what to do with the Bee corpse

 

Ontheprowl: Are you sure he's not dead

 

Velkarie: Relax the worse that could happen is that they scratch his eye out of something

 

Blitzbrainiac: They weren't harmed were they

 

Velkarie: Don't think they are, they look perfectly content

 

Blitzbrainiac: What if we just left them there on Bee?

 

Ontheprowl: Blitzwing

 

Blitzbrainiac: ITS REVENGE FOR PRANKING ME LAST TERM

 

Velkarie: He pranked you?

 

Blitzbrainiac: It involved spray glue and a chair but I'd rather not talk about it.

 

Ontheprowl: You did steal his DS

 

Blitzbrainiac: And I gave it back to him with a complete pokedex, ungrateful.

 

Velkarie: Which game was it?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Alpha Ruby

 

Velkarie: Sweeeet

 

Ontheprowl: Quick will an oat bar convince Illy to follow me?

 

Blitzbrainiac: The sparrow , the lizard or the goat?

 

Ontheprowl: Lizard

 

Velkarie: Just wave it like its the snack of the lifetime and he'll come to you

 

Ontheprowl: Thanks, and just put Bee outside.

 

Velkarie: Alright. But I don't think E and I can moved Bee, even if he's small

 

Blitzbrainiac: Hold on, I'm asking Megatron to help

 

Velkarie: Oh he came?

 

Blitzbrainiac: He said he could help

 

Velkarie: Aww, he's a sweet guy

 

Blitzbrainiac: Careful you don't say that to Megatron or he'd make a meme out of you brutally

 

Velkarie: I past of the point of caring at this point so lay it on me

 

-

 

"Ladies Night"

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

4 March, 10: 15am

 

Euniversallycute: Thirsty.png

 

 

Euniversallycute: No lie, Megatron's hella hot

 

Sariaboutthat: ew ewe ew ew

 

Euniversallycute: Im kidding, but he's really big, but I think that might just be V

 

Euniversallycute: I'm sowwee V that hurt o,,w,,o

 

Velkarie: Never mess with the Crime Lord

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always save your work frequently kids or the computer will crash on you and half your chapter will be gone


	16. Cryptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sariaboutthat: Whoa i didn't know OP worked out
> 
> Blazingthroughhell: What made u think that?
> 
> Sariaboutthat: He's a nerd!!!
> 
> Velkarie: Not a nerd
> 
> Velkarie: A twunk
> 
> Euniversallycute: Oh my god that makes so much more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might push from every 2 days to every 3-4, gotta treat myself to breaks between trying to finish another fic and dumping more ideas for other things

* * *

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

4 March, 10:39am

 

Beegonethot: Guys I had a fever dream that Megatron was carrying me

 

Sariaboutthat: I think that actually happened

 

Sariaboutthat: Thirsty.png

Beegonethot: oh my primus

 

TooOP: Where are you????

 

Beegonethot: I think im in the school backyard? I dont know I just see trees

 

Onebigbulk: Just follow the sound of sirens

 

Beegonethot: Wait the police r here???

 

Sariaboutthat: So is animal control. It's wild.

 

TooOP:  If you count the juniors starting a wrestling match in a cult circle, sure.

 

Beegonethot: Okay guys I think I spot the crowd.

 

Beegonethot: Oh god that's alot of cars and trucks

 

Onebigbulk: I think Prowl and the others already evacuated the animals already so they'd find nothing :/

 

(TooOP added Ratchet to the group chat)

 

Beegonethot: Wait what's he doing here

 

TooOP: He told me to add him here

 

Ratchet: Okay which one of you did it?

 

Beegoenthot: I swear it wasnt me this time

 

Sariaboutthat: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about dr ratchet

 

TooOP: It's honestly a long complicated situation with no real main culprit...

 

Ratchet: In my fifty three years of living this is by far the worst situation I've ever had.

 

Beegonethot: This is a free swearing chat if that's what you're asking

 

Onebigbulk: I think the animals all went out of the building already

 

Ratchet: Primus forbid... Whatever, just stay out of trouble...

 

(Ratchet left the chat)

TooOP: Do we tell Ratchet?

 

Beegonethot: Snitches get stitches and r bitches

 

Sariaboutthat: We'll just pretend today never happened...?

 

Onebigbulk: This is definitely something I will never forget so probably not.

 

Ontheprowl: Have the cops come?

 

Beegonethot: Out local cryptic has finally arrived

 

TooOP: Yeah, they're searching the north side of the school

 

Ontheprowl: Okay good, I still have time.

 

Sariaboutthat: You might wanna show us that animal sanctuary you guys have going on

 

Beegonethot: there's a sanctuary in our school???

 

Onebigbulk: Read the earlier messages ^

 

Ontheprowl: Maybe after this whole thing is over.

 

TooOP: Honestly this is the best time of my life. Magnus can't kill me over my work now

 

Sariaboutthat: Blessed

 

Beegonethot: What's the deal with Magnus anyway he should loosen up

 

TooOP: He just expects alot from us, its fine

 

Beegonethot: Oh my primus I finally found you guys.

 

Beegonethot: It's like how John mulaney describes a sea of drunk toddlers

 

Onebigbulk: That sounds right.

 

-

 

4 March, 11:32am

 

Beegonethot: It's upsetting that they're making us continue class despite everything that happened.

 

Beegonethot: I'm still getting trauma from the chicken attack

 

Sariaboutthat: I almost forgot you got attacked by chickens because the very idea of it happening is dumb.

 

Sariaboutthat: But after everything that's happened im not surprised anymore.

 

Onebigbulk: You okay bee? 

 

Beegonethot: I just taste feathers in my mouth, nothing's bleeding surprisingly.

 

Ontheprowl: Sry about that

 

Beegonethot: If you take me to Denny's all is forgiven

 

Onetheprowl: mcdonalds chicken nuggets

 

Beegonethot: i hate you

 

Sariaboutthat: Whoa OP, what;s Megatron doing? He went all cryptic up at you

 

Beegonethot: Whoa do you actually like him???

 

TooOP: What no!!!!

 

Onebigbulk: You guys talk alot for guys in opposing committees....

 

TooOP: We're just... acquaintances?? I don't know but definitely not in love!! That's weird

 

TooOP: He just asked me if I'm going to Swindle and Lockdown's party...

 

Beegonethot: WAIT THE SWINLOCK PARTY???

 

Beegonethot: ARE YOU GUYS THINKING WHAT IM THINKING :DDD

 

TooOP: I really don't know if I'm up for it...

 

Sariaboutthat: I heard their parties get intense...

 

Sariaboutthat: Yeah I'm totally going.

 

Beegonethot: HELL YEAH

 

Onebigbulk: I could go if I'm free. I think some of my art club buddies are going as well...

 

Ontheprowl: I'm just going to make sure no one does anything stupid.

 

Beegonethot: Said the man who just let a 100 fucking animals loose in the school

 

TooOP: Bee you broke your nose the last party you went....

 

Beegonethot: Not my fault Ridget underestimated my ability to stair surf

 

Sariaboutthat: do you have clips of that?

 

Onebigbulk: I do

 

Onebigbulk: surf.mov

 

Beegonethot: I was crowned surf champion that day

 

Ontheprowl: No you weren't

 

Beegonethot: I have the scar to prove it >:(

 

TooOP: Primus

 

Beegonethot: Okay okay OP, how about

 

Beegonethot: If you go to the party and somehow, I break something in my body, I owe you 100 bucks

 

Sariaboutthat: oh wow

 

TooOP: That is the stupidest bet I've ever heard....

 

Beegonethot: so whats it gonna be

 

TooOP:....I'm in

 

Ontheprowl: Oh primus

 

Beegonethot: WELCOME TO THE BIG LEAGUE PRIME!!

 

Sariaboutthat: I'll bring a camera in case Bee actually does something stupid

 

Onebigbulk: I'm already getting bad feelings about this...

 

Ontheprowl: honestly its,like that for every situation that has happened

 

-

 

"Untitled group chat"

_Prowl - Ontheprowl_

_Optimus - TooOP_

4 March, 2:54pm

 

(Ontheprowl added Euniversallycute and Velkarie to the group chat)

 

Euniversallycute: psst Optimus

 

Euniversallycute: Meet us at the school gate at the back

 

Velkarie: I promise you its not a murder

 

TooOP: Cryptic but okay.

 

-

 

"Ladies Night"

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

4 March, 3:30pm

 

Euniversallycute: cute.png

 

Euniversallycute: Mission accomplished

 

Sariaboutthat: Whoa i didn't know OP worked out

 

Blazingthroughhell: What made u think that?

 

Sariaboutthat: He's a nerd!!!

 

Velkarie: Not a nerd

 

Velkarie: A twunk

 

Euniversallycute: Oh my god that makes so much more sense.


	17. Start A Riot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the time since I last posted a chapter* Hey wait a minute-

* * *

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

10 March, 6:23pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Oops they did it again :))))))

 

Soundthealarm: who did it again?

 

Arachnophobia: I'll do you one better, what did it again?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'll do you one better, why did it again?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: screenshot.png

 

Shockinglyhandsome: After the whole thing with the animals went down, Sentinel decided to impose curfew and restriction to certain parts of the school so that students are strictly watched and don't go doing illegal shit or smh. Like the school forest at the back. And guess what.

 

Strikayoudown: The school agreed

 

Shockinglyhandsome: THE SCHOOL AGREED

 

Shockinglyhandsome: THEY'RE BARRICADING THE GATE IN THE SOUTH WING

 

Blitzbrainiac: The one that leads to the forest?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: THE ONE THAT LEADS TO THE FOREST.

 

Blitzbrainiac: CONFOUNDED SHREWS

 

Megaslut: tsk tsk

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Did he just tsk-ed?

 

Luggingbaggage: oh my primus he tsk-ed

 

Strikayoudown: oh wow im quaking

 

Arachnaphobia: careful guys he's bringing out the big guns

 

Megaslut: Shockwave you're not seeing the potential.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: what potential

 

Megaslut: Its a chance for us to abuse our power as a petitioning council.

 

Strikayoudown: you know I forgot we could do that.

 

Megaslut: We petition that the move be dispelled along with the voices of those who don't like it. We can get more students to vote for us.

 

Soundthealarm: That'd work

 

Shockinglyhandsome: how'd you know?

 

Soundthealarm: I saw someone throw a chair at their council room door and yell "FUCK THE AUTOSCUMS"

 

Blitzbrainiac: I believe that was me

 

Blitzbrainiac: Oh wait that was a month ago!!

 

Megaslut: I just need help from everyone to rally some people to help spread the word. And also garner support. Can you guys do it by tonight?

 

Soundthealarm: There's a reason I'm Soundwave

 

Shockinglyhandsome: because ur parents are horrible at naming convention

 

Soundthealarm: I can kill you with my bass

 

Arachnophobia: kid went from a 0 to a 100 real quick

 

Starringme: I can help just this once. Only because they rules are fucking shit.

 

Strikayoudown: We're all helping because that's technically our job in this council

 

Megaslut: Good to know you'll are still loyal

 

Arachnophobia: we tolerate each other not serve you dipstick

 

Megaslut: I'm just kidding

 

Arachnophobia: just don't start a riot like last time.

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

11 March, 9:12am

 

Americandream: CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY THERE'S A RIOT OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL???

 

Firejet: Brother where are you??? I can't be seeing you!!!

 

Stormjet: I'M WHAT THEY BE SAYING "LOST IN THE SAUCE"

 

g2gfast: I can hear you guys slapping each others hands in this chat but I have to saythis is mot the tiem for jokes because theres no way we can go to class like thsi

 

Smoothjazz: I think its a riot against the new rule you're enforcing Sentinel

 

Smoothjazz: Admittedly this is less intense than the last one

 

TooOP: I don't think they're dispersing anytime soon.

 

Americandream: THEN MAKE THEM DISPERSE!!!!

 

TooOP: I don't know about you but trying to disperse a hundred thousand screaming people is like trying to get a chicken to cross a road

 

Firejet: I don't be getting the reference

 

TooOP: It's impossible.

 

Americandream: WHICH LUNATIC IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?!?

 

Smoothjazz: I think we all know who and it rhymes with an "M" to a "tron"

 

Americandream: I SEE THAT NUMBSKULL

 

TooOP: Oh wow he even had a speech and everything prepared.

 

Amerciandream: Don't go goo goo eye on him

 

Smoothjazz: Calm down SP, best we don't jump to conclusions.

 

g2gfast: I'm close to where the speech is happening want me to type out the demands?

 

TooOP: go ahead, I think we're all too far away

 

Amerciandream: DON'T LEAVE A SINGLE THING OUT.

 

TooOP: Even if we find a solution for this, I don't think it'll work out like it did the last time. There were alot of students complaining.

 

Americandream: Whose side are you on Optimus??

 

TooOP: Do I really have a choice 

 

g2gfast: He wants all rules imposed on the school like curfews and restriction to disband. And in addition, to make sure students are not heavily monitored by both students in the council and teachers as it is an invasion of privacy. And I quote "We are here to be students, not prisoners to the system".

 

TooOP: I'm surprised that got applause

 

Smoothjazz: That just proves how badly they hate the rules.

 

Smoothjazz: Also you might want to tell your friend to not yell "F' the Autobots"

 

TooOP: Yeah, sorry about that.

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

11 March, 9:15am

 

Sariaboutthat: Soundwave is blasting "Start A Riot" And there will never been a cooler school upstaging than this ever again.

 

Beegonethot: I yelled "Fuck the Autobots" and threw a sandwich in the air. Life is good

 

TooOP: You're part of the Autobot group Bee.

 

Beegonethot: "Autosluts". Not "Autobots" There's a syllable difference

 

Sariaboutthat: wholesome.png

 

Sariaboutthat: Bulkhead carrying Blazer on his shoulders is so wholesome.

 

Beegonethot: What makes it more wholesome is that she's also yelling "Fuck Sentidick"

 

TooOP: oh my primus spare me

 

Beegonethot: threebroschilling.png

 

Beegonethot: Prowl ditched us again for that Blitzbrain

 

Sariaboutthat: I gotta admit, that's wholesome too. Also terrifying that Blitzwing can carry V and Prowl on his shoulders at the same time.

 

Beegonethot: Makes you speculate what he's doing outside of school. I have a working theory that he's secretly working as a hitman for the Russians

 

Sariaboutthat: He's german.

 

Beegonethot: Anyway, if Prowl still ain't gonna tell us about Blitzwing and him I'm ready to throw hands

 

TooOP: Can we focus please? And stop yelling fuck the autobots.

 

Beegonethot: I'm a free spirit with a racecar u can't tell me what to do

 

Onebigbulk: Hey anyone know a way in? We need to get our art pieces

 

Beegonethot: Might wanna ask Prowl, he knows secret entrances

 

Sariaboutthat: Or you could just ask them to make way?

 

TooOP: Okay that's it I'm dispersing this fucking crowd.

 

Beegonethot: OH MY GOD HE SAID FUCK

 

Sariaboutthat: What's he doing I don't see him?!

 

Onebigbulk: oh no

 

-

 

“Vrowlwing”

_Blitzwing – Blitzbrainiac_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Velda - Velkerie_

11 March, 9:32am

 

Blitzbrainiac: I have to admit that Optimus friend of yours is quite bold, Prowl.

 

Velkerie: You mean 'he just snatched Megatron's megaphone like he snatched his wig' bold?

 

Ontheprowl: Its been a rollercoaster for him for the past few months so I can understand

 

Blitzbrainiac: Well, this has been fun!!

 

-

 

(Audio transcript)

11 March, 9:17am

 

"And so we'll not move until- Hey, what are you doing Prime-"

 

"(soft) Doing my job as a student council- (Crackling from the megaphone) Attention students of Cybertron High. Unfortunately, as school rules dictate, we can't have a riot in the school grounds concerning matters inside of the school so we're asking you to disperse immediately!" 

 

"Really Optimus-"

 

"I'm just as tired of this as I've been for every other day I have to deal with these kinds of bullshit so shut it and let me talk."

 

"...."

 

"(clears throat) I know the new rules the Autobot committee has set up is...frustrating. And I understand that this is a situation not everyone is in favor of. Please understand that because of the recent fiasco, we're concerned about the safety and well being of every student and how situations that we fail to contain because of the lack of such rules may affect our school hours. But that does not mean we'll turn a blind eye to your complaints.

 

As a member of the Autobot committee, and also in respect to the concerns the Decepticon committee has displayed because of the change in rules, I'll be sure to look into it and see if we can compromise, with the help of Megatron and his committee of course."

 

"(loud murmurs from the crowd)"

 

"....(crackle from the megaphone) I'll consider the offer. I suppose working with a competent student like you can help make things easier. (shuffling of feet) Don't think your voices will go unheard. I'll make sure things will change with the rules so stupidly imposed by a certain student I believe failed to think this through. Meanwhile, I suggest we return to our classes before the teachers start sending us to detention hm? Thank you for the support today."

 

"(Loud chattering as the loud shuffling of feet happen, slowly dispersing)"

 

"...not bad little Prime."

 

"Not bad yourself Megatron. Though a riot was really unnecessary."

 

"I'm quite disappointed at the turnout though. Everything was very much a last minute gig. Last year's was even more chaotic."

 

"...You're actually going to consider the offer right?"

 

"You've accepted and tolerated my every offer before. I might as well accept this one."

 

"(soft chuckle) Right.... Thanks."

 

"Anything better than that idiot 'friend' of yours. Text me when you're available to discuss."

 

-Audio recording end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been busy starting a TFA AU ask blog on tumblr, which is why there was a small delay in updating this chapter. If you want to check it out, you can check out the link here: https://tfadarkauaskblog.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> You can also search the tfadarkauaskblog on tumblr. If some of you are abstaining from tumblr due to its policies, please tell me which other site you'd like me to post the blog on! If it gets enough posts, I'm updating it on Tapastics :)


	18. Typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontheprowl: So? What do you see Megatron as?
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: I mean...I guess he's ok to be around with? I don't feel like I have to be this nice guy who tolerates people's bullshit. 
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: He doesn't ask too much if something bothers me that I don't want to tell.... And he helped me on occasion. And we make jokes sometimes
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: Oh god that's what friends do.

* * *

"Untitled group chat"

_Optimus - TooOP_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

14 March, 02:34pm

 

Americandream: Still snuggling up to that Megaasshole huh?

 

TooOP: I'm not Sentinel. I thought you knew me better.

 

Americandream: Apparently, I don't

 

TooOP: I'm just meeting the Decepticon committee and finalizing the whole deal. I'm not 'snuggling up' to Megatron...

 

Americandream: Then can you tell me why I'm not involved??? I should be the one to deal with things like these!!

 

TooOP: You heard Megatron, he doesn't really want to discuss things with you.

 

Americandream: Well I'm the President of the Autobot Committee so I deserve to at least put my own input on this!!

 

TooOP: I'd rather not risk Megatron just completely trashing the whole deal because of a wrong input. No offence.

 

Americandream: Offence taken

 

TooOP: Look, I'll handle this alright? Then you can get a break....?

 

Americandream: Fine, whatever. At least if anything goes wrong I won't be blamed for it.

 

Americandream: Just remember to report whatever they're up to. Remember, you still are a member of the Autobot Committee. And if you turn your back, there's gonna be bad consequences.

 

TooOP: .....Thanks for the reminder.

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Bumblebee - Beegonethot_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

14 March, 4:20pm

 

Beegonethot: Remind me why I'm in this illegal group gathering again

 

Beegonethot: If this is an extortion im too young to die

 

Megaslut: Even I wouldn't murder you because that'd be a waste of my time.

 

Beegonethot: And I worshiped your meme accounts

 

TooOP: You were part of the meeting because you were the only 'Autobot' sided student that had very strong differing opinion to the rule Sentinel placed. And I think it's good to have at least your opinion on whatever we discussed since you know most of the students pretty well.

 

Beegonethot: If everyone from the committee is supposed to be here then where's Starscream?

  
Megatron: You honestly think I trust that bitch around rule making?

 

Strikayoudown: For context, he once slipped an order to erect a statue of him in the school until we caught him.

 

Blitzbrainiac: And frankly I don't want to see the face of Starscream every morning when I'm already going to hell

 

Firejet: Hell?

 

Stormjet: But he just said school

 

Beegonethot: Oh sweet summer children

 

g2gfast: so everythigns' good and we can levae it as it is?

 

Megaslut: Oh we still have a few issues to work out as a whole. Especially if the school is still stubborn about not changing things. This chat is to just have a means of contacting each other as easily as possible.

 

Luggingbaggage: But that does not mean that we won't be confrontational. We'll still get physical if any of you do something bad.

 

Smoothjazz: Easy there Lugnut, we don't want anything confrontational happening either.

 

g2gfast: Just checking before I tyep the whole letter and send it to the principal, MAke sure the south gate is locked earlier from 6pm, get rid of the previous rules made by Sentinel. But at the same time ensure all students get home by 5pm while doing a check around the school twice by gaurds, and restrciting areas of the school that are no longer used by the school or are in need of upgrading which are the odl greenhouse and teh pthaway goign to th south gate

 

TooOP: Yup

 

Blitzbrainiac: I still don't like that the south gate is being restricted... Where am I going to go to practice my dancing skills?!

 

Beegonethot: I'll kill to see you dance blitzbrain

 

Megaslut: Just make sure you don't type in those typos as well Zippy

 

g2gfast: It's not Zippy. And I'm not going to, I just type fast when I'm writing instant messagaes

 

Beegonethot: So now that's out of the way.... which of you are going to the SWINLOCK PARTAAYYY

 

TooOP: Bee

 

Strikayoudown: And we'll tell you why?

 

Beegonethot: Because now I've extended this bet to anyone else who knows of it!! Only OP's in it but where's the fun in that

 

Megaslut: Oh?

 

TooOP: It's really stupid but a 100 bucks sounds tempting.

 

Beegonethot: If I break a leg during the party, ya'll get a 100 bucks!! But if it gets too much, it'll be 5 bucks

 

Blitzbrainiac: That's a $95 decrease....

 

Strikayoudown: I'm not bothering myself with this useless bet. But yes, I'm going to the party.

 

Luggingbaggage: I'm going too, but joining a bet is not a thing I do.

 

Beegonethot: Boooo, party poopers

 

Strikayoudown: Say that again and I'll throw you on a pool table for a party experience

 

Beegonethot: im allergic to large fists blease don't

 

Firejet: Ooh! I'll be going at the party!

 

Stormjet: And we'll be going together and having fun!!

 

Smoothjazz: Then I must warn you that if anyone asks you to go to the back with them, don't. Just walk out of there fast.

 

Firejet: Why???

 

Megaslut: Just listen to him

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'm going to get cake and dance!! 

 

Beegonethot: All my dreams will come true on that day 

 

Smoothjazz: It'll depend on my mood. I'll go if they have a good DJ

 

Megaslut: I think they'll tell this Friday.

 

Smoothjazz: ah

 

g2gfast: Alright i tyedp out the letter and senrt it. jsuy have to wait for a few days.

 

Megaslut: Good.

 

Luggingbaggage: Now don't talk to us unless it's important.

 

Beegonethot: Ok jeez goodbye I guess.

 

Smoothjazz: I'll see ya'll at school tommorrow

 

Megaslut: Oh before I forget.

 

Megaslut: (Address number)

 

Megaslut: The location for the party. You're still going right Prime?

 

TooOP: Yeah. Thanks.

 

Megaslut: Wouldn't want you getting lost and missing out on you first party

 

TooOP: Right :/

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

14 March, 6:01pm

 

Beegonethot: chatscreenshot.png

 

Beegonethot: u sure nothing's happening between you and Megatron?

 

TooOP: Bee we are literally just schoolmates. acquaintances. nothing more.

 

Onebigbulk: If anything, I think you two sound and look more than just acquaintances.

 

Ontheprowl: I believe it's called being friends

 

Beegonethot: Cryptic is not a good look on you prowl

 

Sariaboutthat: Do you even know what you two are? Like friends that sort of things?

 

TooOP: I don't know???

 

TooOP: Like just the idea of us knowing each other is already bad. I'm an Autobot council member and he's a decepticon council leader! Those two don't mix!!

 

TooOP: I already feel bad that I'm supposed to get something out of him to use against him but it's also bad that I don't want to because I see him as an okay persona I feel bad about it.

 

TooOP: God I hate school

 

Beegonethot: I don't think average schools get this kind of drama

 

Sariaboutthat: really bee

 

Beegonethot: I'm horrible at comforting friends I'm sorry.

 

Ontheprowl: Okay what if you think of it this way. 

 

Ontheprowl: Instead of thinking about 'autobot' and 'decepticon' and what others would think, what about you? 

 

Onebigbulk: We don't care who you make friends with, even if it's Megatron...sort of. As long as they don't hurt you.

 

Sariaboutthat: Side's I think Megatron's got a soft spot for you.

 

TooOP: What?

 

Sariaboutthat: He literally disbanded a riot he started for you OP. If that doesn't scream something similar to romantic I don't know what is

 

TooOP: ITS NOT ROMANTIC FOR THE 100TH TIME

 

Ontheprowl: So? What do you see Megatron as?

 

TooOP: I mean...I guess he's ok to be around with? I don't feel like I have to be this nice guy who tolerates people's bullshit. 

 

TooOP: He doesn't ask too much if something bothers me that I don't want to tell.... And he helped me on occasion. And we make jokes sometimes

 

TooOP: Oh god that's what friends do.

 

Sariaboutthat: That took you long

 

TooOP: Hold on I'm gonna go for a while.

 

Beegonethot: They grow up so fast

 

Ontheprowl: He's older than us

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

14 March, 6:08pm

 

TooOP: Megatron?

 

Megaslut: Something wrong?

 

TooOP: This is really embarrassing to ask but we're.... friends right?

 

Megaslut: You only know that now??

 

TooOP: Oh my primus just kill me now

 

Megaslut: What were you thinking we were for a whole month???

 

TooOP: Some guy you could disturb once in a while?

 

Megaslut: I wouldn't buy some guy I'd disturb once in a while meals would I?

 

TooOP: You got me there.

 

Megaslut: I find it hilarious you didn't pick up on our friendship

 

TooOP: You know with the whole 'Autobots' and 'Decepticons' thing. its complicated...

 

Megaslut: I understand, but still very humorous.

 

TooOP: So..friends?

 

Megaslut: Friends.

 

Megaslut: And I've long forgiven about that little accident with you and my things. You've done nothing bad to me even with every chance you got to.

 

TooOP: Yeah, sorry about that whole thing again.

 

Megaslut: No need to little Prime

 

TooOP: That is not going to stop is it.

 

Megaslut: Never

 

TooOP: Darn, an unlucky curse.

 

Megaslut: Humorous

 


	19. Purple Or Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beegonethot: While we wait I think it's time I showed you around the world of parties
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: primus
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: I mean what's the worse that could happen
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: Oh you would not believe

* * *

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

27 March, 4:21pm

 

Beegonethot: Who's ready for the partaayyy!!!!

 

Sariaboutthat: Should I wear a dress or a casual outift?

 

Sariaboutthat: I want something that says "lesbian"

 

Onebigbulk: It's going to be a long night and it gets cold so something long sleeved

 

Sariaboutthat: Dress it is

 

TooOP: Is anyone carpooling with Bee? Because I'm taking a bus there.

 

Beegonethot: NOOOOOO

 

Ontheprowl: I already have a ride.

 

Beegonethot: A date?

 

Ontheprowl: No, I have a motorcycle

 

Beegonethot: Since when were you this cool?!

 

Onebigbulk: Since when did you get a motorcycle??

 

Ontheprowl: I had it since last year. I just barely use it because it has special mods I don't want to exhuast

 

Beegonethot: Wait so that means you're using it to show off.....

 

Beegonethot: Which means you do have a date!!

 

Ontheprowl: I just want to use my motorcycle because I don't want to die sitting in your car.

 

Beegonethot: You're not denying it so I'm going to put it out there :)))))

 

Sariaboutthat: Where are you Bee???

 

Beegonethot: I'm in the car. Wanna stop by Burger bot to get smh?

 

Sariaboutthat: Yesssss

 

TooOP: BEE DON'T USE YOUR PHONE WHILE DRIVING

 

Beegonethot: Relax Boss bot nothings going to happen to me

 

Onebigbulk: That's not what you said the last time your car slammed into the pole

 

Beegonethot: Yeah and I made it out alive. God can't touch me :)

 

Sariaboutthat: now im scared

 

Onebigbulk: If you change your mind, you can always ride the bus with me and Blazer

 

Beegonethot: But burger bottt :(((

 

Ontheprowl: I don't know what is it with you two and Burger Bot but their burgers aren't really the best tasting.

 

Beegonethot: U take that back >:O

 

TooOP: What time are you guys gonna make it?

 

Onebigbulk: Probably around 5 plus.

 

Beegonethot: Me too

 

Ontheprowl: I'l be coming at 6

 

TooOP: I'm still not sure about the party....

 

Beegonethot: Come on OP don't chicken out now

 

Ontheprowl: If it gets too intense you can always go back home first.

 

TooOP: I guess you're right.

 

Onebigbulk: No need to pressure yourself over the party, these things make me nervous too.

 

TooOP: I'm also worried about seeing Elita..

 

Beegonethot: Blackarachnia? She's coming too?

 

TooOP: Megatron told me. He said she might wanna talk to me...

 

Sariaboutthat: If anything happens we'll go in!

 

Ontheprowl: You'll be fine Optimus, just come to us if things go bad

 

TooOP: I guess

 

Onebigbulk: It's a day for us to relax! You should as well!

 

TooOP: I'll try :)

 

Beegonethot: Sari Im at your house! where u at???

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm still changing gimme a sec

 

Beegonethot: I cant park anywhere blease hurry

 

Sariaboutthat: I KNOW I SAID WAIT

 

Beegonethot: HURRY UPPPP

 

TooOP: This is going to be a fun night.

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

27 March, 4:30pm

 

Starringme: Purple or blue

 

Blitzbrainiac: Why not both

 

Starringme: Because it'd look ugly

 

Blitzbrainiac: ON YOU!!

 

Starringme: I'll fucking poison ur drink

 

Blitzbrainiac: bold of you to assume it already isn't spiked

 

Megaslut: Idiots

 

Starringme: Fuck you all

 

Arachnaphobia: How many of you already left?

 

Strikayoudown: Lugnut and I are at the deli near my house. Who wants food?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I need some before I get wasted

 

Soundthealarm: me too please

 

Megaslut: My parents didn't bother to fucking make dinner so get me the largest thing they have.

 

Starringme: get me a salad my fucking sister gave all of ours to the damn horse

 

Shockinglyhandsome: You didn't tell us you had a horse all this time???

 

Starringme: It's my sister's not mine. no way im touching it

 

Strikayoudown: Blackarachnia?

 

Arachnophobia: I'm good.

 

Megaslut: I just left the house if you want I can carpool you arachnia

 

Arachnophobia: I'm good I'm taking the uber.

 

Megaslut: Alright

 

Shockinglyhandsome:@Soundthealarm u got the camera?

 

Soundthealarm: yep

 

Arachnaphobia: Why do you need the camera?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I need to capture the stupid shit that happens on our last frat house party as Decepticunts.

 

Strikayoudown: I can't tell if that was sentimental or spiteful, but I don't like either

 

Starringme: I still can't fucking decide help me you afts

 

Blitzbrainiac: Unlike you, I'm at least decisive enough to figure out what to wear a week before already.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: You have never planned an outfit before. Its mostly been a mood things

 

Starringme: You once walked in to school looking like a fashion disaster that got dunked in glitter.

 

Blitzbrainiac: I was making a statement!!

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Wait is it a date???

 

Blitzbrainiac: I suppose you could say that

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Who's the lucky gal? Guy? Gender neutral pronoun?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Not telling

 

Megaslut: Is it silent type?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Yes

 

Shockinglyhandsome: YOU GUYS KNOW AND DIDN'T TELL ME NSJANWLJ

 

Blitzbrainiac: I can only trust 5 people in this chat to not spill anything.

 

Soundthealarm: who is the other one?

 

Blitzbrainiac: I best not say or I'll never hear the end of it

 

Arachnophobia: I think everyone knows

 

Strikayoudown: So that means you won't be with us around the party?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Oh I will be when something nasty or wild happens.

 

Megaslut: Have fun

 

Arachnaphobia: Get some ass

 

Soundthealarm: Those are two huge different moods

 

Starringme: YOU ALL STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION PURPLE OR BLUE?!?!?!

 

Arachnophobia: Primus just wear nothing

 

Starringme: AHHHH

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

27 March, 4:34pm

 

Megaslut: Hey Prime, you need anything to eat?

 

TooOP: ?

 

Megaslut: A friend of mine's getting food. She asked if quote ,"Does the twig want anything?"

 

TooOP: Rude :(

 

TooOP: Just a ham sandwhich please. Tell her I said thanks and I'll pay her back at the party.

 

Megaslut: Sure

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

27 March, 5:07pm

 

Sariaboutthat: I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE

 

Beegonethot: We didn't die Sari!!

 

TooOP: I don't even want to know what happened.

 

Sariaboutthat: Let's just say that there will forever be a dent in the hood of Bee's sad car

 

Beegonethot: Hey it was the other car not me!!!

 

Sariaboutthat: It's not even 6 and I already see a group of drunk jocks

 

Beegonethot: A rare sight in such habitats

 

TooOP: I'm inside the house in the living room.

 

Sariaboutthat: I think I see some of the cons.

 

TooOP: yeah Megatron's with me

 

Beegonethot: I know we probably persuaded you to be friends and all but you're sure sure you two are chill?

 

TooOP: He brought me a sandwich so there's that. I'm just waiting for you guys and Blackarachnia to show up

 

Beegonethot: While we wait I think it's time I showed you around the world of parties

 

TooOP: primus

 

Sariaboutthat: I mean what's the worse that could happen

 

TooOP: Oh you would not believe

 

-

 

27 March, 7:15pm

 

Sariaboutthat: We have a drunk Bee situation and its about to get wild

 

TooOP: oh my primus

 

Onebigbulk: oh my primus

 

Ontheprowl: oh my primus


	20. One Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TooOP: He's going to get into so much trouble
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: And you're not going to stop it?
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: No, I'll let Sari do the whole keeping watch thing. I just want them to have fun. I mean after everything I've put them through last month
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: If it's uncomfortable for you, no need to explain
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: No, I mean, I have nothing better to do than watch a bunch of idiots almost almost kill each other with darts so I might as well. It's over anyway.

* * *

(1 hour ago)

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

27 March, 6:15pm

 

Beegonethot: Only an hour in this shithole and somehow I learnt more about everyone than I initially thought

 

Beegonethot: Like who knew Smooth Jazz here is actually dating someone???

 

Ontheprowl: Everyone?

 

Beegonethot: But like, dating that kind of guy??

 

Ontheprowl: Is that a problem?

 

Beegonethot: No of course not, I'm just surprised its someone from another school. What's his name?

 

Onebigbulk: Gunmax I think. Jazz introduced him to me

 

Beegonethot: I honestly thought you'd be the one to date Jazz, Prowl

 

Ontheprowl: he's more like a brother to me.

 

Beegonethot: I see i see

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

27 March, 6:16pm

 

Beegonethot: still not spilling

 

TooOP: let it go Bee

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

27 March, 6:16pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Seeing Swindle and Lockdown make out aggressively will forever scar my two eyes. Not even bleach can save me

 

TooOP: I've trained myself to just blurr and censor these things out from my sight and mind.

 

Beegonethot: virgin boi

 

Beegonethot: where r u OP? I sort of lost you in the crowd?

 

TooOP: at some corner. Crowds get overwhelming

 

TooOP: I think at the corner opposite of Prowl's corner

 

Ontheprowl: I own it

 

Beegonethot: gotcha, im gonna find the booze 

 

TooOP: isn't it a bit too early for that?

 

Beegonethot: We don't have school tommorrow its finneee

 

Onebigbulk: I sense alot of bad vibes in that sentence

 

Beegonethot: While you all are chilling in your corners, I'm going to actually have my own fun and party :)

 

Ontheprowl: sure sure

 

Sariaboutthat: Don't worry, I'll keep a look out for him.

 

Sariaboutthat: Hey wait where did Bee go

 

Sariaboutthat: @Beegonethot ???

 

Sariaboutthat: Crap I think he switched his phone to silent mode

 

Sariaboutthat: Im diving in the sea of drunk seniors

 

TooOP: by yourself?

 

Sariaboutthat: I have Soundwave and Blazer I should be fine

 

Sariaboutthat: Soundwave'll scream if something's wrong

 

TooOP: Alright, just be careful. I'll come and find you later

 

Sariaboutthat: Alrighty

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Optimus - TooOP_

_Blackarachnia - Arachnophobia_

27 March, 6:20pm

 

Arachnophobia: Meet me in the balcony

 

TooOP: Now?

 

Arachnophobia: Of course now you twit

 

TooOP: where is it?

 

Arachnaphobia: Stairs on the left of the entrance, 2nd floor

 

TooOP: You sure its fine?

 

Arachnophobia: Swindle and Lockdown are too busy

eating each other out just come

 

TooOP: ok

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

27 March, 6:42pm

 

Megaslut: I saw you and Blackarachnia on the balcony? Everything alright?

 

TooOP: Yeah we just talked. Where'd you see us from?

 

Megaslut: I was watching Starscream getting annihilated at beer pong in the front lawn.

 

Megaslut: It was to Bee if you're wondering

 

TooOP: He's going to get into so much trouble

 

Megaslut: And you're not going to stop it?

 

TooOP: No, I'll let Sari do the whole keeping watch thing. I just want them to have fun. I mean after everything I've put them through last month

 

Megaslut: If it's uncomfortable for you, no need to explain

 

TooOP: No, I mean, I have nothing better to do than watch a bunch of idiots almost almost kill each other with darts so I might as well. It's over anyway.

 

TooOP: I know you remember about that talk. When I told you about that happened near the end of last month. 

 

Megaslut: I still remember, I'm sorry you had to go through that

 

TooOP: Again, it's alright

 

TooOP: I don't think I told you I also had nightmares. I still do, but it's less intense. And sometimes it turns into an episode. full blown panic and all. Dr Ratchet helps me sometimes with those. Sometimes I stay at home, other times I go to the bridge near the school. The one with a river and a steady grass slope. The time I wasn't around in school for a day or two, I really bothered my friends. And then the whole Blackarachnia thing happened and I really spooked them.

 

TooOP: And that wasn't the first time. I've really troubled them a lot and I feel like I should be a better friend. Make the most out of this year and just be a good friend while we're still in the same school.

 

Megaslut: I'm sorry to hear that you go through such things.

 

TooOP: Primus no need to be so formal. But yeah, I try to help myself and I think I'm getting better. I mean it's still sort of hard for me to get around the fact that Elita's still alive. And the fact that because of me she's gotta live with a metal arm and leg

 

Megaslut: Knowing Blackarachnia, she'd want you to stop blaming yourself or she'd "slap you"

 

Megaslut: And take it from me. You have good friends and they love you. However weird or idiotic some of them may be. If they did find you a 'bother', they'd long left you to be. So it's alright.

 

TooOP: Thanks...

 

TooOP: Maybe I should go to you for counselling

 

Megaslut: Don't be daft Little Prime, I am in no way experienced to do that

 

TooOP: I'm kidding

 

Megaslut: But if you'd like, you can always join me after school hours and chat out with me at my home. And if you have one of your episodes, you can come in the night as well.

 

TooOP: Really?

 

Megaslut: I don't say such things lightly

 

TooOP: What about your parents

 

Megaslut: They're barely at home, too busy being assholes

 

TooOP:...Care to tell? If it's uncomfortable for you, no need to explain

 

Megaslut:...if my friends know, I don't see why I shouldn't tell you.

 

Megaslut: When I started high school, both of them basically left me to my own devices without a care in a world where their money was going. I was only rich and able to spend that money because they couldn't give two shits about what I was doing. 

 

Megaslut: And before you say it couldn't be that bad, I once had to carry my stupidly drunk mother after a 'party' to her room while she kept yelling at me about how I could be better and smashed whatever bottle she had with her at me. I only got a few scabs. I told my father this and he told me 'to stop disturbing him with something stupid'.

 

Megaslut: The house I live in now is just another house my parents own and I moved in there 'out of convenience' but I just wanted to get my ass out of that shit hole.

 

Megaslut: Long story short, I absolutely hate my parents, and the moment I'm able to, I'll move out and stop relying on my parents.

 

TooOP: Oh....

 

TooOP: I'm so sorry.

 

TooOP: Wow I mean they're complete assholes

 

Megaslut: You're the first ever person to say that about my parents when I first told them my story. They usually say it's nothing.

 

TooOP: It's not nothing!! Primus

 

Megaslut: You always surprise me

 

TooOP: Nothing about that is humorous

 

Megaslut: I know

 

Megaslut: If you'd like to ask more, I'd be okay with answering as long as it's not sensitive.

 

TooOP: Maybe not. You know what. Maybe we can talk about these things some other time. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight.

 

Megaslut: That'd be much more appreciated

 

TooOP: Meet you in the front lawn?

 

Megaslut: Please do, while Bee has since gone off to who knows where, Lugnut is about to trash someone for calling me a 'Hulking piece of shit'

 

TooOP: For once I'm down for that.

 

(Present time)

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

27 March, 7:16pm

 

Megaslut: When I said I was hoping this party would get better, I didn't think it'd get this intense

 

TooOP: Megatron BEE'S ON THE ROOF

 

Megaslut: I'm well aware

 

Megaslut: At least you'll get your 100 bucks worth


	21. Man Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velkarie: might wanna bring Blurr along
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: I got the bitch with me
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: He saw that I called him a bitch and he went "mood"
> 
>  
> 
> Velkarie: He's transcended

* * *

"Ladies night"

27 March, 7:16pm

 

Euniversallycute: do you guys hear that

 

Blazingthroughhell: I'm at the scene of the crime and yes, it's as chaotic as it sounds

 

Velkarie: You should come out and see

 

Euniversallycute: gonna have to pm me the situation im watching Godzilla with Blurr in the screening room.

 

Velkarie: Which version?

 

Euniversallycute: Original version

 

Velkarie: niceeee

 

Blazingthroughhell: Bee's on the roof and yelling that he can fly. It's wild. Optimus is panicking.

 

Euniversallycute: yiikes

 

Sariaboutthat: Does anyone know how to climb a roof???

 

Euniversallycute: ok im coming over

 

Velkarie: Blazer and I can but I don't think Bee'll stay still enough.....

 

Sariaboutthat: Errr we'll figure something out-

 

Euniversallycute: where it at again?

 

Blazingthroughhell: Backyard. I don't think Swindle and Lockdown know yet.

 

Euniversallycute: Oh nope, Swindle's coming out. Lockdown can't deal with that shit

 

Velkarie: might wanna bring Blurr along

 

Euniversallycute: I got the bitch with me

 

Euniversallycute: He saw that I called him a bitch and he went "mood"

 

Velkarie: He's transcended

 

-

  

(Video excerpt)

27 March, 7:18pm

 

"I'LL SHOW YOU ALL THAT I CAN FLYYYYY-" (Bee)

 

"BEE GET DOWN FROM THERE" (Optimus)

 

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME PRIME- *urp*" (Bee)

 

"JUMP JUMP JUMP!!" (Crowd)

 

"NO ONE'S JUMPING!!" (Optimus)

 

"I'm betting zhat he'll break a leg" (Blitzwing)

 

"Don't curse it- help me up there." (Prowl)

 

"Wait! I don't want him jumping because someone's appraoching him" (Optimus)

 

"If things go south I can write up a will" (Blackarachnia)

 

"Elita no-" (Optimus)

 

*camera shakes as it turns to face Shockwave, who is filiming*

 

"This is the wildest fucking party ever" (Shockwave)

 

*camera pans back to the chaos*

 

"Err anyone have a blanket that's big??? This is a disaster-" (Optimus)

 

"Relax Prime, the worse that'll happen is he breaks a bone." (Megatron)

 

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING I WANT TO AVOID-" (Optimus)

 

"I'll go get ze blankets." (Blitzwing)

 

"They said man can't fly..... BUT TODAY, I SHALL PROVE THEM WRROONNNGGG *glass smashing*" (Bee)

 

"YEAAHHHHH!!!" (Crowd)

 

"Oh my primus GET IT QUICK-" (Optimus)

 

"Wait, I want to see where this goes." (Megatron)

 

"Megatron-" (Optimus)

 

"Oh wow this was wilder than I thought this to be" (E)

 

"The gucci gang's here" (V)

 

"There can only be one gucci gang." (Starscream)

 

"One's honestly hotter and slays better than the other." (E)

 

"She said it not me." (Blazer)

 

"Focus please." (Prowl)

 

"Okay. E, V and I'll climb up with the blanket and try to roll him in it. If all goes according to plan he'll roll to the ground safely with at least a broken nose" (Blazer)

 

"Isn't that a bit risky...???" (Optimus)

 

"That or we let him jump and break more than just one bone" (V)

 

"I got ze blankets!!! Zhey're so fluffy!!~" (Blitzwing)

 

"Thanks Blitzwing*grabs the blanket and tosses each side for the girls to hold* Okay, there's an easy slope we can climb on behind Bee. We'll surprise him from there." (Prowl)

 

"Be careful!" (Bulkhead)

 

"I need someone tall to boost us up." (Prowl)

 

"I guess that's my cue. Strika, I need your help as well." (Megatron)

 

"*sighs and grumbles* I didn't want to get involved but sure" (Strika)

 

"Thanks Strika!" (V)

 

"Do not strain yourself love!" (Lugnut)

 

"I won't sweetheart." (Strika)

 

"Everyone's flirting and im here like-" (E)

 

"Shut up and move." (Strika)

 

"Yes mam'." (E)

 

-Video ended-

 

-

 

(Video excerpt)

March 27, 7:35pm

 

"As we see the four beasts crouching and waiting to strike, it is notable that Bee has failed to keep awareness of his surroundings for the booze has rendered him unable to do the most simplest shit and instead has opted to throw all logic out of the window." (Shockwave)

 

"BEE! CAN YOU STAY STILL FOR A FEW SECONDS??" (Optimus)

 

"NEVERRRRR!!!" (Bee)

 

"After all this time I thought you'd make better friends Optimus." (Blackarachnia)

 

"To be fair, years of depression has downgraded my standards. But I like them." (Optimus)

 

"Rude." (Megatron)

 

"JUMPING IN 3-" (Bee)

 

"oh no" (Optimus)

 

"2-" (Bee)

 

"*quickly runs to where Bee could land* BEE NO-" (Optimus)

 

"1-AAHAHHHHH *Muffled screaming*" (Bee)

 

"WE SECURED THE FUCKER." (E)

 

"BOOOOO!!!" (Crowd)

 

"WAIT- SHIT HE'S ROLLING AWAY-" (Blazer)

 

"NO-" (Optimus)

 

(Sudden silence as Bee rolls over the roof, falling and supposedly landing without so much as a thud)

 

"...." (Everyone)

 

(Blurr walks out from the back, carrying Bee rolled up in a burrito bridal style)

 

"I got him!" (Blurr)

 

"YEAAAHAHHHHH-" (Crowd)

 

"Good job zippy!!*gives a thumbs up*" (E)

 

"Shame, there goes a hundred dollars." (Megatron)

 

"Oh quit it Megatron." (Optimus)

 

(Offscreen) "something's not right-" (Jazz)

 

(Offscreen) "Wait who's that? I've never seen him earlier." (Gunmax)

 

(Offscreen) "Hold on-" (Jazz)

 

-Video ended-

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Bumblebee - Beegonethot_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

27 March, 7:40pm

 

(TooOP added Sariaboutthat, Ontheprowl and Onebigbulk to the group chat)

 

(Megaslut added Shockinglyhandsome, Soundthealarm and Arachnaphobia into the group chat)

 

TooOP: RUN

 

Megaslut: SCATTER


	22. Weed Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euniversallycute: guys im scared
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: If we don't make it out alive, tell my dog I love him
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: and my sister i guess

* * *

"untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

27 March, 7:40pm

 

(Sariaboutthat added Euniversallycute, Velkarie and Blazingthroughhell into the chat)

 

Euniversallycute: this will be the most excercise I'll ever get in the 80 years I'll exist on this accursed planet

 

Strikayoudown: agreed

 

Blazingthroughhell: STOP TEXTING AND KEEP RUNNING

 

(Euniversallycute changed the group chat to "Ride Or Die)

 

Sariaboutthat: And a legend was born

 

Blazingthroughhell: sjhjlsahhf dnlldkklsnsl adsnl

 

TooOP: If Bee was sober, he'd be proud

 

Megaslut: Where is everyone???

 

TooOP: On your left!!

 

Onebigbulk: Right behind, I almost got mobbed

 

Luggingbaggage: All cons present and accounted for

 

TooOP: Then where's Starscream

 

Luggingbaggage: All except for Starscream

 

Soundthealarm: I can't find him I think he ran off or smh

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Crypticscream.png

 

Soundthealarm: When did he get up that tree?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: He did that once when he had to hide in the vents before he got caught smoking pot in school

 

Euniversallycute: wild

 

Firejet: Is this how parties are to go?

 

Smoothjazz: Mostly, no

 

Euniversallycute: They don't normally entail the three or four cop cars coming to a frat party while someone smashes a 40 and yells "Scatter"

 

Sariaboutthat: How are u typing liek that????

 

Euniversallycute: I like ran for 30 seconds and I got too tired so Blurr's currently carrying me bridal style and running.

 

Euniversallycute: He says to go faster.

 

Valkerie: photo.png

 

Valkerie: join the cult

 

Blazingthroughhell: Again, I'm absolutely fascinated and terrified that Blitzwing and carry both you and Prowl

 

TooOP: Wait if Blurr's carrying you where's Bee

 

Euniversallycute: OH MY PRIMUS WE LEFT THE BITCH BEHIND

 

Blazingthroughhell: I HEAR BEE YELLING FUCK THE POLICE IM-

 

Strikayoudown: He's more of an idiot than I thought he was.

 

Arachnophobia: Leave the bug be, he'll handle his problem himself we have ourselves to worry about!!

 

Onebigbulk: WE LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND

 

TooOP: I'm going back just keep running

 

Megaslut: WHAT THE FUCK PRIME

 

Arachnophobia: I'm coming you absolutely nut

 

Euniversallycute: I think he hoped away when everyone was caught in the confusion.

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm picturing it mentally and you know what thats funny

 

Shockinglyhandsome: WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE CAR

 

Megaslut: NO WAY I'M LETTING THEM CATCH MY LICENCE PLATE AND LETTING THEM TAKE AWAY MY CAR

 

Shockinglyhandsome: THEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE HIDING???? IN CASE U FORGOT WE'RE IN MIDDLE OF ABSOLUTE NOWHERE IN THIS SHITTY FOREST

 

Arachnaphobia: We have Bee

 

Euniversallycute: Is he blackout drunk?

 

Arachnophobia: Not unless I hit him in the head which Optimus didnt want

 

Arachnophobia: Wuss

 

Velkarie: Hold on I have an idea.

 

(Velkarie added Swindleyogirl)

 

Megaslut: What's he going to do? Bury us under a pile of weed to hide us?

 

Swindleyogirl: very charming Megatron

 

Swindleyogirl: what do you want im busy hiding under the house

 

Luggingbaggage: YOU CALLED THE COPS

 

Swindleyogirl: Why would I call the cops to my own party????

 

Velkarie: I know you have storage places to store whatever weird stuff you want to hide. And I know it has to be close by. Anyway we can use those???

 

Swindleyogirl: Tough luck I don't give out shit like that to kids like you. You and I both know why and it took Lockdown and I to fucking hide that shit of months.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: wait

 

Swindleyogirl: and why should I?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: OH MY GOD ITS A WEED ROOM AHHHHH

 

Megaslut: primus

 

Shockinglyhandsome: oh my god blease let us hide in there

 

Megaslut: I have the questions of this mid terms science exam papers you can use, I'll give it to you

 

Swindleyogirl: which year?

 

Megaslut: Year 3

 

Swindleyogirl: Find a tall crooked tree and turn to it's left and you should find a large containment unit. It's unlocked but you can lock it from the inside.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: YES

 

Swindleyogirl: But you better not say a single word or talk in there. It's not sound proof and it's close to my house and I can't have the damned cops know I've been having this jig

 

Velkarie: Thank you!

 

Swindleyogirl: Now stop disturbing me

 

(Swindleyogirl left the group chat)

 

Luggingbaggage: I am not hiding in that kind of place

 

Megaslut: Either that or the looney bin, let's go!!

 

Strikayoudown: Is it big enough for everyone

 

Ontheprowl: We can always shove Bee out

 

Onebigbulk: good one Prowl

 

Onebigbulk: wait r u srs

 

TooOP: We're all hiding and if not I'll distract them.

 

Megaslut: Stop being a self sacrificing idiot and just run!!!

 

-

 

27 March, 7:49pm

 

TooOP: Can they really fit all of us?

 

Megaslut: I guess as long as everyone stands

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Dibs on the purple container

 

Smoothjazz: And GM's comin with me

 

Sariaboutthat: Why'd you bring him??

 

Smoothjazz: It was either that or let the police find out one of their interning students attended an frat party that possibly involved illegal drugs

 

Euniversallycute: Maybe if you spoon him we can fit

 

Smoothjazz: im not complaining

 

-

 

27 March, 7:53pm

 

Blazingthroughhell: Sorry Strika, but you'll have to move to the other container. I don't think Soundwave's gonna breathe

 

Strikayoudown: Of course, just make sure not to spite Lugnut

 

Blazingthroughhell: 👌

 

Luggingbaggage: If you get caught, I'll make sure to protect you

 

Euniversallycute: guys we're hiding from the police not performing a Shakespearean tale

 

Strikayoudown: shut it kid

 

TooOP: Quiet!!!

 

-

 

27 March, 7:53pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I can now die in fucking peace knowing that my last year in this accursed hell hole of a school year involved hiding in a weed containment storage.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: It's gotta be like a shit ton of weed in here!!!

 

Euniversallycute: Don't steal anything

 

TooOP: Do I...know you?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I'm just here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling it.

 

Firejet: I can't be seeing who I touched, I'm so sorry!

 

Blazingthroughhell: That was me my boob hurts

 

Firejet: I'M SORRY

 

Euniversallycute: Ladies in the chat can relate

 

Sariaboutthat: not me

 

Blazingthroughhell: im gd just stay still

 

Strikayoudown: Might want to stop squirming Shockwave or I'll crush you

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Kinky

 

Shockinglyhandsome: OW FUCKING

 

Megaslut: CAn you guys just stay quiet for a few minutes??? I can hear you guys from in here!!!

 

TooOP: Sorry Megatron is there anyway you could move? My arm's a bit squished

 

Megaslut: I don't think I can.

 

Megaslut: Hold on

 

Megaslut: Is it okay if I put my arm over you

 

TooOP: I don't mind

 

Blitzbrainiac: Now kiss!!!

 

TooOP: Blitzwing!!!

 

Blitzbrainiac: Its how it always happens in movies

 

TooOP: Primus I wouldn't even do that in front of people!!

 

Euniversallycute: I think the cops are here I see lights in the cracks

 

Velkarie: Ok everyone shut up

 

Blazingthroughhell: Bee's slurring, someone keep him quiet!!

 

Onetheprowl: I'm trying my best to keep Bee quiet but he talks in his unconsciousness and I don't want his saliva on my hands

 

Blitzbrainiac: you didn't mind mine on your lips

 

Euniversallycute: #Prowlwingcanon

 

Ontheprowl: Those are two entirely different things Blitzwing

 

Sariaboutthat: i knew it!!!

 

G2gfast: Back to the problem at hand please!!!!

 

Arachnophobia: give me the bug

 

Onetheprowl: ok

 

Euniversallycute: OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO???

 

Stromjet: She killed him!!!!

 

Firejet: I don't feel so good brother

 

TooOP: What happened???

 

Arachnophobia: Relax I just gave him a jab to make him unconscious. Since Optimus ain't even in the same room as me to nag

 

TooOP: Ouch Elita

 

Arachnophobia: Grow a pair Optimus

 

Megaslut: Switch your phones off the cops may see the damn lights

 

Euniversallycute: ok ok

 

-

 

27 March, 8:01pm

 

Euniversallycute: guys im scared

 

Euniversallycute: If we don't make it out alive, tell my dog I love him

 

Euniversallycute: and my sister i guess

 

-

 

27 March, 8:15 pm

 

Smoothjazz: Well that was close

 

Euniversallycute: I almost died holding my breath

 

TooOP: Is the coast clear?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Look clear i dont see shit

 

Soundthealarm: I don't see anymore lights

 

Sariaboutthat: NOW MOVE

 

Stormjet: I can't be feeling my arms!

 

Onebigbulk: I think someone stepped on my foot

 

g2gfast: that was me sorz

 

Velkarie: Sorry Blitzy, I think I stepped on you as well

 

Blitzbrainiac: Really? I felt nothing.

 

TooOP: Anyone not feeling okay?

 

Megaslut: I think we're good

 

Arachnophobia: Good cause I'm not carrying Bee

 

Euniversallycute: guys i dont think we can go home...

 

Smoothjazz: damn those clouds look heavy

 

Megaslut: We still can't get to the cars, the police would still be swarming the place.

 

Strikayoudown: No way I'm staying in this weed room from the rain

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I would

 

TooOP: I think you guys can take shelter at my house for the night

 

Sariaboutthat: Really???

 

TooOP: It's not that far. I recognize a pathway to my house. Like a twenty minute walk I think. Besides, I think we can't carry Bee all the way home.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Who would win, a group of frat house losers or a tiny house

 

TooOP: It's not that small. Besides, it's just to take shelter from the rain. And I think we're all exhausted. I don't mind.

 

Ontheprowl: Well we better hurry because I think I feel a drizzle

 

Strikayoudown: Your parents don't mind?

 

TooOP: It's just my mum and she doesn't mind guests as long as they're not suspicious people.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I think I fall into that category

 

-

 

27 March, 8:20pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Blitzwing won't stop singing Umbrella blease send help

 

Blazingthroughhell: Oh got he roped in the Jettwins

 

Euniversallycute: this is fun


	23. Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Sorry bout tonight." 
> 
>  
> 
> "hmm?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I didn't think it'd turn out like this."
> 
>  
> 
> "You mean the whole cops thing and hiding in a weed room? That was an experience."

* * *

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

27 March, 8:37 pm

 

Strikayoudown: Your mum's nice

 

TooOP: It's part of her charm

 

Megaslut: She's the nicest woman I'll ever know in my life 

 

Megaslut: Weirdly it intimidates me

 

TooOP: Oh yeah she does that too

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Cute house, real homey.

 

TooOP: I suggest you don't touch that

 

Shockinglyhandsome: What's it going to do kill me?

 

TooOP: Essentially yeah

 

Onebigbulk: I overheard your mum shaking her head and muttering something about bee smoking weed

 

Blazingthroughhell: Bless her

 

TooOP: Err just make yourselves comfortable. I don't have any snacks so I can go out and get something before the rain starts getting heavier.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: GET US CHEETOS

 

Sariaboutthat: Potato chips please!

 

Euniversallycute: Anything's fine

 

Blitzbrainiac: If you don't mind I can make scrambled eggs

 

TooOP: Sure, there's some in the fridge

 

Megaslut: I'll come with you hold on

 

Arachnophobia: don't get sick from the rain you twits

 

Megaslut: Love you too Blackarachnia

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Omg does anyone have marker?

 

Strikayoudown: I'll make sure none of our dumbasses do anything dumb

 

TooOP: thank you :)

 

-

 

(Video excerpt)

Mama's Mart, Security Feed 02

27 March, 8:47 pm

 

"A wrap with candy and chocolate is still considered a burrito."

 

"Oh my god Megatron you're unbelievably gross."

 

"Only because I haven't tried it and one of these days I'll somehow, one way or another, make you eat one."

 

"I swear if you do that we're no longer friends."

 

"Tough luck, I don't let go of friends I can bully easily."

 

"(amused laugh) Lay off Megatron."

 

"...Sorry bout tonight." 

 

"hmm?"

 

"I didn't think it'd turn out like this."

 

"You mean the whole cops thing and hiding in a weed room? That was an experience."

 

"I'm serious. I was hoping tonight would just be a casual night for you to talk things out with Arachnia and relax. If I've known this would happen I wouldn't have forced you to come along."

 

"What? Megs- You definitely couldn't have known this would happen. Look, I went to this party on my own accord. And you know what, I actually had fun."

 

"You mean getting chased down by cops and almost getting in a pit deep trouble?"

 

"I mean- just... I've been having a bad month- No. A whole half a year bad bad. And I've never ever done a thing outside of being nice because I didn't want to get into trouble or ruin myself any farther. Sour scream or cheese?"

 

"Sour cream."

 

"Wise choice. But then tonight happened and I had a blast. I've never ever felt so thrilled ever. I was honestly thinking we were going to get caught! And I could be myself. Just for this party without Sentinel looking at me to judge me or Ultra Magnus. I had fun. And I don't think I'll ever have fun like this ever again."

 

"What about now? We've literally crowded your home-"

 

"(stops and turns to Megatron, cocking a brow) You kidding me? it couldn't be helped the weather's turning bad. I think it might be for the whole night. Besides, my mother loves company over. I think she just thinks that it's nice to know I have friends after...everything. (gently pats Megatron's arm) Don't worry about it.... And...adding on. You made it happen. You gave me one of the best days ever. Inviting me, talking and just having fun together. I almost choked on my drink watching you and your friends do stupid things too. It was great. (smiles) Thank you."

 

"I...see..."

 

"We still have tonight to have fun. Let's make the most of it while Bee's still sleeping and not causing any damage. And we have tonight to talk if you want."

 

"....Yeah. Sounds great."

 

"Do you think Lugnut would like Doritos or Lays? I can never tell."

 

-

 

"Gucci Duo"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

27 March, 8:56 pm

 

Megaslut: hey

 

Blackarachnia: What is it this time?

 

Megaslut: I think I have a crush.

 

Blackarachnia: Fucking finally

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

27 March, 9:00 pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: absolutebitch.png

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I've done it. My best piece yet.

 

Strikayoudown: I could not stop him

 

Ontheprowl: Actually, I'm liking that touch up you did to his eyebrows

 

Blitzbrainiac: Time to add a Bee tattoo on the Bee!!

 

Blazingthroughhell: FINISH COOKING YOUR EGGS FIRST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short guys, Updates might get slow :(


	24. A Sleepover Except There Are 16 Bitches And One Megaslut In Your Crib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TooOP: And no, we're not telling spooky stories. I don't want anyone screaming please
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: Bold of you to assume we'd be the least bit scared of a horror story
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: AKS DJWNEEW JWNJLLK
> 
>  
> 
> Blazingthroughhell: AAAHHHHHH HAHHHH-
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: OH MY PRIMUS YOU BROKE THE SHELF

 

* * *

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

27 March, 9:23pm

 

Blitzbrainiac: So now what?

 

Stormjet: The eggs are of deliciousness!

 

Blitzbrainiac: The secret is rosemary!

 

g2gfast: whyr we typng in the chat?

 

TooOP: My mum's sleeping and I told her we'd be as quiet as possible.

 

Megaslut: With the way the weather is now I don't think we can go home

 

Luggingbaggage: Is there nothing that can keep us warm? Strika's freezing!!

 

Strikayoudown: relax the cold won't kill me

 

TooOP: Sorry, my heater's not working. I'll go get some blankets but i don't think those'll be enough.

 

Valkerie: Don't need one, the darkness shall be my blanket.

 

Euniversallycute: honey i thought your edgy phase was over

 

Valkerie: I'm always edgy

 

Ontheprowl: marshmallow anyone?

 

Valkerie: Yes please :)

 

Shockinglyhandsome: What can we do that's 'silent' :\

 

Sariaboutthat: Oh! How about a scary story! I know plenty of good ghost stories :))

 

Blazingthroughhell: That is the opposite of silent

 

Blitzbrainiac: Barely even an hour in and I hate to say that I miss Bee's stupidity.

 

Blitzbrainiac: They crack me up!!

 

Sariaboutthat: Same :(

 

TooOP: I think we have 5 blankets, so if needed, we have to huddle.

 

Arachnophobia: Bitch i need two

 

TooOP: And no, we're not telling spooky stories. I don't want anyone screaming please

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Bold of you to assume we'd be the least bit scared of a horror story

 

Shockinglyhandsome: AKS DJWNEEW JWNJLLK

 

Blazingthroughhell: AAAHHHHHH HAHHHH-

 

TooOP: OH MY PRIMUS YOU BROKE THE SHELF

 

Sariaboutthat: Oh my primus soundwave slap my hand

 

Soundthelalarm: Scaring successful

 

TooOP: IT HELD OUT FOR SO LONG

 

Megaslut: I think that's unfixable

 

TooOP: Im weeping and laughing is this possible???

 

Euniversallycute: Should we hold a funeral

 

Euniversallycute: for the board

 

Shockinglyhandsome: i'M HuRT-

 

TooOP: I'll give it a proper funeral

 

TooOP: Flowers and all

 

TooOP: Maybe a memorial service if my mum's up for it

 

Megaslut: why are we friends

 

TooOP: You were the one that hounded me >:V

 

Arachnophobia: Stop flirting, now cuddle me Optimus

 

TooOP: Romantic Elita, and we're not flirting.

 

Arachnophobia: You too Megaslut, I need all the warmth I can get and my arms are not helping

 

Megaslut: I don't want to get into Optimus' space

 

TooOP: It's fine Blitzwing, Prowl and V are doing it too

 

Blitzbrainiac: We're doing it with context.

 

Megaslut: primus fine just don't start complaining little prime

 

TooOP: I won't

 

Sariaboutthat: How long were the two of you dating???

 

Ontheprowl: Around the last semester last year.

 

Blitzbrainiac: It involved a stick, a couple of kittens and a group of thugs and that's how we started talking

 

Sariaboutthat: And that's a story for another day?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Smart for a junior

 

Sariaboutthat: I can't tell if that was a compliment or an offence.

 

Strikayoudown: Alright, what stuff can we do in here until we pass out

 

Euniversallycute: can i just say you and lugnut are wholesome

 

Euniversallycute: It's Lugnut right?

 

Strikaboutthat: Thank you

 

Euniversallycute: u//w//u

 

Blazingthroughhell: Got anything on your tv?

 

TooOP: Just local channels. They only host movies in afternoons

 

g2gfast: Doesyour cd player wrk?

 

TooOP: I haven't used it in a long time but I think it still works

 

g2gfast: oh good cause i took their studioghibli series whle i was atthe frat house

 

g2gfast: beforre the wholething happeend

 

Euniversallycute: oh my gosh i love you

 

g2gfast: what 

 

Stormjet: Blurr must be turning into a rebel

 

Smoothjazz: And you don't think either Swindle or Lockdown will be mad????

 

Firejet: They'll have our heads on a platter!!!

 

Stormjet: Brother we are to be doomed!!

 

Euniversallycute: dont worry is all gd

 

Euniversallycute: I think

 

Euniversallycute: might wanna snapchat this to swindle l8r

 

Strikaaboutthat: We'll just make the most of it, this should last us for a while

 

Onebigbulk: I'll set up the movie

 

Sariaboutthat: Who gets first pick?

 

TooOP: Ponyo please

 

TooOP: I watched it as a kid

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Guess I'm stuck with some stupid kid's cartoon

 

TooOP: im ready to throw hands

 

-

 

27 March, 10:41pm

 

Soundthealarm: are you crying?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: IT'S JUST THE ANIMATION VISUALS HURTING MY EYES

 

TooOP: no shame, no shame

 

Shockinglyhandsome: SHUT UP

 

Arachnophobia: baby need a tissue? :(((

 

Shockinglyhandsome: FUCK YOU

 

-

 

27 March, 11:55pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: wait i don't get it whats happening

 

TooOP: She has to eat only the food the boy gives her or else she'll disappear

 

Shockinglyhandsome: this movie's weird

 

Euniversallycute: it about to get weirder so hold on to your butts

 

-

 

**“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

27 March, 1: 15am

 

Megaslut: tired?

 

TooOP: not really

 

TooOP: I think I successfully converted one of your minions into a ghibli fan

 

Megaslut: I believe so

 

TooOP: what about you? tired?

 

Megaslut: Not in the slightest.

 

TooOP: Want hot chocolate? I have some packs in my pantry

 

Megaslut: sure

 

Megaslut: I suppose we could talk while we're still up

 

TooOP: I'd like that

 

-

 

27 March, 1: 34am

 

TooOP: My ma got ill when I was around 7 I think. I guess my dad thought it was up to him to support the family, so he left home to work overseas. Somewhere in Florida I think. That's why you don't see him around. You should have seen my mum before she got sick. She was an activist for women's rights since she was 20 and she always told me that's how she met my dad. She could lift me and Dad if she wanted to and no one messed with her, according to my dad.

 

Megaslut: She sounds amazing.

 

TooOP: Yeah, she really is

 

TooOP: I wish I could just be more help.

 

Megaslut: You're studying well aren't you. Your grades make teachers sing

 

TooOP: But the only reason I'm still in this school is because Of Sentinel and Ultra Magnus. To make it short, they pay for my student fees and everything as long as I act and support the Autobot Committee. And yes, I've known from the beginning how shit it was. They are bias in social standing and class. It's honestly stupid. And they literally raise money to support trips only rich kids could afford. Can you imagine???

 

Megaslut: Honestly its the reason I decided to run.

 

TooOP: No offence but you don't strike me as someone who'd do that

 

Megaslut: very funny

 

Megaslut: Strika's been a long time friend of mine. And while she lives the average lifestyle, she still needed some financial support. She did get into school first because of her good grades, but somewhere in the middle of our school year, they suddenly wanted her out. We both fucking knew what it was about. So I started the Decepticon Committee just to make sure Strika stayed. She didn't deserve to go. And then Lugnut joined, and then Blitzwing and later on the rest. And so far we've garnered the favour of alot of the students. Don't mean there are some who're either stuck up spoiled bitches or just scared. 

 

Megaslut: I think you know that elections start next month right?

 

TooOP: yeah

 

Megaslut: I'm not forcing you to change your mind or switch. I know why you want to stay with the Autobots, and I understand. But if you could, I'd be honored if you support us.

 

TooOP:...

 

Megaslut: again, i'm not forcing you

 

TooOP: I know, I just. I mean it's complicated. And yeah. I'm scared of what they could do. I want to do what's right, but I don't want my mum to worry and I don't want to jeopardize this chance to support my family with this education. I'm sorry.

 

Megaslut: No need to be.

 

TooOP: thanks

 

Megaslut: If you need help, you can always ask me

 

TooOP: Primus if you're talking about money, I'm not taking a cent.

 

Megaslut: Ok ok, but besides that, anything else, you can talk to me about it

 

TooOP: Alright enough about me, now time to spill some things bout you.

 

Megaslut: Oh wow, that's a whole 'nother baggage

 

TooOP: We have all night

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

28 March, 8:12am

 

Beegonethot: What the fuck hapend


	25. Saturday Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TooOP: Elita kill me please
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: Take me out to dinner first
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: screenshot.png
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: I really dont know what happened
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: You two are absolute disasters

_“Operation Tail Optimus"_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

28 March, 11:12am

 

Sariaboutthat: Yesterday night was wild

 

Beegonethot: again what the shit happened

 

Beegonethot: And WHY WAS I COMATOSE WHEN PROWL AND BLITZWING CONFESSED 

 

Beegonethot: Also I was terrified to see the con boys just sleeping in the living room

 

Sariaboutthat: Strika and Lugnut were cute though

 

Ontheprowl: Either that or I listen to you spazz out about it

 

Beegonethot: prowl i saw you two kiss each other wtf

 

Ontheprowl: you know what I mean you make a big deal out of something like this everytime

 

Beegonethot: Well I'm sorry I gravitate towards drama

 

Onebigbulk: Any of you home?

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm at the arcade with Bee why didn't you come? :(

 

Onebigbulk: don't want my ma to worry

 

Sariaboutthat: Aww :)

 

Onebigbulk: shouldnt you be resting after a hangover

 

Beegonethot: I'm queen of hangovers I can handle this bitch.

 

Beegonethot: Prowl I need you to come over blease we need to win a plush

 

Beegonethot: superbplush.png

 

Ontheprowl: Get Optimus or something I'm busy

 

Beegonethot: Making out with Blitzwing?

 

Ontheprowl: No I'm walking V home

 

Beegonethot: Come on Prowl just come over after

 

Sariaboutthat: And Optimus is busy having a date

 

Onebigbulk: Is that why we're chatting in here and not autosluts?

 

Beegonethot: Wait with who??? What??? 

 

Ontheprowl: I suppose we should let him be

 

Beegonethot: WHAT'S THE CONTEXT GUYS

 

Ontheprowl: For a chatty guy you are very oblivious

 

Beegonethot: HeY I HavE EmOtIOnS

 

Sariaboutthat: It's not really a date per say....

 

Onebigbulk: It's more of a confusing friendship that might become one....I think

 

Beegonethot: Wait.

 

Beegonethot: do you mean him and Megatron

 

Beegonethot: SHUT UP

 

Ontheprowl: I don't know about you Bee but if Optimus is okay being with Megatron, we should respect that

 

Beegonethot: It's not that!!! It's just big guy and small guy that have very different personalities altogether!!!

 

Sariaboutthat: Doesn't mean they can't be friends.

 

Onebigbulk: And bossbot's been happier with Megatron. He's actually getting better....

 

Beegonethot: I guess I cant dispute that...

 

Onebigbulk: And Prowl's right if Optimus likes being with Megatron, we shouldn't stop him.

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm honestly thinking this'll go further than just being friends.

 

Beegonethot: No way

 

Beegonethot: heelllll no

 

Sariaboutthat: what's wrong with Optimus in a relationship?

 

Beegonethot: it's just weird!!

 

Ontheprowl: It's Optimus' life, if anything, whether he gets into a much more intimate relationship with Megatron or whoever, we should support him.

 

Beegonethot: I just have bad feelings about everything. Like a nagging in my head!!

 

Sariaboutthat: I think it's just your hangover

 

Beegonethot: rude :/

  

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

28 March, 11:12am

 

Megaslut: What was that sneezing fest about

 

TooOP: It must've been the weather or something.

 

Megaslut: Drink something warm, don't catch a cold

 

TooOP: I have faced the shittiest of days in cold weather for 10 days straight, nothing can get me.

 

Megaslut: Right right tiny prime

 

TooOP: Careful I'll run to the ends of the earth to smack you.

 

Megaslut: Can't I'm too tall for you to try

 

TooOP: I didn't say it'd be your head.

 

TooOP: Say goodbye to your kneecaps.

 

Megaslut: oh no my poor knees

 

Megaslut: By the way, Strika and Lugnut just asked me to thank you for them by the way, they'll owe you one

 

TooOP: Primus they don't have to, it was just a bag of chips.

 

Megaslut: I think they meant it more than just chips.

 

TooOP: Then safe to assume I probably won't ask of them of any favours.

 

Megaslut: Whatever you decide

 

TooOP: ...you know about yesterday

 

Megaslut: What of it?

 

Megaslut: I think that came off too harsh

 

TooOP: I know you don't mean it. I mean that you can always come over to my house. if you want.

 

TooOP: You know when you feel that your house is too empty.

 

TooOP: my ma and I won't mind

 

Megaslut: really?

 

TooOP: Then again, you can always raise houseplants, I hear they help 

 

Megaslut: That sounds peachy

 

TooOP: Oh I can feel the sarcasm dripping off of that, but it really helps.

 

Megaslut: Oh you don't understand, if I get obsessed with it, I WILL get obsessed and I'll be terrified.

 

Megaslut: But yes, I'll take up on your offer. I'd love to talk with your mum again too

 

TooOP: You have no idea how much my mum likes you

 

Megaslut: Well I'm honored

 

TooOP: But yeah, come over anytime as long as you tell me

 

Megaslut: You mean a date?

 

TooOP: Primus no

 

Megaslut: I'm kidding 

 

Megaslut: But not this weekend, I think I've had enough 'fun' for one whole week. I'd like to just...rest.

 

TooOP: Then I'll see you on Monday?

 

Megaslut: yes

 

Megaslut: Speaking of, elections coming this Thursday. Still haven't decided?

 

TooOP: I mean. no.. I don't think I want to participate.

 

Megaslut: Tragic, I was hoping to best you in speech

 

TooOP: u wish >:O

 

Megaslut: Joking aside, we can always practice together and see who is the better speaker

 

TooOP: I'm up for that

 

Megaslut: Then Monday it is

 

TooOP: Yeah monday

 

Megaslut: yeah

 

TooOP: ok bye

 

Megaslut: bye

 

-

 

"Padra Gang But Cooler"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

Blackarachnia _– Arachnophobia_

28 March, 11:12am

 

TooOP: Elita kill me please

 

Arachnophobia: Take me out to dinner first

 

TooOP: screenshot.png

 

TooOP: I really dont know what happened

 

Arachnophobia: You two are absolute disasters

 

TooOP: shh

 

Arachnophobia: You know there's always Strika or Lugnut to talk to

 

TooOP: Primus forbid I ever ask Lugnut about it

 

Arachnophobia: The nerve of you Optimus I'm telling

 

TooOP: pls no im just a regular optimus prime

 

Arachnophobia: Good lord

 

-

 

(Caller excerpt)

Unknown -> Starscream

28 March, 2:32pm

 

"Do you have it?"

 

"Of course I have it, I'm sending it to you in a thumbdrive."

 

"Good, just don't mess up."

 

"Bold of you to assume I would.

 

Now fuck off."

 

"No one tells me to fuck off and certainly not you! A traitor to your own group!"

 

"I'll tell whoever I want to fuck off even if it's your pathetic ass. And I'm not."

 

"Whatever, see you never."

 

"We have better not."

 

(call ended)


	26. Get Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockinglyhandsome: YO IS ANYONE STILL IN SCHOOL??
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzbrainiac: I was about to leave, why? 
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzbrainiac: Izzit a party???
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: WORSE, I NEED A RIDE
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzbrainiac: I'm getting Prowl

* * *

"untitled group chat"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

31 March, 10:03pm

 

Megaslut: Shockwave, I need you to do smh for me

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Whuzzit? Bury a body?

 

Megaslut: im serious i dont have time

 

Megaslut: (link)

 

Megaslut: Everythings in there just dont tell anyone

 

Shockinglyhandsome: What's wrong? Did you really kill someone?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Megs?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Now you're kinda freaking me out

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Megatron please reply

 

Shockinglyhandsome: MEGATRON

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

1 April, 9:45am

 

Americandream: Everyone put up the posters already?

 

Firejet: Yes sir!!

 

Stormjet: In every little inch of the school!

 

Smoothjazz: Its true. I fear what will happen to the paint on the walls if we take em down

 

TooOP: Isn't that a little...too much? 

 

Americandream: Its not too much Prime, we're days away from election

 

TooOP: Have you considered that maybe...because today's April Fool's day something might happen?

 

Americandream: Anyone touch the damn posters and they're off to the principal's office

 

Smoothjazz: Tone it down a little Sentinel, dont need to be aggressive about these things.

 

Smoothjazz: I don't think anyone would wanna take down that many posters in one day anyway

 

Americandream: Right right

 

TooOP: I guess. 

 

TooOP: By the way, the script I sent you, have you checked it?

 

Americandream: yeah yeah I should've sent you the vetted one by now or something

 

TooOP: Oh

 

Stormjet: You're speaking Optimus?

 

TooOP: Yeah, it's just a short one. Neutral parties.

 

g2gfast: i was suppoed to speak but i talkd too fast :(

 

TooOP: It's alright, if anything, you help with the poularity

 

TooOP: Wait that's alot of changes

 

Americandream: Well duh

 

Americandream: Whatever, just talk it out with Ultra Magnus or something

 

TooOP:..sure

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

 

TooOP: script-altered.png

 

TooOP: Look Sentinel, isn't this absurd? There's a 90% change to the whole script!

 

Amerciandream: Didn't have to see it twice. And I'm aware

 

TooOP: Why?? I thought it was already okay.

 

Americandream: Hoping that both sides cooperate with each other? Talking about all the negative things about this school? Its these things that demoralize us Prime. I thought you were smarter than that.

 

TooOP: It's things that the students know and I mentioned how we could fix them! What's wrong with that??

 

Americandream: Look, there are some things we can't promise the school on? Changing big things? That's alot of work and we can't always fulfill them. 

 

TooOP: But that's what we're supposed to do!!

 

Americandream: You're not in charge here Prime, just do as you're told. It's that fucking simple, can't you follow?? 

 

Americandream: Besides, it's not as important as my winning speech. 

 

TooOP: I'm just asking as a member of the Autobot committee and the one who'll be saying the speech.

 

Americandream: And since you're not a president, or even a vice president of this committee, you'll do as you're told or primus forbid, Ultra Magnus'll tell you off

 

TooOP: I'm just asking.

 

TooOP: And how would you know we'll win?

 

Americandream: Oh I can assure you we will.

 

-

 

"Bros Before Hoes"

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

1 April, 11:30am

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Hey, I might have a commission in mind that'll kill two birds in one stone.

 

Soundthealarm: What inspiration hit you this time?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: You saw the posters hanging round the damn walls right?

 

Soundthealarm: The poster designs were tragic

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Wanna make a sick April Fool's day prank? :)

 

Soundthealarm:... I'm listening.

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

 1 April, 3:01pm

 

Americandream: WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR POSTERS

 

TooOP: To be fair they didn't remove the posters

 

Americandream: SHUT UP

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

1 April, 3:52pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: If a bunch of papers about school and stuff handled by students were to be kept away somewhere, where would it be?

 

Strikayoudown: The student office, lv 3. why

 

Shockinglyhandsome: no reason\

 

Strikayoudown: Shockwave.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I lost some records of something and I think someone must've mistook it for a student log or smh idk just checking. bye

 

Strikayoudown:....

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

1 April, 4:45pm

 

TooOP: I called the painters, they should get the walls covered up by tommorrow

 

Smoothjazz: Means we got to go and print more posters...

 

g2gfast: the memes are already popping up onthe schol pages

 

Stormjet: Be that good or bad?

 

Smoothjazz: Depends

 

Stormfire: Than it shall be good!

 

Amerciandream: I'm going to find the damn poster design in our room. That means you guys have to put up the extra effort and the posters up again!!

 

Stormjet: Wouldn't that be a late too little?

 

Americandream: No excuses! I'm putting my aft into this so you guys better too!!

 

TooOP: Ok ok

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

1 April, 4:56pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: YO IS ANYONE STILL IN SCHOOL??

 

Blitzbrainiac: I was about to leave, why? 

 

Blitzbrainiac: Izzit a party???

 

Shockinglyhandsome: WORSE, I NEED A RIDE

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'm getting Prowl

 

Strikayoudown: Explanation. NOW

 

Shockinglyhandsome: LATER IM RUNING GOR MY LIFE

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Longarm - LonginglyLong_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

1 April, 5:01pm

 

(Americandream removed Longinglylong from the group chat)

 

Americandream: It seems that I've found a bug

 

Smericandream: A dirty one

 

TooOP: primus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School amiright?


	27. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontheprowl: i'm sorry Optimus
> 
>  
> 
> Beegonethot: W H A T
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP:...I'll be back
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: oh no

**“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

3 April, 3:21pm

 

TooOP: Hey Megs?

 

TooOP: Are you coming today? I haven't seen you for like a few days.

 

TooOP: You still haven't listened to my speech and tomorrow's like the big day.

 

TooOP: So if you're sick or something you better get your ass up and come to at least see who the better talker is.

 

TooOP: please

 

TooOP: Excuse the language.

 

TooOP: Erm good bye.

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

3 April, 3:21pm

 

Arachnophobia: I don't think he's in the house

 

Strikayoudown: You sure?

 

Arachnophobia: Went round the damn building 5 times and tried to climb the tree.

 

Blitzbrainiac: 'fraid I didn't see anything either

 

Arachnophobia: And Blitzwing's normally one to see things

 

Blitzbrainiac: Like fluffy unicorns!!

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I swear I don't know anything else! Its all he sent me!!!

 

Luggingbaggage: Where is Megatron??? OUR SPEECH IS TOMORROW AND ONLY MEGATRON HAS THE SCRIPT

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I'm also wondering why he never bothered to send in the script to us...

 

Arachnophobia: I can think of one place he could be if he's not at his house

 

Strikayoudown: you dont mean that place?

 

Strikayoudown: shit shit shit

 

Soundthealarm: What place?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: His parent's. Let's just say they aren't the best.

 

Blitzbrainiac: I don't believe any of us have any clue as to where the house is...

 

Blitzbrainiac: I WOULD'VE BEAT THEM TO PULP IF I KNEW

 

Arachnophobia: I don't think tracking him is an option.

 

Strikayoudown: Okay shit, Shockwave can you narrow down the possible places Megatron could be at?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Yeah I'm on it.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Should we tell that Prime about this?

 

Arachnophobia: Optimus?

 

Strikayoudown: No. Not now. Even if he's a friend of Megatron, or if he thinks of us as friends, he's still part of the autobot committee. we can't let him abuse that information.

 

Luggingbaggage: Agreed!!

 

Strikayoudown: Let's just worry about the speech for now while Shockwave figures this out.

 

Starringme: I heard my calling

 

Strikayoudown: Where were you

 

Starringme: Sister's recital. Believe me it was drab as hell

 

Strikayoudown: Can you make up a convincing speech by tomorrow?

 

Starringme: Darling make that in 2 hours

 

Strikayoudown: Sure, do that

 

Arachnophobia: This is too fucking much I need a drink

 

Strikayoudown: After this

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

3 April, 3:40pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Ready for your big speech Optimus? :)))))

 

TooOP: A bit nervous, but yeah, I'm prepared

 

Onebigbulk: You'll do great! 

 

Beegonethot: You've basically got it ingrained in your head, and it's not as boring as your previous ones so it's good!

 

TooOP: ...

 

Beegonethot: sowwee

 

TooOP: It's okay, the humor was appreciated.

 

Sariaboutthat: Is it Megatron?

 

TooOP: I mean I was supposed to practice with him and I haven't seen him at all since the party...

 

Sariaboutthat: Wait are you worried for him? That's romantic ~

 

TooOP: As a friend AS A FRIEND

 

Beegonethot: Look, won't that mean the competition's down?

 

TooOP: I was honestly hoping for a fair fight. If he doesn't show up tomorrow, it'd be...disappointing

 

Onebigbulk: It'll be fine, he seems like the kind of guy to just show up even though he's not well.

 

Ontheprowl: Hey Optimus...

 

TooOP: Prowl, you're back?

 

Ontheprowl: You'd be surprised how much of a limit the motorcycle can take when three people are piling on it

 

Ontheprowl: But more to the point...

 

Ontheprowl: poster.png

 

Ontheprowl: i'm sorry Optimus

 

Beegonethot: W H A T

 

TooOP:...I'll be back

 

Sariaboutthat: oh no

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

3 April, 3:40pm

 

~~TooOP: Sentinel~~

 

~~Americandream: Something the matter?~~

 

~~TooOP: OF COURSE SENTINEL~~

 

~~TooOP: WHY'S PERCEPTOR TALKING INSTEAD OF ME???~~

 

~~Americandream: Perceptor's a senior and I feel that since this is his last year he should get the chance to speak~~

 

~~TooOP:...You and I both know what's really going on~~

 

~~Americandream: Fine! It's because you and I both know that even with the corrected script, you'd still go about preaching the old one so I'd rather Perceptor do the talking!~~

 

~~TooOP: You know half the students won't be convinced. I've read his script and half doesn't even make sense! We won't win!~~

 

~~Amerciandream: We will win! I made sure of it!!~~

 

~~TooOP:...what~~

 

~~TooOP: What did you do.~~

 

~~Amerciandream: Did what I had to~~

 

~~TooOP: What did you do Sentinel~~

 

~~Amerciandream: I made sure Megatron wouldn't come on the day.~~

 

~~TooOP: The party.~~

 

~~Americandream: You wouldn't believe how many convincing shots of Megatron fucking himself over there could be~~

 

~~TooOP: You were there???~~

 

~~Americandream: Oh no, I merely passed by to...check what the fuss is about. I've got someone inside to help me with the photo part.~~

 

~~TooOP: WHAT THE FUCK SENTINEL~~

 

~~Americandream: Curse me all you want Prime but I made sure the Autobots will win!~~

 

~~TooOP: After everything why are you like this~~

 

~~Americandream: So we can come up on top! So I can let you see just how leaders should be!!~~

 

~~TooOP: Not that.~~

 

~~TooOP: Why are we like this?~~

 

~~TooOP: We used to be friends. We used to go hang out at quarries and streets and eat together with Elita. We used to talk about things and what we could do together and what we wanted to be. We used to just be okay.~~

 

~~TooOP: Now you just....you're just horrible~~

 

~~Americandream: I'm sorry life isn't a fairytale Optimus.~~

 

~~Amerciandream: It was decided that I would lead. And it was decided that you follow. It's just how it works.~~

 

~~Americandream: And all of that was in the past. Before...before Elita.~~

 

~~Americandream: Elita's different. And so is life. We change because we have to and I've already decided what I want to do. To lead and impress these teachers to get myself the easy road. You clearly haven't figured out the right path when it's just right in front of you.~~

 

~~Americandream: So just listen while you're still deciding and do as we say. Before you hurt your damn self.~~

 

~~Americandream: OH and don't think you can just show it off to people. Our conversation.~~

 

~~Amerciandream: It never happened.~~

 

~~Amerciandream: Good bye.~~

 

(All messages pertaining to this day has been removed)

 

-

 

"Emergency"

_Ratchet - Ratchet_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

3 April, 10:50pm

 

TooOP: Hey Ratchet?

 

TooOP: You busy?

 

Ratchet: No, while I hope reading a book is not considered as one

 

TooOP: Good one Ratchet

 

Ratchet: Something the matter kid?

 

TooOP: Yeah, I need...opinions.

 

Ratchet: And what sort of situation would require and opinion from an old geezer such as I?

 

TooOP: Primus Ratchet you're not old

 

Ratchet: Already having bad backs kid

 

TooOP: Not that old.

 

TooOP: I tried to think myself out of the situation. But it ended up with me throwing unused lamps from a dumpster at walls and ending up at the bridge.

 

Ratchet: Need me to get you?

 

TooOP: Nah it's fine. It's not that bad. I just don't want to disturb my mum

 

Ratchet: Alright. Spill it

 

TooOP: I'm sort of having the dilemma now. I guess I don't know what to do.

 

TooOP: After everything, I only followed Ultra magnus and Sentinel because it was my only choice but now, I don't know. They did something I'm particularly not fond of... or think it's right

 

TooOP: I don't want my mum to worry about me if there are consequences for me denying them

 

TooOP: And I don't know what to tell my friends. And I guess I just don't know what to do...

 

TooOP: So I've been moping about and the election is tomorrow. I really hate this.

 

Ratchet:...What about you?

 

TooOP: what

 

Ratchet: Why do you want to quit yourself? And do you want to quit?

 

TooOP: I

 

TooOP: I no longer believe in what they do.

 

TooOP: It's now just become Sentinel abusing his power. I don't like that. But I just want to believe maybe there's some good in him.

 

Ratchet: But now he's not anymore. He's degrading you. He's putting you down.

 

Ratchet: Friends don't do that, no matter the past. Now, he's not worth you friendship Optimus. You deserve a friendship that is stable. Like Bumblebee and the others. Like MEgatron

 

TooOP: You know?

 

Ratchet: I've seen you two banter like lovebirds don't give me that

 

TooOP: we're not lovebirds

 

Ratchet: Sure. 

 

Ratchet: So what do you want to do?

 

TooOP:.... I want to do the right thing.

 

TooOP: I want to feel that what I'm doing is finally worth something and helping someone.

 

TooOP: I want to feel like I'm worth something. I don't want to feel like shit every time I see him. I want to say what I want to say.

 

TooOP: Thanks Ratchet. I got to do something.

 

Ratchet: Anytime kid.

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

5 April, 06:02am

 

(TooOP added Strikayoudown to the group chat)

 

TooOP: Remember that time you said you'd owe me one? I think I might need that now.


	28. Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnophobia: Calm yours tits down guys, we still got work to do.
> 
>  
> 
> Strikayoudown: Shockwave, got the coordinates?
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: Took me two sleepless nights and a ton of monster energy drinks, but yes. And it's pretty accurate.
> 
>  
> 
> Strikayoudown: Good. Now we pray shit'll turn out alright.

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

5 April, 10:30am

 

Starringme: You guys are fucking idiots for doing this

 

Strikayoudown: It was the idea of Optimus, and we still owe him

 

Shockinglyhandsome: If its about the sleepover, I think this is too big of a risk. How'd you know he won't go backstab us?

 

Soundthealarm: I agree

 

Arachnophobia: Because he's Optimus

 

Strikayoudown: And he's too much of a good guy.

 

Luggingbaggage: If you believe it's alright, I'll also trust Optimus

 

Blitzbrainiac: Are we still doing the confetti??

 

Starringme: Whatever

 

Strikayoudown: Don't worry, confetti is still allowed. And Optimus made sure to include some of your into his speech. Besides, he's smarter than you when it comes to swaying an audience

 

Starringme: Fuck you >:(

 

Luggingbaggage: HOW DARE YOU

 

Arachnophobia: Calm yours tits down guys, we still got work to do.

 

Strikayoudown: Shockwave, got the coordinates?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Took me two sleepless nights and a ton of monster energy drinks, but yes. And it's pretty accurate.

 

Strikayoudown: Good. Now we pray shit'll turn out alright.

 

-

 

(video transcript)

5 April, 11:30am

 

(Sentinel is on stage, finished with his speech and has a large grin plastered on his face, taking a bow)

 

"Choose me- The Autobot committee! We can help make this school and your experience greater than ever!!"

 

(There's a couple loud applause scattered through the room, many clapping out of sheer nervousness when Sentinel glares. Someone behind the camera scoffs)

 

"Yeah yeah, greater my ass! How did he make his speech much more boring than Perceptor's???"

 

"Hey where's Optimus? I don't see him..."

 

"Don't worry Sari! I'm sure he's...taking a break.."

 

"But it's not like him to just...not show up! Even if he's not speaking..."

 

"Shh Sari, they're moving on."

 

( Alpha Trion steps up and looks around, albeit confused)

 

"And up next, we have the Decepticon Committee... Megatron was supposed to speak but..."

 

(hushed murmurs start as people look around, Alpha Trion hums, worriedly)

 

"Has something happened?"

 

(Sentinel gets up just as quickly and waves his hand)

 

"Please, if the leader himself couldn't even come to his own speech, you think he can handle being a student leader, am I right?"

 

(Scattered laughter can be heard, some still nervous)

 

"Well...what about the others.."

 

"They aren't even here as well! Pathetic! Might as well pack it up and go home!"

 

"It wouldn't be fair, you know that Sentinel. I'm sure-"

 

"With all due respect sir, if they can't come to do their own speech, we can't waste anymore time because they don't want to-"

 

(Suddenly, the door to the auditorium bursts open, and there stands Optimus, the sun perfectly glaring from his back to create a visually majestic scene)

 

"That's because they'll be busy."

 

(The crowd erupts in hushed murmurs as Optimus makes his way to the stage. Sentinel is very confused and so are the Autosluts)

 

"Wait what's happening-"

 

"(a soft hum from Prowl) Something he should've done long ago."

 

"Ohhhh this is gonna be gooood."

 

(Alpha Trion seems to smile a bit, but it goes very much unnoticed as he hands the microphone to Optimus, Optimus nodding back in respect)

 

"O-Optimus buddy! Speaking on behalf of the Autobots?"

 

(Sentinel manages a smile, but it's very fake. More of threatening, but Optimus is not phased, he only stands much taller as he faces the crowd)

 

"While I am up here to speak... It's not for the Autobots. I speak in place of Megatron."

 

(Much more louder murmurs ensue, Bee making a noise behind the camera)

 

"Hoooollyyy shiiittttt-"

 

"As a student of Cybertron High, I couldn't be more prouder to be part of a school that prides itself in students with good academic results and even growing leaders in each and every one of us.... However. It doesn't mean it is without flaw. I know many of us are struggling to stay. Be it problems financially, or because of people."

 

(Sentinel looks nervously across the room, making a signal to cut the microphone)

 

"We have students who don't have enough financial help to go on trips that could provide an enriching experience, or even have enough to participate in events. Megatron believes that every student here deserves a chance-"

 

(The microphone suddenly cuts. Leaving Optimus confused. Sentinel can be noticed smirking in the background)

 

"What happened-"

 

(Optimus is trying to signal to the AV team to switch the mic back on)

 

"Shit shit shit"

 

"Optimus just yell it out!!!"

 

"HEY PRIME OVER HERE"

 

(In the crowd, Jazz has moved his way through the crowd, holding a megaphone. He does not notice Sentinel glaring at him. Optimus looks albeit surprise but nevertheless, takes the megaphone and smiles, mouthing what seems to be a thank you. He continues to speak)

 

"As I was saying... Megatron believes every student should have a chance to learn, experience and nurture themselves, and be provided opportunities outside of school. Schools are meant to support and help, and now, there is a lacking support for students who need financial help. We have discriminated. And we have not properly lived up to the motto of Cybertron High. So while the opportunity still stands, and with the right people, we can provide every student, no matter who or where they come from, the chance to be better."

 

(A scattered group of students start to applaud, while nervous as they glance at Sentinel who is just as shocked and angry)

 

"To provide financial help and chances for paid trips without having to worry about money. I can't promise you that it will happen. But I promise you that we'll do our best and give our all into making it happen"

 

(Now the applause because louder, and there are people cheering)

 

"GO OPTIMUS!!"

 

"Sari-"

 

"And most of all. We don't make our promises empty."

 

(The crowd collectively gasps, now with massive cheering and clapping)

 

"HE DID IT! THE ABSOLUTE MAD MAN!"

 

(Optimus seems to take a nervous breath in, and he faces Sentinel)

 

"Oh and Sentinel."

 

(Sentinel's face is red. Not sure if that's even possible, but he definitely looks fuming.)

 

"You've hurt, used and mistreated every good intention from me and I'm tired of feeling sorry and angry at myself. So here's my speech to you."

 

(The crowd suddenly goes silent, silent enough to here Bee breathe, everyone 'Autoslut' leaning in, knowing what he might say)

 

"Fuck you."

 

"OOOHHHHHH-"

 

"HOLY SHIT-"

 

"And consider me relieved of my position in the Autobot Committee."

 

"OH MY PRIMUS-"

 

(Everyone in the room goes absolutely nuts as Optimus drops the megaphone and walks off stage, while Sentinel glares, absolutely fuming. This is not going to end well.)

 

-Video ended-

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

5 April, 11:50am

 

Americandream: You'll regret ever stepping on that fucking stage. You have made one hell of a fucking mistake.

 

(Americandream left the group chat)

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

5 April, 12:00pm

 

TooOP: If anyone can make it to the school gate in the front in five minutes, do come

 

Beegonethot: Wait you have no explained to us what all that was about you literally told Sentinel Fuck you!!

 

Strikayoudown: That can wait, now we focus on the task at hand

 

Ontheprowl: And what would the task be?

 

TooOP: We're gonna find Megatron


	29. Operation Get Megatron Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontheprowl: I can manage the dogs. Though I might need to borrow Blitzwing as bait
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzbrainiac: Well that's cruel
> 
>  
> 
> Blitzbrainiac: Oooo! I've never tried being bait before! 
> 
>  
> 
> Blazingthroughhell: Maybe except when you're around Prowl
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: Oh my primus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot doot I skidaddled back-

* * *

"Untitled group chat"

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

5 April, 12:10pm

 

(Smoothjazz added TooOP, Blurr, Stormjet and Stormfire to the group chat)

 

Smoothjazz: Hey OP, sorry I couldn't do more just now. 

 

Smoothjazz: Don't think everyone in the autobot crew can join in on the mission. We're going to be busy listening to Sentinel whine the whole afternoon!

 

TooOP: It's alright Jazz, I'm just glad you gave me a chance to talk.

 

Smoothjazz: Don't think it'd be easy, but we'll try to distract Sentinel if he's going to find your sudden disappearance suspicious after that.

 

Stormjet: But speaking off...what will be happening to you

 

Stormfire: Sentinel is really not happy about what happened

 

TooOP: I really don't know.

 

TooOP: But I don't regret it one bit.

 

Smoothjazz: Whatever happens after, we're here to help.

 

TooOP: Thank you. Really. I needed that.

 

Smoothjazz: Now go save your prince!

 

TooOP: Primus, not you too Jazz

 

Firejet: Be giving you good luck Optimus!

 

Stormjet: Me too!

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_5 April, 12:23pm_

 

Beegonethot: @Shockinglyhandsome So you got found huh?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: on the contrary, I revealed myself because I was sick and tired of big chined bastard and made a tactical retreat

 

Strikayoudown: Tactical retreat my foot

 

Ontheprowl: You owe me and my bike.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Your bike and you are two different things.

 

Ontheprowl: There was emotional damage

 

Valkerie: Gonna have to agree with Prowl

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I'll give you two bagels

 

Blitzbrainiac: You never give me two bagels :(

 

Arachnaphobia: Stop typing and drive you idiot you almost hit a truck

 

Blitzbrainiac: The truck was going to hit me! IT's not MY fault!!!

 

Luggingbaggage: PRIMUS JUST DRIVE WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT

 

TooOP: Shockwave, you sure it's the correct location?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Look, don't underestimate someone who can stalk and weed out your embarrassing social media stories from 5 years ago in ten minutes.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: And it took me long nights to pinpoint an estimated location. Had to look at Meg's old accounts and even the deleted ones. those were hard to get.

 

TooOP: I just didn't think it'd be this far...

 

Shockinglyhandsome: If I were Megatron, I wouldn't want to be near my parents either.

 

TooOP: oh...

 

Sariaboutthat: SOMEBODY TELL BLITZWING TO STOP SWERVING THE CAR WATCHING HIM DRIVE MAKES ME WANT TO GO DIZZY

 

Euniversallycute: ya'll im gonna puke blease save me

 

Blazingthroughhell: Should've hoped in with us when you had the chance

 

Euniversallycute: We were all in a hurry

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Tell Blitzwing to take the left turn, don't know why that crazy madman went after us when we're supposed to do the leading

 

TooOP: Are we close?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: It's just a few blocks down. Supposed to be in some rich ass neighbourhood

 

Beegonethot: Might blind Bossbot's eyes

 

TooOP: No, but it'll bring out my inner anarchy

 

Beegonethot: Aashjfhibwjk

 

Euniversallycute: Optimus gone feral

 

Onebigbulk: You sure you're okay doing this Optimus? It's been a long week

 

TooOP: My life has been a long week, but I've handled worse. And its the first time I've ever felt better since forever. I'm good.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Alright, that grey house at the corner

 

Euniversallycute: That doesn't look homey

 

Strikayoudown: that's the point

 

Valkerie: Looks very very locked. Gate wise.

 

Beegonethot: Anyone have any bright ideas? Or has thought of any???

 

TooOP: It's the first time I'm seeing it, so not now...

 

Shockinglyhandsome: It's the first for all of us

 

Arachnophobia: We've been through Swinlock's party, we can handle this

 

Beegonethot: Oh primus

 

-

 

_5 April, 12:34pm_

 

TooOP: Are you sure they're leaving at this time? _  
_

Shockinglyhandsome: These hacker hands don't lie

 

Euniversallycute: Don't ever say that again

 

TooOP: Okay, let's focus. So far what do we know?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: This place doesn't have that much security. Only has that dumb gate and a couple of security cameras. Those I can get through, but I can only give us ten minutes.

 

Beegonethot: And there's those nasty dogs....

 

TooOP: This feels like a typical spy mission....

 

Euniversallycute: That's probably because we're the spies and this is the mission

 

Ontheprowl: V and I can manage the dogs. Though I might need to borrow Blitzwing as bait

 

Blitzbrainiac: Well that's cruel

 

Blitzbrainiac: Oooo! I've never tried being bait before! 

 

Blazingthroughhell: Maybe except when you're around Prowl

 

Arachnophobia: Oh my primus

 

Blitzbrainiac: clever

 

Ontheprowl: Can you not??

 

Blazingthroughhell: I pride myself in positive observations

 

Strikayoudown: Can we please get back to our discussion at hand?

 

Luggingbaggage: Shut up and listen!!

 

Strikayoudown: Thank you dear but I think they got the message

 

Beegonethot: What's with all the romantics???

 

Onebigbulk: I think it's cute

 

Blazingthroughhell: agreed

 

Shockinglyhandsome: AS I WAS SAYING.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I can only do this once to avoid anything suspicious in case they check on it. You only have time to talk for a good minute and get out. But other than that, get creative on how you wanna talk to him after.

 

Valkerie: Oh he can use my old phone.

 

TooOP: Really?

 

Valkerie: Yeah, I mean it's got a crack and a few games, but it should be good to use. Toss it to him and it should be fine

 

TooOP: Thank you.....

 

Beegonethot: Okay, we got that part down but what about where that big guy is?

 

Strikayoudown: I scouted the place myself a few days ago. He should be in that building. One with the slanted roof.

 

TooOP: I'm going

 

Sariaboutthat: I hate to be that guy, but Bee would be faster...

 

Beegonethot: Finally someone validates me.

 

TooOP: I just want to say a couple of things to him. Even if it's for a minute

 

Arachnophobia: Hopeless romantics

 

TooOP: We're not!!

 

Strikayoudown: You sure you can make the run?

 

TooOP: I go to the public gyms once in a while if that helps

 

Valkerie: Just tell Megs not to mess with my games, I made lots of progress on them

 

TooOP: I will.

 

Strikayoudown: Lugnut will go with you, haul you up to the balcony.

 

Luggingbaggage: Anything for you:

 

Beegonethots: TOO MUCH ROMANTICS

 

Euniversallycute: Oh hush it

 

TooOP: Alright. Hopefully this plan works.

 

Strikayoudown: Then operation Get Megatron Back is a go.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: LET'S GO

 

-

 

_5 April, 12:40pm_

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Okay ready

 

Onetheprowl: We're in position.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: You sure Lugnut can catch up to Optimus?

 

TooOP: I mean he is the tallest of any of us besides you and Blitzwing.

 

Beegonethot: I mean Strika is one tall lady

 

Strikayoudown: We're on watchout.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: OKAY GO

 

TooOP: WAIT WHAT

 

Shockinglyhandsome: GOOO

 

Euniversallycute: Where's the warning???

 

-

 

_5 April, 12:41pm_

 

Beegonethot: THAT DOG ALMOST GOT BLITZBRAIN'S BUTT AAHHHHHAAH-

 

Sariaboutthat: Could've been meme worthy :'))))

 

Euniversallycute: Dogs comin' in on your left you two!!

 

-

 

_5 April, 12:43pm_

 

Sariaboutthat: Rest in peace, Blitzwing's arm

 

Strikayoudown: It'll heal

 

Arachnophobia: he's been through worse

 

Euniversallycute: What if he contracts something doe

 

TooOP: We can ask Ratchet

 

Shockinglyhandsome: STOP TEXTING AND START RUNNING

 

-

 

_5 April, 12:45pm_

 

Euniversallycute: He got in!!!!

 

Blazinghtorughhell: I can't see Megatron tho

 

Strikayoudown: Doesn't matter as long as Optimus gets to him

 

-

 

_5 April, 12:46pm_

 

(TooOP added Val.1704 to the group chat)

 

Val.1704: You all are idiots

 

Strikayoudown: Miss you too Megatron

 

Val.1704: I should really change the name when I get it back

 

-

 

"Autobot Committee"

_Ultra Magnus - UltraM_

_Sentinel - Americandream_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_5 April, 12:50pm_

 

(UltraM removed TooOP from the chat)

 

UltraM: Due to reasons and events that occurred today, we have every reason to believe Optimus is no longer part of the committee.

 

Amerciandream: And he better stay out of it and I say we act on what we've discussed now

 

Smoothjazz: Come on, please think it through. Optimus is still a student of this school.

 

Americandream: Oh but he promised us things and he broke it. Afterall, he said so himself. Don't make promises you can't keep. If he can't keep it, then we won't keep ours.


	30. Okay To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MegaslutTheReckoning: I'm not gonna butt in! I'm not stupid Arachnia
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: But you are. An absolute. Bumbling, humongous, Big Oaf of an idiot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: Pester him, and if he really does not want to, just leave it. But I only apply this logic to Optimus because he's an idiot as well.
> 
>  
> 
> MegaslutTheReckoning: Why are we still friends
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: Because I push you in the correct direction and I don't coddle you like Lugnut does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, there's gonna be alot of time skips to speed up the story. But don't worry, I want to make the reading experience similar to how it usually is.

 

* * *

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_10 April, 4:45pm_

 

Beegonethot: You okay Bossbot?

 

TooOP: ?

 

Onebigbulk: We hate to be so straightforward...but we kinda gotta address the elephant in the room

 

Beegonethot: Besides Bulkhead

 

Onebigbulk: Bee.

 

Beegonethot: I make jokes in awkward situations you know that

 

Sariaboutthat: Now's not really the time for that

 

TooOP: What is it?

 

Ontheprowl: We heard

 

Beegonethot: Think everyone in the school knows

 

Sariaboutthat: Not everyone, there's still Megatron

 

Ontheprowl: I think that's beside the point

 

TooOP: oh

 

Ontheprowl: Word like that tends to spread fast.

 

Beegonethot: Didnt really have to rub the salt in his wound Prowl

 

TooOP: No its alright. 

 

Onebigbulk: I know you're not one for accepting...things, but we can help you

 

TooOP: No Bulkhead, I don't need any of that.

 

Beegonethot: Yeah I dont think you get it this is BIG. REALLY BIG TROUBLE. You need all the help you can get

 

Ontheprowl: I have to agree with Bee, you can't be afraid to accept help.

 

TooOP: And I mean what I said Prowl. But I can't rely on you guys to help me. In the long run, it'll lead to a dead end. And when I need a scholarship, it's gonna be even harder if they don't accept me given the current situation.

 

Sariaboutthat: I guess you're right...

 

Beegonethot: WHY'S LIFE GOTTA BE SO HARD. YOU DID NOTHING WRONG FOR FUCKS SAKE

 

Ontheprowl: Bee

 

Beegonethot: I'M JUST ANGRY OKAY OPTIMUS DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF IT

 

TooOP: Bee.

 

TooOP: I'll be frank with you guys, I'm...a little scared.

 

Beegonethot: Duh you have every right to be!!!

 

Ontheprowl: Let Optimus say what he wants to say first

 

Beegonethot: right. sorry

 

TooOP: It's okay

 

TooOP: I'm worried about what's going to happen from here on out. I know if I want things to work out, things have to change with the school, and for things to change we have to wait. And its maddening. But I can say in earnest this is much better than listening and following people who don't care about you. 

 

TooOP: I don't feel one bit sorry for everything I've done that day. Nothing. And now I can't look back. So if anything, I'm just glad you guys stuck with me and I hope you guys stick with me till the end.

 

Beegonethot: Of course we would Bossbot! We're Autosluts for a reason!!

 

Ontheprowl: Primus Bee

 

TooOP: It's alright I've said what I said

 

Sariaboutthat: But if you really need help just ask us alright? I asked my Dad and he says he's okay with providing on whatever support he can

 

TooOP: Thanks Sari :)

 

Onebigbulk: I have a question

 

Onebigbulk: Does that mean we can no longer call ourselves the Autosluts?

 

Beegonethot: holy shit O-O

 

Ontheprowl: -_-

 

TooOP: We're Autosluts out of spite

 

Sariaboutthat: Hoooolllyyyy shiiitttt

 

Beegonethot: AUTOSLUTS OUT OF SPITE

 

Sariaboutthat: AUTOSLUTS OUT OF SPITTEEE

 

Onebigbulk: Autosluts out of spite :)

 

Ontheprowl: You all are absolute idiots

 

TooOP: I'm afraid you're friends with us

 

Beegonethot: No take backs :)))

 

Sariaboutthat: Come on Prowl :)))))))

 

Ontheprowl:....

 

Ontheprowl: Autosluts out of spite

 

TooOP: :)

 

_-_

 

_"Untitled group chat"_

_Velda - MegaslutTheReckoning_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_10 April, 5:30pm_

 

Arachnophobia: So how many more days till you get out of baby jail

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Give or take 5 more days.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: And how's Blitzwing's arm?

 

Arachnophobia: Still in a bandage but he's being properly coddled by his boyfriend, so he's not complaining.

 

Arachnophobia: As much as I hate to admit it, it's been absolutely tiring with you absence of common sense in the group. The Decepticunts are lucky to have two competent ones still functioning

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Probably not as much as Strika. I never considered a trap set upon me at the party...

 

Arachnophobia: To be fair, you were busy trying to kiss up to Optimus

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Shut up

 

Arachnophobia: Don't worry, Shockwave's working on who's behind the pictures. You should stop leaving cryptic messages for us to decipher. We're busy with our own shit

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I know, but it was either that or loose the phone and data.

 

Arachnophobia: You're right

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Yeah

 

Arachnophobia:...Spit it out Megs you're worried for pretty boy aren't you

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: After pulling that shit in front of them? I'd be....concerned

 

Arachnophobia: He hasn't told you?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: By your message I'd assume he didn't tell me what he should be telling me

 

Arachnophobia: Primus you two are absolutely hopeless what did you even talk about back there anyway???

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: We said Hi. 

 

Arachnophobia:...and?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I asked about the speech. And he told me he was on our side. And I shook him really hard out of confusion and excitement. But now that I'm typing that out I highly regret doing that. That was bloody embarrassing.

 

Arachnophobia: Right right, and after??

 

MegaslutTheReckoning:....Nothing really. Just asking each other about school and work I'm missing out on.

 

Arachnophobia: Ask the dummy, you absolute Bin head.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I'm not gonna butt in! I'm not stupid Arachnia

 

Arachnophobia: But you are. An absolute. Bumbling, humongous, Big Oaf of an idiot. 

 

Arachnophobia: Pester him, and if he really does not want to, just leave it. But I only apply this logic to Optimus because he's an idiot as well.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Why are we still friends

 

Arachnophobia: Because I push you in the correct direction and I don't coddle you like Lugnut does.

 

-

 

"Untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Velda - MegaslutTheReckoning_

_10 April, 5:30pm_

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: hey Optimus

 

TooOP: Hey, is everything alright?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Everything's fine. They haven't found out about the phone yet

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: In fact, I should be asking you the question. Is everything alright?

 

TooOP: wydm

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I remember clearly and word for word what you told me you did that day. and I've only realized till now there should've been implications for that kind of stunt.

 

TooOP: It's not that big. I can deal with it.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Optimus. It's not about you dealing with this. It's about telling a friend.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I want to know what's going on, especially since you've helped me. A bunch. I might as well be a friend and listen, and help in anyway I can. And don't say you don't need it. I've heard enough about you from Blackarachnia about your stubborn ass.

 

TooOP: Charmed :)

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: So what's been going on? I heard its been causing a huge stir in the school. 

 

TooOP: 'Fraid it hasn't gotten to the gossip pages yet

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Don't curse it Prime

 

TooOP: I might as well tell you rather than you just hear it from a bunch of students who couldn't give a shit about doing anything about it.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I'm listening.

 

TooOP: Remember when I told you about the deal? As long as I help them, I stay in school. I'm free of my charges. And I get funded for my education. they didn't go back on their word

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Shit you don't mean

 

TooOP: And I haven't even gotten to the part yet.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Didn't have to explain it to know where the fuck it was going.

 

TooOP: Yeah

 

TooOP: It's dumb because I only heard it from Jazz himself. Not Sentinel. Not Ultra Magnus. I just know that when May rolls around, I won't be able to go back to school anymore.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Shit

 

TooOP: Before Ultra Magnus funded my education, I was on the verge of also losing my chance to move on to the next sem. My mum relapsed and ended up in hospital so we had to push the money to pay bills and stuff. SHe insisted we didn't but my Dad and I were stubborn.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Fuck

 

TooOP: Don't think swearing will change anything Megs

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: It won't but I enjoy cursing as shitty people when I have to think.

 

TooOP: Helping me?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Obviously. Why are you so calm about this???

 

TooOP: Because we're texting. And no

 

TooOP: I'm scared. I'm worried about what to do. And what's gonna happen when May rolls around...

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Sorry just

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Damnit if I weren't stuck in this cursed fucking house

 

TooOP: It's fine

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: We need to find a way around this

 

TooOP: If what you're thinking is money, no.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I was thinking of it as a short term problem, but no. I was thinking of a long term solution

 

TooOP: And what would the long term solution be? Don't think that can happen unless Decepticons win.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: If you talked on that stage for the cons, I am willing to bet my life we will win.

 

TooOP: Confident much?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I know so.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: It needs to be something not even the students or teachers would put down...

 

TooOP: You're actually suggesting something that is implemented on the school...

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Might as well kill two birds with one stone. I know many who also face similar financial issues.

 

TooOP: What about opening donations to school?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: This is Cybertron High. They pride themselves of prestigious students. No fucking way they'll start opening donations from the public.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: unless....

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Shit

 

TooOP: you gotta stop saying shit for every revelation you make

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Shut I'm having a moment

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: shit shit shit shit

 

TooOP: What????

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I'll come back to you about it but first I gotta clarify some things

 

TooOP: What????

 

TooOP: Hey.

 

TooOP: Megs??

 

TooOP: For a drama king, you sure do leave suspiciously dramatic cliffhangers at moments when you shouldn't....

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Velda - MegaslutTheReckoning_

_10 April, 9:30pm_

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You think this could work?

 

Arachnophobia: You seriously came up with that in a span of 3 hours?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: needs a bit of work around the edges but its just the jist of it

 

Shockinglyhandsome: As an aspiring lawyer of Anonymous, I can say that this is actually legit.

 

Strikayoudown: It obviously needs work, but I think this might work.

 

Blitzbrainiac: NOW WE JUST HAVE TO TAKE DOWN THE VILLAIN!! AHAH

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Then we have to wait.


	31. Are You Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beegonethot: Wait are you two flirting
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: No, it was a joke
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: by the looks of it, you don't look like someone who thinks of it as a joke.
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: Hush Sari
> 
>  
> 
> Onebigbulk: So are you two flirting? Or not?

* * *

"Untitled group chat"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Velda - MegaslutTheReckoning_

_16 April, 7:45am_

 

TooOP: Remind me again when you get your phone back

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: If I play nice, probably by tomorrow

 

TooOP: Good because seeing 'MegaslutTheReckoning' is just too jarring.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You just can't handle me and my exceptionally cool branding

 

TooOP: You're right, I can never handle you

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Flirting are we? ;)

 

TooOP: The day I flirt with you, I think you'll know

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Are you suggesting you would flirt with me

 

TooOP: Depends on how you see it. You can take it seriously, or you can take it as a friendly joke

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Does that mean I get to flirt with you?

 

TooOP: As long as it doesn't freak me out.

 

TooOP: Try and impress me with your weak flirting skills

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: How dare you

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I'll have you know I've successfully charmed many guys in my younger days

 

TooOP: You're like what 19

 

TooOP: And how long was your longest lasting relationship

 

MegaslutTheReckoning:......1 month

 

TooOP: mmhm

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Only because I found out they dated me for money so we split

 

TooOP: Yikes...sorry

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: It's fine, just things I never do ever again.

 

TooOP: Now I feel the need to buy you a snack

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Dark chocolate bar, with the gummy bears inside

 

TooOP: I take it back I can't afford such luxury

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I think I should be the one to make it up to you. For not telling you about the situation. And for helping out with my situation

 

TooOP: If anything, I didn't really do much

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Bitch you stood up to Sentinel and Ultra Magnus and you snuck into my parents' house. Which has dobermans and freaking security cams.

 

TooOP: Blitzwing said he had bragging rights

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: And he brags about it in the chat.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You have no idea how much I was struggling to not combust internally thinking about what stupid shit the decepticons were doing.

 

TooOP: I think Elita and Strika handle em well

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You're right... More than anything you spoke for the Decepticon Committee. And your speech was astounding

 

TooOP: It was a last minute thing and a lot of improvisation

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: And it was really good

 

TooOP: Are you flirting with me?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Depends

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Where are you?

 

TooOP: At the school gate, why?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I gotta show you something

 

TooOP: It wouldn't happen to involve the idea you mysteriously didn't tell me would it?

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Come and find out

 

TooOP: Right...

 

-

 

_16 April, 7:51am_

 

TooOP: Is that what I think is in your hand

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Where r u

 

MegaslutTheREckoning: And its not what you think it is

 

TooOP: Bitch I can see

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You said bitch-

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Where are you

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: OI dont avoid me

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: I SEE YOU

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: DON'T RUN YOU COWARD

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Velda - MegaslutTheReckoning_

_16 April, 8:03am_

 

SoundTheAlarm: mad_dash.mov

 

SoundTheAlarm: Proudly sponsored by Sari

 

Strikayoudown: Wow they're really pinning

 

Luggingbaggage: Is Megatron courting that twink

 

Strikayoudown: Don't be rude Lugnut dear

 

Strikayoudown: But yes, might be

 

Arachnophobia: Though I don't believe chasing Optimus down the hallways and throwing money at him is considered a courting technique

 

Blitzbrainiac: Just say flirting like a regular person does

 

Blitzbrainiac: OR IF NOT PINNING FOR THE INSANE!!

 

Arachnophobia: Shut you idiot

 

Blitzbrainiac: Only Prowl can call me that!!!

 

Arachnophobia: And they say romance doesn't make you sick

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You all are pretending like i dont exist in this chat

 

Strikayoudown: Not till you change that name

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Over my cold, megaslut hands

 

Arachnophobia: idiots

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: How long have you known

 

Strikayoudown: The riot. That day, it clicked in my head

 

Luggingbaggage: And she told me

 

Blitzbrainiac: Though I have to be frank, you suck at flirting

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: You're not that great either

 

Blitzbrainiac: At least I got the whole package and ass

 

MegaslutTheReckoning:....fuck you

 

Shockinglyhandsome: good morning mothers and fuckers of the jury

 

Arachnophobia: yo

 

Shockinglyhandsome: As much as I hate to break moods, I'm afraid I'll have to break it

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Also, I think it's agreed that your flirting is horrible behind the sauve

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Just tell me what the shit is happening

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Don't think it'll sit right with you

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Concerning the guy who outed you

 

Strikayoudown: Shit

 

Luggingbaggae: Spill so I can punch him in the face!!

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Who is it

 

Shockinglyhandsome: You won't like who it is.

 

MegaslutTheReckoning: Try me

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_16 April, 9:32am_

 

Beegonethot: If I were you, I would've taken the money and bought myself 200 subway sandwiches

 

TooOP: Unlike you, I have dignity

 

Beegonethot: Come on Optimus! It's just a temporary solution! Just accept the money dammit

 

TooOP: No. Absolutely not.

 

TooOP: Do you know how terrifying it was to have a big guy, muscles and all with a menacing face book it down the hallway after you while screaming "take my money"????

 

TooOP: It was embarrassing. That was absolutely not flirting

 

Beegonethot: Wait are you two flirting

 

TooOP: No, it was a joke

 

Sariaboutthat: by the looks of it, you don't look like someone who thinks of it as a joke.

 

TooOP: Hush Sari

 

Onebigbulk: So are you two flirting? Or not?

 

TooOP: That is a big subject I just can't put my finger on

 

Beegonethot; dont ignore the question bossbot

 

TooOP: Am not

 

TooOP: I'll get back to you i gotta go

 

Beegonethot: YOu're IGNORING

 

Sariaboutthat: Yeah it's gonna take him a while.

 

Ontheprowl: Im not surprised his life has gone wayward

 

Onebigbulk: That's harsh Prowl

 

Ontheprowl: It's the truth

 

-

 

_16 April, 9:39am_

 

TooOP: Cover for me please I need to go somewhere

 

Sariaboutthat: Megatron is really turning you into a truant huh

 

TooOP: It's just once just cover for me, it'll be quick.

 

Ontheprowl: Pray tell is it the man himself?

 

TooOP: Go figure


	32. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I was serious about this morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format change?? Whaaattt-

* * *

_16 April, 10:01am_

 

Optimus had honestly thought he'd be avoiding the damn idiot for today lest he attempted to shove the money in his pockets or threaten him in anyway (which he could punch if needed, just not to a friend and when he was already in hot soup with Ultra Magnus). But here he was looking for any sign of the grayish-silver hair in Central Park. Thank Primus Central Park wasn't as packed today.

 

Strika drove him all the way to Central Park, despite protest ("And how would you know he's here?" To which Optimus answered, "I just know." As cheesy and as rom-commy as it sounded) and gave Optimus a good 30 minutes to find and talk to him before the teachers could suspect anything. Well, suspect him that is. Ultra Magnus and Sentinel were practically breathing on his neck keeping an eye on him for every step he made in the school ever since the, what they called it, "Debacle". It was honestly annoying. Yet it terrified him to think if he made one wrong move, he'd end up in a much worse situation. It had begun to stress him out a bit and tired him out-

 

 _Don't think of Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, we're finding Megatron._ Optimus thought and breathed. Megatron might either be at the benches, the pond...or the red bridge. Give or take, chances are Megatron is standing at the red bridge. Red Bridge it is.

 

Optimus was briefed on what the hell happened, so he could approach Megatron knowing the situation, and by knowing, he only knew that Starscream ratted him out. Which was a big 'yikes' in his books. When Optimus prodded on about the details, Strika only told Optimus that it wasn't her place to ask on. So that was fun. But what Optimus could not get behind was Starscream's motive. He had heard and learnt that Starscream practically volunteered to speak on behalf of Megatron for the election. If Starscream was just as invested to the Deception Council as Megatron, why the anarchy? The biggest guess would be so Starscream could play leader to the Decepticon Committee. But outside of that, he'd have to know more through Megatron. Starscream and Optimus had never really been one to stick around long to talk to each other to understand each other.

 

Optimus soon spotted the Red Bridge appearing in the distance, making a much more hasty walk towards it. And just as he had suspected, Megatron was there. Optimus was quick to approach and as he observed, Megatron was leaning on its railings, staring very very intensely at the ducks. The ducks however, did not care for the dangerous look he bore and whatever frustration he had and swam along, minding their own business.

 

Optimus cleared his throat and when Megatron did not respond, he stood beside him and rested his arms on the railings as well. And while Optimus knew he lacked the tact in conversation, he also knew that Megatron preferred that he got straight to the point, so he took the initiative to speak first. "I heard what happened between you and Starscream." A laugh came out of Megatron, though strangled and a huge hint of sarcasm dripping from it, "What 'happened between me and Starscream' has yet to happen. I haven't done anything to him, but I'm on the verge of doing something I might regret." Optimus sighed. He'd hate to be stereotypical, but the Cons have always preferred a much more confrontational approach to their problems. Not to say it is a bad thing, but in situations like this, Optimus decided that this is not a great time to act on impulse lest he let Megatron drive his pride and name into the dirt by the school if they caught on. "Will you calm down for a second and tell me what happened first of all? Strika only told me as much. And unless you want the school to find out whatever you might do to Starscream and ruin your chances, I suggest thinking rationally." 

 

Megatron finally turned to glare at the Optimus, but softened when Optimus shot him a look of pure concern and worry. Megatron slumped his shoulders and relented, "Sorry, I just. I feel dumb. And stupid. And all the more angry at Starscream. I didn't think he'd out me like that." Optimus hummed, "Had a history?" "Even more than that," Megatron answered and just as causally added, "We had a relationship that didn't really last. But we had our intimate moments." Optimus and blinked and tried not to put on a judgmental face, blushing under the implication of an 'intimate relationship' which he knew very well what it implied. Megatron caught it anyway, and gave him an amused look. "Sorry! It's just," Optimus apologized, " I can't fathom the two of you together, you two are just... different. Very different. And you two always sort of clash each other." Megatron nodded in an understanding way, "Thus the 'didn't last long part'. We were still friends... At least I assumed. He was the first member of the Decepticon Committee. And now I don't know what to think of this. A large part of me wishes to whack his head and throw him down a building. But I know you'll disagree." Optimus gave him a look and added, dripping with disappointment, "I was hoping you'd say because it's unethical, criminal and murderous. But yeah. I disagree." 

 

"What do you suggest I do then Little Prime?" Megatron huffed and further hunched his body forward to rest his chin on his arms, "To be frank, I don't wish to confront Starscream." "Well you have to," Optimus noted, "It's either work it out and not know why on earth Starscream would do it or get laid up on it for a long time. Just talk to him. And I know it's ludicrous coming from someone who attempted to talk to Sentinel, but you should at least try that." Megatron only hummed, "If you're going to beat yourself up about Sentinel, I'd like to remind you that that guy never listens to a single criticism from anyone. And he's far less capable of understanding and compromising than anybody." "I know. And hey, if you could say that, than Starscream has a sliver of hope," Optimus quipped, and yet Megatron remained unconvinced. Optimus could understand why. To suddenly have someone you genuinely enjoyed the company of and trusted turn your back on you and leave you, it hurt. It really did. "Give Starscream a chance to explain," Optimus affirmed one last time, "And if he really has some horrible intention, just.... leave him. It's not worth the time to pursue him, be it reconciliation or revenge. Trust me."

 

Megatron only nodded, but with genuine agreement and understanding. If Starscream did in fact harbor toxic ideas and relationships between them, then the best would just be to.... leave him. You can't just try to fix something that has already been broken beyond repair and lacked anymore redeemable trust, only to care for a relationship that currently had hope and was important.  

 

Optimus suddenly chuckled, amused and Megatron cocked a brow at him, "Something on your mind?" Optimus smiled and shrugged, "Oh nothing. Just thinking that after everything, and all those nights. You've always been the one to give me advice and now the tables have turned. Much less a friendship advice." Megatron scoffed, "It's a sign things hace changed. And you have changed. I think you had it in you all along, even before we met. Just that things around you led you to beat yourself up and shut yourself. And I'm glad to witness you grow and finally see the day you give me advice, though I'm a bit embarrassed. It seems I still have a bit of growing to do myself." A laugh escapes Optimus and he nudges Megatron's shoulder, "We're High School Students! We have a lot of time to grow! I think we just grew up too fast to sort of... process all of that." "Woe is us," Megatron mused and they returned to their silent stares at the ducks.

 

"I'll talk. I won't do anything rash. If anything, I'd get a smack in the head by Strika. I can trust Strika to stop my impulses." Optimus knew Megatron was serious about what he had said, and only replied with a nod. The silence continued, and for a moment, they forgot about whatever shit life had given them. A few minutes alone in the silence of everything except the calm world served to be great help.

 

 

"You know I was serious about this morning."

 

Optimus turned to look at him, cocking a brow. "Sorry?" Optimus asked in question. He blinked once, and then twice, and suddenly raised his hands in defense, recalling this morning s embarrassing hallway chase that earned an enraged Sentinel who lectured him on having fun when he shouldn't have, to which Optimus just let him and when he walked away, let out a deep, deep sigh in frustration. "If it's about the money, no way I'm taking it, for the twentieth time! I don't need th-"

 

"Flirting."

 

Megatron's cheeks flushed a very very light shade of pink and he shifted ever so slightly. It took Optimus a few seconds, but it clicked in his head. A small "ah" left his lips, processing what Megatron had suggested. "Do you mean-" "Yes. I have been interested in you for some time," Megatron answered smoothly. Optimus carefully nodded. Oh Primus, this was.... wow. "For how long?"

 

Megatron was definitely filling the burn in his stomach. The damned butterflies. But he answered just as smoothly, "I don't know. Maybe since that time you took that Megaphone from my hands and spoke with as much grace and temper. Or maybe before. I acknowledged it during the party. But yes. I've had a....crush on you for a while."

 

Optimus only stared, so Megatron continued, gripping his hands a little tighter, "I admire you Prime. I really do, ever since I got the chance to learn more about you. And the more i got to know you, the more I've learnt, that you are determined, smart, witty and sharp-tongued, and if could add, very very pretty. You've caught my attention and ever since then, I couldn't get my mind off you-  _Primus that sounds so creepy please don't take it the wrong way._ -And I enjoyed the times we spent, more so in private and with only each other."

 

"So yes. I've got a big crush on you. and it's not the kind where it does not linger for long. It's the kind that is serious, that I've never felt with any other in my past relationships (probably should not have mentioned that but Megatron at this moment lacked the tact because Holy shit, he's confessing), and I really would like to ask you out, and take you on a proper date, not our last minute meetings that only served to keep a promise because of a situation. A genuine one. That is...if you're okay with it."

 

Megatron took a much needed deep breath. He got it out. He really did. And he felt way lighter. But what really made him nervous was what Optimus would say. Their friendship began very much out of force, with the intent on teasing him. But he had honestly grown to enjoy the company of Optimus and the moments they had shared together be it with friends or alone, he enjoyed and treasured. He had honestly thought Optimus would stop talking to Megatron after that dinner, but they still conversed, despite it being fueled by rather unusual situations. 

 

Optimus' breath was caught. He struggled to think of what to say and all that came out was a breath of nothing. Megatron sighed and smiled lightly, "You don't have to think of an answer now. This was a very last minute confession I pushed onto you and I'm sorry." But Optimus only shook his head very very subtly and raised a hand, as if to deny. "It's...not that..." Optimus began, testing out the right words to use, " I just- Primus, forgive me I just don't know how to put it in words... I'm thinking of many thing-... okay okay." Optimus took in a breath of his own, " I-....I can't accept it..."

 

Oh.

 

Well that had been downright straightforward, but Megatron was okay with that and huffed, only for a small second, but was immediately interrupted by Optimus smacking his back in annoyance, "Primus don't give me that look when I haven't even finished saying my piece!" With a huff, Optimus resumed, "I can't accept it because of me. As in.... (a slight sigh, still trying to figure out the words) For so long, ever since... Elita, I've been pushed to just be quiet and follow Sentinel and Ultra Magnus' example of a 'good student'. And I was really tired, and I was not...me. And I've felt like that for a long time. Even till now, after everything, I still don't feel like I'm.... me,"

 

Optimus scrunched his nose in a way that suggested troubles in his thoughts, "Even though I keep telling myself that you don't have to be quiet anymore about and for Ultra Magnus and Sentinel, a part of me fears that if I don't do that, something bad will happen. I mean the bad things is still happening but it still gets me. I think its reflex, or maybe ingrained in me. I don't know. Just last week, Sentinel threatened to punch me if I tried anything funny to him or the polls. Like hell I'll do that! I know I could snark back, it'd literally have no implication to my current situation.... But I just.... And today as well."

 

Optimus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I froze. I just didn't say a word and let him rat me out like that. And I thought about it a lot after. It definitely make me feel like shit." A short laugh escapes Optimus' lips as he joked, "Who knew High School would be so dramatic?"

 

Megatron decided not to say a word and let the Little Prime finish.

 

"I'm not accepting the confession because I don't like you." That made Megatron blink in confusion. Optimus loved him? Like... like like, love kind of love him? "I mean, whenever I'm around you, I feel secure, safe and happy. I like that you're an absolute asshole, but in a good way. I...enjoy the times we spent together as well. A-and I think you're hot if that's any consolidation! Primus-" Optimus had to stop himself as he blushed, while Megatron could only stare with wide eyes. "But I can't accept your confession because I've still yet to accept myself. To be myself and love myself first before I can love someone else." Optimus managed a small curl of the lips, "I know you've helped me a lot. And you've really helped change me, made me better and happier. Everyone has. But I've yet to actually learn to love who I could be. And that is something I have to understand and grow on my own. I just need time."

 

Optimus let out a sigh and just furrowed his brows even further, "I'm sorry Megs. 'M not ready..."

 

Megatron had been slightly nodding along to Optimus' speech and processing. But in turn, he only nodded, and smiled back in earnest, "I... guess I understand. A bit hard to wrap around. But....yeah." He had watched Optimus grow and admittedly, despite the many changes, he knew too that he had yet to understand Optimus, and his old unhealthy habits had yet to die. Optimus himself, needed time to understand himself as well. And quite possibly, Megatron himself had some growing he needed to do himself. "I think both of us do," Megatron murmured. 

 

They stood in comfortable silence, processing all that has happened before Megatron spoke, "I know you said you're not going to accept my confession... But that doesn't mean I can stop flirting with you, can I?' It earned a laugh out of Optimus and a shoulder punch. "We had a heart to heart and this was all you could think of??" The question itself had no real heat to it, instead Optimus shrugged, "I don't mind. Plus, I'd like to see you try seduce me with your sad sad flirting skills."

 

Now it was Megatron's turn to fire back and he pressed a finger on Optimus' cheek, feigning offence, and Optimus swatted the finger away. "I'd rather not be reminded of this... And just watch me, I'll flirt you so hard, you won't be able to resist," Megatron dared. Optimus rolled his eyes. "Right. But first, we should probably get back to school before any of the teachers, or I pray not, Ultra Magnus, catches us. You can deal with Starscream tomorrow, when you can think with a new mindset and much more rationally as I'm sure you will," said Optimus, with a hint of expectation at the end, " we can't have you get in trouble before the election results are released. And I believe my friends came up with as many ridiculous explanations as they possibly can for the both of us." It got a disgruntled sigh out of Megatron, "I've been restricted way too much just for an election. Once it's out, I'm going to commit all the crimes I can-... within reason." He had added at the end when Optimus faked a frown at him, but Optimus broke into a laugh.

 

And so they left the bridge, back to school and ready to face whatever shit may happen. They after all, had each other's back, more open and understanding towards each other to grow and learn and get through everything together.


	33. Tommorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blazingthroughhell: We don't know..... Don't think any of us or even Megatron himself does. But we can at least fight. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: You're right..... Thanks again...
> 
>  
> 
> Euniversallycute: The moment the next day comes we're going to squeeze the living daylights out of you with hugs. You need em
> 
>  
> 
> Sariaboutthat: I'd prefer my life pls

* * *

(Voicemail excerpt)

Megatron -> Starscream

_18 April, 2:03pm_

 

"Starscream. We need to talk. Not fighting or that kind of bullshit. Actually talk. And don't try to deny anything, I know what you did and Shockwave's got evidence. I..... I just want to know why.

 

If you really care, meet me at school tommorrow, the place we used to meet when we... We used to go. I know you know where it is. 8am. I'll see you there..."

 

(Voicemail ended)

 

-

 

"Ladies Night"

_Eula - Euniversallycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

18 March, 2:30pm

 

Euniversallycute: You know when I joined this school, I only expected rich kids and boring classes.

 

Euniversallycute: Now I can safely say it's got rich kids, boring classes and drama

 

Velkerie: Is everything okay on your end @Sariaboutthat

 

Sariaboutthat: I guess...?

 

Sariaboutthat: I think Optimus is handling it well.... I don't know, we've all told him that we can help with the money side of things but he's stubborn

 

Blazingthroughhell: So I've heard, Megatron running down the hall like that has spooked some of us. They're telling it like some urban legend

 

Velkerie: He left his mark on this cursed school

 

Sariaboutthat: It's more than that. I don't think he knows but the others and I sort of know he's being harrassed by Sentinel. He doesn't tell us and we can't always step in.

 

Sariaboutthat: I'm honestly terrified about what could happen to Optimus. Like what's gonna happen to Optimus. And it feels stupid that I can't really help.

 

Sariaboutthat: This is dumb

 

Velkerie: If you're talking about how dumb it is to worry, then you're dumb....no offence. Him leaving school will not be the end of the world. A major setback, but if he's determined, he'll make the best of it and get back on his own feet and if not, he's got you and all his other friends to help.

 

Blazingthroughhell: And...if there comes the chance that he leaves....there's free classes outside of school that might help him. And I think there may be chances for him to enroll in tuition if he's got talent.

 

Euniversallycute: If he doesn't want to accept money or anything like that, we just have to help him out in other ways and ways we know best. It's about making it easier as best we can. Even down to the tiniest things.

 

Sariaboutthat: thanks guys... :)

 

Sariaboutthat: I've just been worried.... I'm sort of confident that Megatron can win the election. But what after? What can he do that'll give him a chance to stay?

 

Blazingthroughhell: We don't know..... Don't think any of us or even Megatron himself does. But we can at least fight. 

 

Sariaboutthat: You're right..... Thanks again...

 

Euniversallycute: The moment the next day comes we're going to squeeze the living daylights out of you with hugs. You need em

 

Sariaboutthat: I'd prefer my life pls

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

18 April, 3:45pm

 

Megaslut: Oh I think we've figured out a good plan

 

Strikayoudown: The cursed name is finally gone...

 

Megaslut: I'll have you know it was my proudest creations.

 

Arachnophobia: And you won't tell Optimus of the plan why?

 

Megaslut: Because I'd rather wait until this plan really does work and not get the Prime's hopes up.

 

Arachnophobia: So when will you tell him

 

Megaslut: i dunno when its appropriate?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I'll just refine some of the tiny details and make it so perfect they can't dispute that shit

 

Megaslut: Good. 

 

Strikayoudown: Okay let's now get to the elephant in this chat.

 

Luggingbaggage: What's the deal with you and Prowl @Blitzbrainiac?!

 

Blackarachnia: what

 

Megaslut: what

 

Blitzbrainiac: We're both dating I thought we already established that

 

Strikayoudown: I think you're thinking of the wrong guys love

 

Luggingbaggage: oh

 

Luggingbaggage: I'm still watching you Blitzwing

 

Blitzbrainiac: Watch me make out with him?! Hahahaha!!!

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I believe what Strika meant to imply was Starscream

 

Soundthealarm: He has not been at school ever since the election day. And has barely been active in our chat.

 

Megaslut: Primus I know....

 

Megaslut: Admittedly I wanted to go to his house and punch him senseless. 

 

Megaslut: But Optimus convinced me to talk to him. So I'm talking to him tommorrow.

 

Strikayoudown: Primus is this going to end in some stupid fist fight??? And isn't that the day results come out???

 

Megaslut: Probably. But at least I tried talking

 

Arachnophobia: We can't have you punching someone on the day the results are being released you daft oaf.

 

Megaslut: I'm well aware. 

 

Strikayoudown: Lugnut can come with you in case things go south.

 

Luggingbaggage: Anything to make sure you don't get a scratch from that traitor!!

 

Megaslut: No. This is between me and starscream and I'm perfectly capable to handling this myself.

 

Megaslut: Promise I won't get into a brawl.

 

Strikayoudown: Better not.

 

Megaslut: I just want answers. I know you see me punching him despite everything. But Optimus asked me to talk for a reason and yeah, I really don't want to bother with anything else if he doesn't want it. I don't even know if he'll show up but I know better. Just trust me.

 

Strikayoudown:..... I trust you. Just don't want you doing anything stupid

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Given it's Optimus asking it off him, he won't

 

Megaslut: Amazing Shockwave, because of Optimus???

 

Soundthealarm: I believe the term is because "you're pretty gay for him"

 

Megaslut: excuse you im perfectly capable of making my own judgemental decisions myself.

 

Arachnophobia: Of course, if not I'll get Optimus

 

Megaslut: Fuck you, but that'd be nice

 

Arachnophobia: Didn't say it was to help you

 

Megaslut: You and Optimus are absolute devils. Demons from hell. You two could wreck havoc if so desired.

 

Arachnophobia: Why thank you.

 

-

 

19 April, 9:21am

 

Arachnophobia: WHAT THE FUCK MEGATRON

 

Strikayoudown: I'm getting a fucking first aid kit

 

Megaslut: It's just blood

 

Arachnophobia: AND I'M GETTING OPTIMUS YOU IDIOT.

 

Megaslut: wait WAIT WAIT

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

19 April, 9:23am

 

Beegonethot: results.png

 

Beegonethot: he's gonna wanna see this

 

Blazingthroughhell: Oh sshhhiiittttttt-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know where this is going either


	34. THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackarachnia: Drama queens I swear.
> 
>  
> 
> Blackarachnia: Please tell me that's the last time any of you get into a fist fight.
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: And look at Optimus in the eye and get treated like some disobedient child? No fucking thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhhhh shit-

* * *

(1 hour ago)

 

(video transcript: Security feed 03)

19 April, 8:01am

 

(Starscream is standing at the empty area. Somewhere at the back of the school.)

 

"Where the fuck is that shitface. And he's the one who wanted to meet.."

 

"And you were the one who wanted to be a shithead and not talk to any of us for a week straight."

 

(Megatron steps in, back facing. Starscream still keeps a straight face)

 

"Nice of you to show up, Starscream. I didn't really think you would after what you did."

 

"Oh please, I only wanted to come because I wanted to settle shit between us."

 

"Careful with what you say Starscream, I'm only not starting fights because of Optimus."

 

"*Mutter*That fucking bitch-"

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Whatever, if you want us to talk, we'll talk."

 

"*Scoffs* Just so we're clear, it was you that started this when you sent those pictures."

 

"...that's what you came to ask?"

 

"...Wha-"

 

"It's not that you utter buffoon!!"

 

"What are you-"

 

"Wow. Wow you forgot about- You don't give a shit about it!! Shouldn't have come, we should've just fucking gone our separate ways-"

 

"Stop being a dramatic bitch and explain-"

 

"THERE'S NOTHING I NEED TO EXPLAIN WITH YOU-"

 

(Starscream turns to leave, but Megatron grabs his wrist and stops him)

 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK OUT WITHOUT EXPLANATION!? WHAT YOU DID TO ME WAS BEYOND FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE."

 

(Starscream tries to pull away but he's unable to move)

 

"You knew. You knew what would happen if you did what you did and you FUCKING. DID IT. ANYWAY. And you did it anyway!! WHY??"

 

"Let me go you fucking-"

 

"I trusted you-"

 

(Starscream manages to pull a punch with his free hand, landing on Megatron's face.)

 

"SHIT-"

 

(Megatron let's go and stumbles back)

 

"Trusted?! Trusted for fucks sake- I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU GONE THREEWW IT AWAY."

 

"What are you talking-"

 

(Starscream punches Megatron again and it this time lands on Megatron's nose)

 

"You may have come here to 'talk' but now, I'm not feeling like it!"

 

(Starscream attempts to throw another punch, arm swinging at Megatron's back, but Megatron turns fast enough to punch back, making Starscream fall to the ground)

 

"What's your fucking issue?! You think you just show up and demand whatever bullshit you want like some spoiled brat?! What you did to me was beyond infuriating!"

 

(Megatron approaches, attempting to throw another punch but Starscream kicks Megatron in the gut and gets up)

 

"INFURIATING?! YOU'VE BEEN JUST AS INFURIATING FOR A LONG ASS TIME!!"

 

(They keep throwing punches at each other, neither backing down)

 

"Care to share what could be so much more infuriating-

 

(Megatron blocks Starscreams attempt to punch him, getting a scratch on his arm)

 

-Than getting betrayed by someone you've known for years-

 

(Megatron punches Starscream in the face, causing Starscream to stumble back)

 

-Getting locked in a house that you've had the shittiest memories and time with-

 

(Megatron grabs Starscream's arm, forcing him to face Megatron while Starscream attempts to scratch his way out)

 

-and getting screamed at, hit by and trapped by your own abusive, shithole parents?!"

 

(Starscream is scratching at Megatron's arms, and it starts to bleed a bit)

 

"How about devoting your love, effort, time and yourself to something that wasn't even anything to you."

 

"Excuse me-"

 

"How about BEING TREATED AS IF I WERE WORTH LITTLE TO NONE BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE ACTED LIKE IT AND I HAD TO DO EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING I COULD TO FEEL AS IF I WAS WORTH SOMETHING!"

 

"What on earth are you talking about-"

 

"I'M TALKING ABOUT US YOU IDIOT."

 

"Wha-..."

 

"I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER. WE DIDN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT AFTER. AS IF IT DIDN'T EXISTED YOU BIG, FUCKING IDIOT."

 

"I thought we talked about this-"

 

"No we did not!! You probably forgotten so let ME refresh your memory!! You just said, and I fucking quote, 'I don't think this is working, let's just stay friends.'! You know how stupid I felt??"

 

"I di-"

 

"Can you imagine?? After.... After following, listening and just giving it my all for a fucking relationship. To ONLY. HAVE SOMEONE. SAY 'THIS IS NOT WORKING'?! I FELT LIKE THE MOST IDIOTIC BASTARD IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD. AND YOU JUST PRETENDED OUR RELATIONSHIP DIDN'T EXIST. WHY?! Was it because I asked for a little more than just 'one night stands'??? Was it because I was me??? You didn't say a fucking, shitty, word. I was TORN."

 

"..."

 

"After so much sulking, I wanted to prove that I could be better off without you. So I got cocky. I dressed how I wanted to dress, even if you guys thought it looked ridiculous. But hey! I loved it! And you know what? I enjoyed it! I enjoyed being a bitch and just being in control! I really thought I was over you!

 

But like- No matter what, some part of my kept nagging at me that I would never measure up to whatever standard you had of me. If you even had any! I was still trying to impress someone. So I thought if I could win this election for us, I'd finally stop feeling as if I'm worth less than you. I'd stop feeling sorry for myself! But Optimus turned rogue on his own committee and took over! And everyone else seemed on board with it, and just.... JUST TRUSTED SOME GUY WHO WAS ONLY 'ACQUAINTED' WITH ABOUT THREE MONTHS AGO."

 

"....."

 

"I didn't want to face anyone after everything. I only came to just... end whatever we had between us if we had any. So I can just move the fuck on."

 

"....."

 

(Megatron releases Starscream, Starscream stumbling back frantically has he rubs his eyes with a swipe of his palm)

 

"Go on ahead and just punch me back you shitface. Scream at me or something I just want this over and done with." 

 

".....I'm sorry."

 

"....what."

 

"I-...*sigh* I was dumb. I was an absolute idiot. And I was just as obsessed with myself. I didn't think about you. I just assumed we were fine and never bothered to talk about it."

 

"*scoffs* assume..."

 

"Hey! You're not exactly off the hook either. You didn't say a word and you decided to be a dick and help the enemy out instead."

 

"I DID NOT! I HAD THE DECEPTICON COMMITTEE'S INTEREST IN MIND I-....I just wanted a chance to show I can be fucking useful and I didn't need you."

 

"Like that? Come on Starscream I thought you were smarter than that-"

 

"Say that again and you can say goodbye to your eyeball-"

 

"Primus I thought we were done fighting!!"

 

"....."

 

"...."

 

"I thought you'd just get into trouble with the school. I didn't think your parents would get involved. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be able to at least take part in the election speech.....

 

"....."

 

"....sorry..."

 

"You should've expected the worse of the situation."

 

(They both seem to be in a stand still, staring at each other. Megatron raises a hand and rubs his face, as if in frustration)

 

"Look can we just-...Can we just sit down and talk?"

 

"....."

 

"We have a lot of explaining to do.... you and me both."

 

"....."

 

"Rather me ruin your manicure?"

 

"...Whatever."

 

(They both sit on a bench, an awkward distance between each other. Megatron pulls out his phone)

 

"What are you-"

 

"I'm texting Strika."

 

"What-"

 

"I'm bleeding. You're bleeding. And we're both bruised. And I don't want us to be seen looking like shit in front of the others or the teachers. So I'm asking Strika to get the first aid kit. Although I might be in for trouble myself."

 

"We're not done yet Megatron."

 

"It should take fifteen minutes."

 

"...."

 

"Want painkillers along with the first aid kit?"

 

"....whatever."

 

"Okay."

 

(video transcript end)

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

19 April, 9:40am

 

Beegonethot: @TooOP You gotta check out the election results OP!!!

 

TooOP: Not now Bee

 

TooOP: I'm busy being a bitch right now

 

Beegonethot: OH-

 

-

 

"untitled group chat"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_19 April, 10:01am_

 

Starringme: Can't believe you just got told on by a twink

 

Megaslut: fuck you

 

Starringme: Been there done that.

 

Megaslut: Anything more we need to talk about? Not to be rude.

 

Starringme: I know. And no, I think I got everything out.

 

Megaslut: Does that mean you're coming back to school?

 

Starringme: Duh. I'm not that dumb enough to get into trouble with the teachers. But maybe not today, I'm too tired to try and pretend to give a shit about classes. I'm going home.

 

Megaslut: Alright.

 

Starringme: But I would really want to just have some space.

 

Megaslut: ....You mean to say you don't want me to talk to you?

 

Starringme: Yeah.

 

Megaslut: Thought we got everything out

 

Starringme: Doesn't mean I'm still a crying bitch over it inside.

 

Megaslut: oh

 

Starringme: It'll just be a few days, nothing personal. And also I need a day to get over my ruined manicure

 

Megaslut: Of course.

 

Starringme:....You really like that twink dont you

 

Megaslut: I confessed to him recently. He rejected me.

 

Starringme: Tragic. But I don't think you're giving up that easy. If not I'd be disappointed.

 

Megaslut: He gave me permission

 

Starringme: Well have fun then, I'm not butting into your romantic life

 

Megaslut: sure

 

Starringme: ....

 

Starringme: Sorry. Again for being dumb

 

Megaslut: And I'm sorry again for being dumb as well.

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

19 April, 11:02am

 

Blackarachnia: Be fucking grateful I know how to do makeup

 

Megaslut: And I'm forever eternally grateful you've gone and dragged Optimus to have him nag at me for ten minutes straight.

 

Shockwave: It was a spectacle

 

Blitzbrainiac: And frankly surprisingly all of that came out from a small guy

 

Megaslut: It was embarrassing, he was smaller than me and I had to be sat on a bench to get nagged.

 

Strikayoudown: Honestly I should've expected it no less from the two of you.

 

Luggingbaggage: Should I kick Starscream out of the committee?

 

Megaslut: No, no need. We talked it out in the end I guess.

 

Megaslut: And besides, he's good at communications and relations, we still need him.

 

Blackarachnia: What was all the drama even about anyway?

 

Megaslut: Just some things we should've talked about long ago.

 

Blitzbrainiac: Borrinngg Give us the good stuff!!

 

Megaslut: It's personal

 

Blitzbrainiac: Sorry

 

Soundthealarm: Is he coming back?

 

Megaslut: He's coming back to school, but he just doesn't want to talk to me for a while. Something about needing space.

 

Blackarachnia: Drama queens I swear.

 

Blackarachnia: Please tell me that's the last time any of you get into a fist fight.

 

Megaslut: And look at Optimus in the eye and get treated like some disobedient child? No fucking thank you.

 

Blackarachnia: Good.

 

Strikayoudown: How should we proceed with Starscream then?

 

Megaslut: Primus you make it sound like I exiled him or something, calm down.

 

Megaslut: Just treat him like a friend. Like we've always had.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed his glitter jackets and his sass

 

Blitzbrainiac: He was just as insane as me in fashion!!

 

Megaslut: Agreed.

 

 

-

 

"Gucci And Padra"

_Starscream - Starringme_

_Digre - Digrading_

_Ramjet - Rammingjets_

_Skywarp - Skywitch_

_Slipstream - Slippingintodepression_

_Sunstorm - Sunnybich_

_Thundercracker - Itsbitchcracker_

_Thrust - Thrustnoone_

19 April, 12:15pm

 

Skywitch: Oi Bitchscream

 

Skywitch: I know you're reading this. So reply asshole

 

Starringme: What do you fucking want can't you fucking see I'm busy.

 

Rammingjets: Clearly you're soooo busy. And you've never looked better.

 

Starringme: Shut up and leave me alone.

 

Slippingintodepression: Starscream just get your ass in the living room.

 

Starringme: I'm trying to be depressing in bed now shut up and leave me alone.

 

Digrading: ur still typing though.

 

Slippingintodepression: It's movie night Starscream just come down.

 

Sunnybich: We have snacks and everything, please come down.

 

Starringme: Consider me ill to not join

 

Slippingintodepression: We can't have our brother being an absolute sad sack of potatoes and stuck in his bed all day. You didn't even shower. And you've only ever eaten crisps for the past couple of days. It's tragic.

 

Thrustnoone: You've been looking like an absolute mess and your brother, we're legally allowed to force you to the shower.

 

Rammingjets: And as someone who lies often, I'm serious when I say you reek.

 

Digrading: Yikes buddy

 

Starringme: Did you guys text me just to ask me to come sit the fuck down and mock me

 

Sunnybich: Since no one is saying it, I'll say it I guess.

 

Sunnybich: We care about you, and as siblings, we're obligated to make sure you at least take care of yourself even when you're upset. Because we care about you, you idiot.

 

Sunnybich: We won't ask too much of you. Just please, can you take a shower? And maybe eat some of the takeouts? Please?

 

Thrustnoone: Whatever he said.

 

Starringme:......

 

Starringme: fine...

 

Sunnybich: I put your clothes in the bathroom rack already. It's the comfy ones you like.

 

Skywitch: Which one you want, the burrito or chinese takeout?

 

Starringme: I'll decide later

 

Skywitch: Okay

 

Slippingintodepression: And just thought you should know, we're watching your fav movie. Feel free to stay when you come down.

 

Starringme:....sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect another long ass chapter like this in a long ass time :')


	35. Birthdays...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beegonethot: Who's gonna do the honours
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: you guys can't be serious
> 
>  
> 
> Arachnophobia: Technically Megatron has to be the birthday boy since he won it.
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: No fucking way that's embarrassing
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: It's not if they don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are probably going to be short cause it'd be mellow for the moment. We need more drama for e'm

* * *

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

19 April, 12:09pm

 

Beegonethot: Can't believe you missed out on your own election Megs

 

Megaslut: Don't call me that.

 

Smoothjazz: Congrats on winning. No bad spite or anything.

 

g2gfast: Given the attitdue and way Sentienl handled things it wasnt that much of a surprise

 

Megaslut: Course we would win, Optimus made one grand speech that completely floored the crowd

 

TooOP: Your committee listened far more better than Sentinel would allow us to. So it honestly wasn't all my doing.

 

TooOP: and sweet talk is not getting you anywhere

 

Megaslut: damn

 

Smoothjazz: Speaking of, Sentinel wasn't all too happy.

 

Valkerie: Primus you could hear that big chined dick scream it out from the hallways.

 

Euniversallycute: Sounded like a dying whale

 

g2gfast: Tahts just how he normally is

 

Beegonethot: theory confirmed

 

TooOP: I'm aware, he was glaring daggers at my back throughout Literature.

 

TooOP: And he read one of the quotes with just as much anger at me.

 

Blackarachnia: You sure you don't need me to step me and punch him? I have a metal arm

 

TooOP: We were all friends Elita

 

Blackarachnia: Were 

 

Smoothjazz: Just watch your back in case he tries anything funny.

 

Sariaboutthat: Don't worry! If he tries anything, I'll be there to kick his aft!!

 

Onebigbulk: and stop him if we have to.

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'll join in for the fun of it

 

TooOP: Primus calm down, I can deal with Sentinel. It's different now. 

 

Megaslut: Still, if he bothers you, I'll step in

 

TooOP: You're not off the hook yet Megatron.

 

TooOP: And because you can't see it now, I'm glaring.

 

Megaslut: It was petty on my part but it was over 4 hours ago and we made up.

 

Blackarachnia: You promised you wouldn't throw hands you idiot.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I can vouche

 

Blitzbrainiac: Me too!!!

 

Soundthealarm: I as well

 

Megatron: Snitches

 

Strikayoudown: Which is why I have the video of Optimus talking you down like a child

 

Megaslut: NO

 

Sariaboutthat: SEND IT

 

Euniversallycute: Give us the megatron meme we deserve

 

Strikayoudown: nag.mov

 

Megaslut: My life is over, it was horrible knowing you all

 

Blazingthroughhell: Legally cannot die until you graduate

 

Shockinglyhandsome: unoreversecard.png

 

Blazingthroughhell: *surprised pikachu face*

 

Beegonethot: Optimus was right when he said he was going all out bitch

 

Smoothjazz: he what

 

Megaslut: Now did you 👀

 

TooOP: I did not

 

Beegonethot: Accept it Optimus, accept your inner bitch

 

TooOP: Shh

 

Sariaboutthat: All jokes aside and memes, shouldn't we celebrate? We don't have Sentinel dicking us around!

 

Onebigbulk: And we might have a chance to get Optimus back to school!

 

Strikayoudown: Unfortunately, a bit hard because it's going to have to go through to people outside of the school. But we're working on it.

 

Blitzbrainiac: If it's a celebration you want we can always have a celebratory lunch somewhere. OHh!! We can fake a surprise birthday and get free cake!!

 

g2gfast: Isn't that morally illegal?

 

Euniversallycute: If they don't know

 

Beegonethot: Who's gonna do the honours

 

TooOP: you guys can't be serious

 

Arachnophobia: Technically Megatron has to be the birthday boy since he won it.

 

Megaslut: No fucking way that's embarrassing

 

Shockinglyhandsome: It's not if they don't know

 

Euniversallycute: You can't see it now but Shockwave and I are slapping hands

 

Beegonethot: come onnnn for free cake!

 

Valkerie: Free cake

 

Strikayoudown: Free cake

 

Megaslut: You too???

 

Luggingbaggage: I would disagree, but unfortunately I must side with Strika

 

Strikayoudown: love you too

 

Stormjet: Must be getting the free cake!!

 

Firejet: For celebration!!

 

TooOP: primus

 

Ontheprowl: I can lie to get it

 

TooOP: Prowl!!!

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'm so gay for you :'))))

 

Valekrie: amen

 

Ontheprowl: what

 

Blitzbrainiac: what

 

Valkerie: what

 

Euniversallycute: Oh? 👀

 

Blackarachnia: Then its settled, we can go to that diner down the street

 

Megaslut: Wait no one agreed

 

Blackarachnia: All in favour of dake birthday celebration say I

 

Beegonethot: moi

 

Onebigbulk: I

 

Ontheprowl: I

 

Sariaboutthat: I

 

Strikayoudown: I

 

Luggingbaggage: I!!!

 

Blitzbrainiac: ME

 

Shockinglyhandsome: :)

 

Soundthealarm: I

 

Smoothjazz: If you're willing to open up to ex Autobot committee members, I don't mind

 

Strikayoudown: So long as you don't make fusses

 

Stormjet: Me want to be going!

 

Firejet: And as well I!

 

g2gfast: Hey if it gets me a free cake

 

Euniverselycute: Eyyy

 

Velkerie: Sure

 

Blazingthroughhell: 👀

 

Beegonethot: RIDE OR DIE

 

TooOP: I pray to primus you're not joking about the cake

 

-

 

19 April, 4:02pm

 

TooOP: you guys are embarrassing

 

Megaslut: We don't know any of you

 

TooOP: We're leaving

 

Beegonethot: JSJXKSKMAMAM

 

-

 

"MegOP"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

19 April, 4:45pm

Megaslut: Sometimes I wonder why we are friends with embarrassing idiots

 

TooOP: They're not, and the cake was good so no complains

 

Megaslut: You and I both know they're at most tolerable

 

TooOP: And they've stopped us from doing stupid things. Can't be where we are without them

 

Megaslut: Of course

 

TooOP: Is your face okay? And the injuries and all

 

Megaslut: They're fine. They don't stop me from being hot

 

TooOP: Oh my god Megatron

 

Megaslut: And Starscream and I really talked it through it's fine. 

 

TooOP: Good because if you do anything stupid again I'd do more than nag at you

 

Megaslut: What are you going to do spank me?

 

TooOP: IM LEAVING

 

Megaslut: You didn't object to it

 

TooOP: NOO

 

-

 

19 April, 6:00pm

 

Megaslut: On a serious note I have to ask

 

TooOP: I'm not taking you seriously anymore

 

Megaslut: Are you sure you're alright around Sentinel?

 

TooOP: l promise you I can handle Sentinel. I'm a growing teen I can deal with bullying, despite the past.

 

Megaslut: Alright. But just a heads up, I'm also a part of the punch Sentinel team should he cause trouble when I'm there

 

TooOP: Primus stop punching people that doesn't always work

 

Megaslut: You'd be surprised

 

Megaslut: Will you still be taking the midterm exams?

 

TooOP: Technically I'm still a student during it, so yeah I might as well.

 

TooOP: Plus I sorta trust you to help. Not to say I don't doubt your abilities, but I can't hope too much for it to work, in case it doesn't.

 

Megaslut: I will make sure neither Sentinel nor any of the shitheaded teachers get their way. And you'll definitely get back. It just might take time

 

TooOP: You know if you'd just tell me the plan I might be able to help out. 

 

TooOP: I wasn't forced to be an Autobot council memeber for no reason you know. I just have Sentinel for a "boss"

 

Megaslut: I think I'll consider....

 

TooOP: Please do because I'd hate to have everyone except me help out on a problem I'm supposed to fix.

 

TooOP: And if you say anything otherwise, it won't work, it's just like that for me

 

Megaslut:....Alright..... Though I have to ask Strika and the others about it

 

TooOP: I think they'd easily be okay with it.

 

Megaslut: We'll see.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Beach episode or amusement park episode?


	36. Exams Can Suck My-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockinglyhandsome: After this shit hole we need our obligatory beach episode
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: what
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: you know, like in animes where after some intense stuff happens and what not, there's always this filler episode where everyone goes to the beach.
> 
>  
> 
> Soundthealarm: Isn't romance always involved?
> 
>  
> 
> Shockinglyhandsome: i see youre a man of culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I haven't updated in three weeks fuuuu-

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

26 April, 1:02pm

 

Beegonethot: hey optimus, i saw Ultra magnus giving you the look, you sure your alright?

 

TooOP: He's been doing that ever since... you know. But it's not that big of a deal.

 

TooOP: Besides I'll be out of his hair in like a couple of days

 

Sariaboutthat: I keep forgetting that that shit was going to happen...

 

Beegonethot: How long is that even?

 

TooOP: 6 days

 

Onebigbulk: I thought the Decepticon council was settling that?

 

Ontheprowl: Doesn't mean they have it approved yet.

  

Ontheprowl: They've just sent in the proposal, and it might take a while to get the response.

 

Onetheprowl: But you should at least have faith in them

 

Sariaboutthat: Don't worry Optimus, it'll be fine!

 

TooOP: nevertheless, I'm ready if it doesn't work out.

 

Onebigbulk: Don't say that!! They haven't said anything about that yet

 

Beegonethot: u try n tell us otherwise one more time and we'll personally smite u

 

TooOP: what

 

TooOP: Fine fine, let's just not talk about it for now alright?

 

TooOP: What's done is done. We just wait.

 

TooOP: besides don't you have midterms to worry about

 

Beegonethot: don't remind me blease I can only take so much :(

 

Sariaboutthat: You still have yet to open a single page of a single book

 

Beegonethot: I can just listen to some audiobooks about sciene or something

 

Ontheprowl: that's not how it works

 

Beegonethot: QUICK BOSSBOT YOU GOTTA HELP ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE AT LEAST

 

TooOP: hmmmmmm

 

Beegonethot: blease

 

Sariaboutthat: Do I hear a grp study session? 👀

 

Onebigbulk: Sari you're not even in our grade

 

Sariaboutthat: I didn't say it was for studying if I were to join :)

 

TooOP: I guess we can at least have some time to study together. I'd at least leave knowing Bee won't die in school

 

Beegonethot: u,,w,,u

 

TooOP: Besides what else can you do besides study during a study session Sari

 

Sariaboutthat: Eat snacks! While I watch you all suffer

 

Ontheprowl: you have exams too you know and last I recall you're horrible at history

 

Sariaboutthat:.......

 

Sariaboutthat: fuck

 

-

 

26 April, 6:04pm

 

Sariaboutthat: Sleepingbee.png

 

Sariaboutthat: About as productive as me with history

 

TooOP: You're not getting away that easily

 

TooOP: Tm let's go through Chapter 2 of your textbook and bring your memopads

 

Sariaboutthat: I have unleashed a beast

 

Onebigbulk: You have yet to see his final form

 

-

 

“Decepticunts”

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

26 April, 9:02pm

 

Shockinglyhandsome: After this shit hole we need our obligatory beach episode

 

Megaslut: what

 

Shockinglyhandsome: you know, like in animes where after some intense stuff happens and what not, there's always this filler episode where everyone goes to the beach.

 

Soundthealarm: Isn't romance always involved?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: i see youre a man of culture

 

Megaslut: Oh my primus. Everything happening and all you worry about is this??

 

Shockinglyhandsome: What?? I DESERVE MY BEACH EPISODE

 

Starringme: wtf is the fuss all about at 9 in the night during my fucking leisure hour

 

Megaslut: We've literally had this group chat for two whole years

 

Starringme: Doesn't mean I enjoy getting used to the nonsense

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Obligatory beach episode babee

 

Starringme: In that case we better stay in in a villa or I'm gonna flip my shit

 

Megaslut: We did not agree to this

 

Strikayoudown: i do

 

Strikayoudown: And half of us are not rich to get a villa for even an hour

 

Megaslut: Wait a minute

 

Arachnophobia: I think we can find a cabin close by the beach just near Detroit's beach

 

Megaslut: Why are you guys planning when I literally did not agree to this???

 

Megaslut: Can we worry about Midterms and Optimus first before we even think of a fucking beach episode???

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Look, that's exactly the point

 

Shockinglyhandsome: We're all literally dying from exams. And it hasn't even started!

 

Strikayoudown: I think it's just you

 

Strikayoudown: And Bee last I heard

 

Arachnophobia: And besides that, we all need a break. Especially Optimus.

 

Starringme: Aren't things going swimmingly well with those old coots?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Eh. We still have to open the possibility that Ultra Magnus is gonna someway, somehow, fuck it up.

 

Strikayoudown: And I would count on Sentinel trying to repeal it. Along with his high headed friends.

 

Blitzbrainiac: But all we can do now is wait. AND THOSE SCUMS BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING, WE WORKED ON THAT SHIT FOR WEEKS.

 

Arachnophobia: Blitzbrain's right.

 

Arachnophobia: You and Optimus need this

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Hey, me too. and like, all of us

 

Arachnophobia: Stop ruining the moment

 

Shockinglyhandsome: yes mam

 

Starringme: If anything, you and that Optimus are both equally stubborn headed. Just stop worrying about something you've tried your best and relax for like 5 fucking seconds

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Now that's ironic

 

Starringme: Shut up or I'll stab you with my nails

 

Megaslut: If you guys are so insistent on this break...

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Which we all are!

 

Blitzbrainiac: YEAH!!

 

Starringme: Let me guess, we're gonna invite Autosluts and co.

 

Strikayoudown: They make things much more humorous, surprisingly since we have you guys

 

Shockinhglyhandsome: :(

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I demand payment for my emotional damage

 

Megaslut: If this is a break, especially for Optimus as Blackarachnia so puts it, we might as well ask the others to join.

 

Blitzbrainiac: And Prowl and I will provide the romance for the beach episode :D

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I take it back we don't need the romance

 

Megaslut: coward

 

Megaslut: And only when our school break starts.

 

Shockinglyhandsome: NOOOOOOOO

 

Starringme: I honestly don't know what else you expected.

 

-

 

"Gucci Duo"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Arachnophobia_ _– Arachnophobia_

26 April, 9:23pm

 

~~Arachnophobia: You know the beach episode also calls for swimsuit moments~~

 

~~Megaslut: Can you guys just let me study in peace~~

 

~~Megaslut: for 5 FUCKING MINUTES~~

 

~~Arachnophobia: Oh the jig is up Megs ever since that day you confessed to my friend~~

 

~~Megaslut: THERE IS NO JIG STOP IT~~

 

~~Arachnophobia: You could've deleted them and ignored them you know~~

 

~~Megaslut:...~~

 

(All messages pertaining to this day has been removed)

 

-

 

“Vrowlwing”

_Blitzwing – Blitzbrainiac_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Velda - Velkerie_

26 April, 9:32pm

 

Ontheprowl: And you're telling this because...?

 

Blitzbrainiac: So we can convince as many people as we can to go the the beach and steal three barbecue pits for ourselves.

 

Velkerie: Now that my good man is chaotic purpose

 

Ontheprowl: Primus

 

Blitzbrainiac: Spread the word!!!

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

26 April, 11:34pm

 

 

TooOP: hey megs

 

TooOP: Are you still up?

 

Megaslut: Something the matter?

 

TooOP: I know it's late but

 

TooOP: Can I come over

 

Megaslut: Sure.

 

Megaslut: Do you want to tell me why?

 

TooOP: Not now

 

TooOP: Maybe not later...

 

Megaslut: It's alright.

 

Megaslut: Does your mum know

 

TooOP: She gladly kicked me out and told me that at least I don't have to fuss over her tonight

 

Megaslut: Of course

 

Megaslut: I'm doing late night study crunch, feel free to bring your materials as well if you feel like staying up with me

 

Megaslut: And I have snacks if you'd like any

 

TooOP: thank you

 

TooOP: And I'm sorry in advance, but you might expect a rant of sorts....

 

Megaslut: You don't have to be sorry

 

TooOP: I know, but I just feel like I have to be sorry... I don't know, it's hard to explain

 

Megaslut: Then you don't have to. And I get it. Just come over and we can see how this goes

 

TooOP: Alright

 

Megaslut: And no there was no innuendo attempted

 

TooOP: Oh my Primus you absolute ass

 

Megaslut: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded in three weeks because I was super busy with the new semester and drama production! But I'm back and The boys have some scores (And beach episodes) to settle.


	37. The Wait

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

31 April, 8:03am

 

Beegonethot: Ok our last day with Optimus

 

TooOP: you make it sound like I'm dying

 

TooOP: Which I'm not

 

Beegonethot: Oh come on you get what I mean!!

 

Beegonethot: whos gonna be our voice of reason???

 

Sariaboutthat: we have prowl

 

Ontheprowl: bold to assume I'd provide any

 

Beegonethot: Whos gonna tell us answers to our science homework???

 

TooOP: I'm stopping you right there I have never

 

Beegonethot: WHOS GONNA GO TO LATE NIGHT LAST MINUTE PARTIES WITH US

 

TooOP: You guys can literally still pop back in my house anytime

 

Sariaboutthat: Relax Bee, it won't be for long

 

Sariaboutthat:...right?

 

TooOP: I don't know, it's been days since we last heard from them

 

TooOP: Megatron says its gonna be fine but between you guys, he's a biit worried

 

Onebigbulk: Doesn't he have the confidence of Sentinel but without the Sentinel part

 

TooOP: I was at Megatron's two days ago and he went on a tangent after we had a few drinks

 

Beegonethot: :O

 

TooOP: And no that did not happen we were studying

 

Beegonethot: Dammit

 

Sariaboutthat: Isn't that illegal

 

TooOP: I mean it seemed safe at the time

 

Ontheprowl: And if no one knows

 

Beegonethot: Holy shit

 

Sariaboutthat: What has Megatron done to you

 

TooOP: I'm a couple years older than your Sari

 

Sariaboutthat: But you were so innocent

 

TooOP: To be fair, it came with depression and a lot of pent up issues

 

Sariaboutthat: It's true

 

Beegonethot: What were you even doing at Meg's?

 

TooOP: I mean he invited me I might as well

 

TooOP: And it feels a little less lonely

 

Sariaboutthat: if you wanted less lonely you could've called us to party at your house!!

 

TooOP: You know what I mean

 

Sariaboutthat: Yes and I'm gonna keep prodding on the matter :)

 

TooOP: Primus

 

Onebigbulk: So you think we're actually gonna hear something? At all?

 

TooOP: Maybe we might hear something soon

 

TooOP: I don't know honestly, at this point maybe I might start considering alternatives

 

Beegonethot: OKAY LET'S DO SOMETHING NOT DEPRESSING

 

Beegonethot: If youre gonna leave this shit hole, you should at least go out with a bang!!!

 

TooOP: At least not in school

 

Beegonethot: Then at your house!

 

TooOP: Why's everyone dragging my house into situations??

 

Ontheprowl: I think it's become a gathering place

 

Beegonethot: I have drinks :)

 

 

TooOP: We still have exams

 

Sariaboutthat: Oh god pls don't remind us

 

Sariaboutthat: WAIT I KNOW

 

Sariaboutthat: DND

 

Beegonethot: SHIT

 

TooOP: We haven't done that in a while

 

Beegonethot: I think the last time we did was before the whole drama this year

 

Sariaboutthat: Wait you guys used to have DND gatherings???

 

Sariabouthat: Why didn't you guys tell me?!

 

Onebigbulk: Well a lot's been happening

 

Beegonethot: Then no time like tonight to get drunk and defeat things using the power of imagination!

 

Beegonethot: Hopefully none of it's gone because of school.

 

TooOP: And if you guys get drunk? I may not have school tomorrow, but you guys still do

 

Ontheprowl: I'll just ring Blitzwing

 

Beegonethot: Assuming he won't join us

 

TooOP: Assuming he even knows my home address

 

Onebigbulk: So.... DND?

 

TooOP: ....

 

TooOP: sure

 

Sariaboutthat: Niceee

 

-

 

31 April, 5:03pm

 

TooOP: You didn't have to stand up for me Bulkhead

 

Bulkhead: I wanted to and he has been horrible to almost everyone.

 

TooOP: I wouldn't want you getting into trouble

 

Beegonethot: HE didn't have to say that!!

 

Sariaboutthat: What happened??

 

Beegonethot: Sentidick said some stupid stuff about Optimus' last day. It was dumb and horrible

 

Onebigbulk: And I almost jumped on him. And I'm not gonna say sorry because we all know he deserved it

 

Sariaboutthat: Should've let him, it'd make for a beautiful meme

 

Ontheprowl: Well it's not worth the time. Especially on someone like him.

 

TooOP: Exactly

 

TooOP: And I'd imagine it doesn't concern me anymore

 

TooOP: Though I'm a bit disappointed he hasn't even taken the time he now has to change

 

Sariaboutthat: Was that a burn? I felt that was a burn. It was an intellectual burn

 

TooOP: Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight alright? I would like to take my mind off things and hopefully not break down from the realization of everything

 

Ontheprowl: Sure

 

Beegonethot: Ive got us the gooodss :DDD

 

TooOP: How on earth did you sneak that in???

 

Beegonethot: You know Dr Ratchet actually spotted me shoving the bottles into my bag and he just waved a hand and said 'drink safe'

 

Sariaboutthat: What a legend

 

TooOP: And no, you're not taking any Sari

 

Sariaboutthat: I don't know what you're talking about, that stuff is gross

 

Beegonethot: There will come a time where such words will no longer be true

 

Sariaboutthat: Until then, I'll enjoy my youthful innocence

 

Sariaboutthat: NOW ONTO CONQUEST

 

-

 

"Emergency"

_Ratchet - Ratchet_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

31 April, 9:32pm

 

Ratchet: For the love of god don't get yourselves drunk to oblivion

 

TooOP: I think it's too late for Bee

 

Ratchet:......

 

TooOP: In my defense I attempted to stop him

 

Ratchet: Whatever, knock yourselves out

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

31 April, 11:03pm

 

Beegonethot: video.mov

 

Euniversallycute: the fuck is Bee doing on a table singing bohemian rhapsody but not really

 

Smoothjazz: The singing is a bit tragic

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Oh my god is that dnd

 

Sariaboutthat: He rolled to sing an ogre to sleep so we can get treasure

 

Sariaboutthat: The ogre oddly looks like Sentinel

 

Sariaboutthat: And I don't think he knows the lyrics at all

 

Velkerie: He knows he doesn't have to sing it right?

 

TooOP: He's drunk

 

Velkerie: ohhhh

 

Ontheprowl: passedout.png

 

Ontheprowl: He passed out at Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me

 

Blitzbrainiac: I guess it didn't work

 

Blitzbrainiac: Need back up? :D

 

Ontheprowl: Maybe not for the game, but we do need someone to help bring them back home

 

Blazingthroughhell: Is bulkhead drunk?

 

Sariaboutthat: Tipsy's the right word

 

Velkerie: Aren't you drunk Prowl?

 

Ontheprowl: I never get drunk

 

Smoothjazz: He does

 

Ontheprowl: shh

 

Megaslut: I think I can pick them up.

 

Onetheprowl: Good because I don't want the death of anyone on me or my motorcycle

 

Megaslut: Bee better not ruin my car

 

TooOP: I think he can manage.... I hope.

 

TooOP: I owe you if he does

 

Megaslut: More like Bee owes me

 

-

 

1 May, 6:03am

 

Beegonethot: guys i dont feel so good

 

Beegonethot: *disintegrates*

 

Megasliut: You owe me a new seat

 

Beegonethot: Oh shit

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Press F to pay respects

 

Sariaboutthat: F

 

Velkerie: F

 

Euniversallycute: F

 

g2gfast: F

 

Soundthealarm: F

 

Stormjet: This being very sad

 

Firejet: Siri, please be playing the Despacito

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Oh my god you both did it. you one up-ed me

 

-

 

"Gucci Duo"

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

3 May, 3:02pm

 

Arachnophobia: Nothing so far?

 

Megaslut: Nothing

 

Arachnophobia: Shit

 

Arachnophobia: How's Optimus doing?

 

Megaslut: Why not ask him?

 

Arachnophobia: It's embarrassing

 

Megaslut: It's not embarrassing to ask

 

Arachnophobia: Look I don't know how to explain, I just feel awkward if I ask

 

Megaslut: And you say I'm awkward

 

Megaslut: Just ask him, aren't you two friends

 

Arachnophobia:...fine

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

5 May, 8:05pm

 

Stormjet: Quick I need knowing Chemistry things!!

 

Firejet: And I need help in everything!!

 

Euniversallycute: And I need a drink

 

Sariaboutthat: You're not legal

 

Euniversallycute: not in a few years

 

Euniversallycute: And it doesn't have to be a drink drink. I just want fruit juice

 

TooOP: We can meet in the Detroit area, I can help with that

 

Stormjet: THANK YOU

 

Firejet: BLESS YOURS SOUL

 

Shockinglyhandsome: If it's science I happen to be an expertise on that

 

Arachnophobia: Don't you mean exploding things because you can?

 

Shockinglyhandsome: That's Wheeljack. I on the other hand do it to test out hypothesis

 

Smoothjazz: wait so you were the one who exploded our Chem lab 

 

Shockinglyhandsome: errrrr

 

Shockinglyhandsome: u see nothing

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

9 May, 8:05pm 

 

TooOP: you know maybe we should stop worrying about the thing

 

Megaslut: what?

 

TooOP: The proposal thing. I don't think it'll come back

 

Megaslut: It takes time

 

TooOP: Yeah but not this long

 

Megaslut: In all fairness, this is beyond the decision of the school

 

TooOP: I just want this to be over and move on, even if this doesn't turn out well

 

Megaslut:....

 

TooOP: Sorry, I just don't really think it'd happen. This is one hell of a proposal. And a bold one.

 

Megaslut: I know. But we have to at least fight

 

Megaslut: and if it doesn't work there's always the strike option

 

TooOP: What's with you and the violent options

 

Megaslut: All great things that happened couldn't have happened if we didn't have people standing up for themselves using force

 

TooOP: In the wise words of Bee

 

TooOP: Big yikes

 

Megaslut: And I trust at least they would be smarter than the school execs

 

TooOP: But if it still doesn't work

 

TooOP: Thank you either way

 

TooOP: More than just helping me out now, even before and when we first met actually

 

Megaslut: And I could say the same.... More than that actually.

 

TooOP: I mean hey, we could still pop by each other's

 

Megaslut: Don't give up on it

 

TooOP: At this rate, it'd be a miracle

 

Megaslut: If it really will happen.....

 

-

 

10 May, 7:01am

 

Megaslut: Holy shit

 

TooOP: what why do i have 16 missed calls from you

 

Megaslut: HOLY SHIT

 

TooOP: What????

 

Megaslut: A FUCKING MIRACLE

 

TooOP: wait

 

TooOP: holy shit

 

-

 

(Text Excerpt)

10 May, 6:00am

 

"Proposal: (Submitted on 25 April, 2:15pm)

 

Cybertron high has lately been seeing a decrease in the amount of graduates getting full paid jobs as compared to that of data from 20**. This is due to the number of students having little to none financial backing to help continue their studies in Cybertron High despite their exceptional grades.

And it is because of the lack of financial help that these students are unable to recieve proper education to allow themselves to graduate, even to participate in events, trips and opportunities to help their growth, in education, and personally.

With the help of my council, and students who themselves face difficult financial situations, we have drawn up a proposal that would help benefit the students and Cybertron High.

The school has a large influence of higher class families enrolling in the school, and many of those that require financial help produce similar grades, some even more so than students from the higher class. Yet while both are required to pay similar costs for school expense, it greatly affects families who struggle financially and not so much for families of higher class. 

We propose that firstly, the school reduce the costs needed for families who struggle financially to pay to enter the school. This can be applied to students who apply for financial help.

Likewise, students who apply for financial help, whether before this proposal is implemented, or after, can have more opportunities to go on trips and opportunities with little to no need to pay as much, with the help of the school. A portion of the school's funding from special events organised by the school for the public can aid in sponsoring trips as well.

While this allows students to continue their education without financial problems hindering their progress, it also increases the number of successful graduates from Cybertron High, encouraging more students in the near future to join Cybertron High and raise its prestige and popularity as a choice amongst new students with much bigger potential.

We hope that this proposal can be approved, and while it only covers the surface, it can be further explored with the help of you and our school.

 

Yours sincerely,

Megatronus

President of The Student Council Of Cybertron High

.

With thorough consideration of the proposal given to us by the student, Megatronus of Cybertron High, we accept the proposal. We hope to implement it starting this week, and provide help to students as soon as it is official.

  * Alpha Trion



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as ya'll can tell, I've not written a proposal since..... *reads calender*.... Since I was born


	38. Decepto-slut-cunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arachnaphobia: Hold on
> 
>  
> 
> (Arachnophobia removed Megaslut and TooOP from the chat)
> 
>  
> 
> Blazingthroughhell: oh shit is this the part where stuff gets heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at time* oh dear.....oh no.... OwO💦💦

* * *

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

15 May, 12:10pm

 

Beegonethot: Guys I have composed a song and Id like yall to hear it

 

Strikayoudown: Primus save me from your obnoxious voice

 

Beegonethot: excuse you i have a voice of an angel

 

Blitzbrainiac: If anything it sounds like you're still going though puberty

 

Blitzbrainiac: Tiny child tiny child!!!

 

Beegonethot: IM A FULLY GROWN YOUNG ADULT

 

Ontheprowl: that refused to pay tickets for speeding

 

Onebigbulk: I was a witness

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Tiny bug does crimes, exposed

 

Beegonethot: dont crime shame me

 

Euniversallycute: One of these days it'll bite you in the butt

 

Beegonethot: Do you guys wanna hear the song or not???

 

Arachnophobia: If it humors us

 

Beegonethot: Then you have to wait until Optimus gets back

 

Strikayoudown: I'll strangle you

 

Smoothjazz: If you do Lugnut will make it worse

 

Luggingbaggage: Music boy is right

 

Smoothjazz: My greatest achievement is being named music boy

 

Smoothjazz: next to getting a boyfriend

 

Blazingthroughhell: Weird flex but okay

 

Firejet: I think it being very cute :)

 

Sariaboutthat: When's Optimus coming back?

 

Arachnophobia: By the end of the week. At least that's what Megatron says

 

g2gfast: hes yeet to get his opapers for the financial help and stuff skzo its d take him a while bft once he sends in teh papers to school hes free to come back within three days ffof submssion

 

Euniversallycute: haha yeet

 

Beegonethot: Speaking of, where's the big guy Megaslut anyway, I'd think he'd be in school today

 

Luggingbaggage: Like we would say anything about what he's doing!!

 

Strikayoudown: He told us that he'd be busy with stuff outside of school

 

Beegonethot: lmao thanks

 

Sariaboutthat: And let me guess, its got stuff to do with Optimus?

 

Blitzbrainiac: Judging by how his list of only important things he does concerns either the Decepticon committee, memes or Optimus, I think its safe to say so

 

Blitzbraniac: And if possible, OPTIMUS MEMES!!

 

Onebigbulk: They've gotten a lot closer lately

 

Arachnophobia: They've always have, its just that one made the move a little too early

 

Sariaboutthat: Exposing Megatron? 👀

 

Arachnophobia: I'm one of his friends that has for a long ass time kept his shit together so yeah I'm legally allowed to expose him

 

Sariaboutthat: nice

 

Smoothjazz: So you're implying that the two would actually be interested in dating?

 

g2gfast: Since when were they in love?

 

Euniversallycute: oh you sweet naive summer child

 

Sariaboutthat: HELLO?? HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY THEY TALK???

 

Blazingthroughhell: It's honestly sweet

 

Beegonethot: more like tooth rotting

 

Firejet: The rotting of the tooth being from them being cute? Would not they fall off??? Is that possible??????

 

Stormjet: It be an idiom brother

 

Firejet: ah

 

Strikayoudown: but the big downer is that both are either too busy or just too embarrassed to even say shit. Espacially after that last confession. 

 

Sariaboutthat: What's even stopping them anyway??? I'd think Optimus would be the kind to be straightforward!

 

Sariaboutthat: And I've seen how Optimus acts around Megatron. And Megatron too.

 

Arachnaphobia: Hold on

 

(Arachnophobia removed Megaslut and TooOP from the chat)

 

Blazingthroughhell: oh shit is this the part where stuff gets heavy

 

Arachnophobia: It was stuff concerning Sentinel

 

Beegonethot: oh.....

 

Onebigbulk: I don't get it. Optimus kicked Sentinel's butt!...right?

 

Arachnophobia: It's way beyond that. Its more personal. And I can tell you guys this much

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Alright, stop with the weird emotions and all that! We're Decepticunts! We make the most of a situation and cause chaos!!

 

Sariaboutthat: but half of us are technically not decepticunts

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Well you guys are now so suck it!

 

Firejet: huh

 

Stormjet: I'm a bit of a confused

 

Smoothjazz: Sometimes its best just to roll with it

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Thanks to a certain someone, we're finally headed on a vacation!!! And a plan :)

 

Euniversallycute: oh primus please tell me v wasnt involved

 

Shockinglyhandsome: And with lovely assistance from V, we have concocted a master plan to get the two smushing lips!!

 

Blazingthroughhell: eww ew gross dont ever say that

 

Arachnophobia: I am in agreement

 

Velkerie: I heard the summoning of my name

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Once our gruelling hell passes, we can put our plan to motion :)

 

Velkerie: Which will involved every single one of you. And yes, even you former Autobot committees

 

Beegonethot: Technically in the sub category of Autosluts.... But go on

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Hold onto your seats and butts cause this is gonna be one hell of a plan :)

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

15 May, 12:29pm 

 

Megaslut: Sure you got all the papers?

 

TooOP: Megatron I've handled many papers in my lifetime and I do not recall ever forgetting anything

 

Megaslut: You'll never know

 

TooOP: Im doing fine, besides, since we already have financial aid, it's just applying for the programme that's all.

 

Megaslut: yeah i know. Im just a little excited..?

 

TooOP: whats with the ?

 

Megaslut: Dunno, I guess its a bit surreal that this shits happening. All because I didn't want you kicked out of school

 

TooOP: I think its more than that, you wanted to do it for many more reasons and people. And you know what? It paid off

 

Megaslut: it did

 

TooOP: something else on your mind?

 

Megaslut: its really weird. I've tried to send in similar proposals many times before. Nothing came out of it

 

TooOP: oh?

 

Megaslut: I'd like to think that you helped out. Your friends too. Thank you

 

TooOP: You technically did most of the work. But I'll accept it nonetheless because if I don't you'd do something to make me accept it

 

Megaslut: smartass

 

TooOP: and to you too

 

Megaslut: I'm at the station so we can meet and submit the papers to the school office

 

TooOP: And what about class?

 

Megaslut: I might get an earful but she can't do shit since I already finished her assignments

 

TooOP: You're an absolute terror

 

Megaslut: I know :)

 

TooOP: I won't take long, just a few minutes

 

Megaslut: Then I'll see you then

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

15 May, 12:34pm

 

Beegonethot: Oh I am in

 

Smoothjazz: Normally Im not one for these sorts of things... But this is going to be interesting

 

Shockinglyhandsome: *insert sinister cackle*

 

Soundthealarm: sinistercackle.mp4

 

Shockinglyhandsome: 👌

 

Shockinglyhandsome: And now the fools shall not know of this :)

 

(All messages pertaining to this day has been removed)

 

-

 

15 May, 1:30pm

 

(Arachnophobia added TooOP and Megaslut to the chat)

 

Megaslut: what happened?

 

Arachnophobia: I think my phone bugged and removed both of you by accident

 

Beegonethot: Nothing big

 

TooOP: okay...?

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

15 May, 1:45pm 

 

TooOP: im scared

 

Megaslut: As you should be when Decepticunts and Autosluts join forces


	39. Squad's Back, Squad's Back!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megaslut: You looked a bit down before we parted
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: It's dumb
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: Nothing's dumb when it concerns the heart
> 
>  
> 
> TooOP: Poetic much?
> 
>  
> 
> Megaslut: I dabble in the trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I was definitely late with no excuses, I've been piling myseld with work and it be nasty, BUT I NEED THE BOYS ON A VACATION DAMMIT

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

17 May, 8:03am 

 

Stromjet: Wait is that Optimus I be seeing in the hallways?

 

Firejet: HE'S BACK?!

 

Sariaboutthat: You didn't know? Optimus is back today!

 

Megaslut: And lucky for the both of you, you missed out on Bumblebee's seranading

 

Beegonethot: HEY!!!

 

Strikayoudown: It was terrible

 

Ontheprowl: Very terrible

 

Luggingbaggage: I couldn't believe you'd let Strika hear that

 

Blitzbrainiac: Sadder than my seranades

 

Beegonethot: It's really not

 

Smoothjazz: Yeah it was horrible. All wrong notes.

 

Beegonethot: It wasn't that bad!!!

 

Beegonethot; I mean I probably hit a key off but I wrote it with all my heart!!

 

Euniversallycute: There there, we know you worked hard

 

Beegonethot: Someone gets it!

 

Euniversallycute: But yeah it was nasty

 

Beegonethot: >:O

 

TooOP: Sorry but it really was off key

 

Beegonethot: My feelings... :'(

 

Stormjet: I'm really happy to be seeing you back Optimus!!!

 

TooOP: Me too :)

 

TooOP: Though I did miss out on all those papers

 

Megaslut: I think we still have History and Literature for today and that's it.

 

Strikayoudown: And I don't think anyone can be bias about your school record, you should be fine

 

TooOP: yeah I know, but I'm more worried for Bee

 

Beegonethot: EXCUSE YOU I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M PREPARED FOR IT

 

Onebigbulk: are you though?

 

Beegonethot: yea u right i need help pls help

 

TooOP: We can go through some stuff before the exam.

 

Beegonethot: THANK YOU :')))))

 

Megaslut: I believe you're the parasite to your team's braincells

 

Beegonethot: First off, I'm sharing it, and secondly, they don't mind sharing

 

Ontheprowl: Afraid I have issues, I already have Blitzwing asking for it.

 

Sariaboutthat: Remember when Blitzwing convinced you to parkour over the school roof

 

TooOP: Since when???

 

Velkerie: Last week.

 

TooOP: And you guys didn't tell me???

 

Onebigbulk; We couldn't tell you our one good functioning brain cell in the group was waning

 

Ontheprowl: I don't even know how I got to the roof but yeah, I stopped myself.

 

Blitzbrainiac: Prowl! Let's steal from the rich!!!

 

Smoothjazz: what

 

TooOP: NO

 

Ontheprowl: weirdly I'm down for that

 

Megaslut: Rob my parents and I'll pay you an extra 50 bucks

 

TooOP: Oh my primus-

 

Beegonethot: Sorry Optimus, but you're forever stuck to us, legally and contractually

 

Blitzbrainiac: I'm surprised you learnt those two words given your lack of common sense

 

Beegonethot: OPTIMUS BLITZBRAIN IS BULLYING ME

 

TooOP: He's right though

 

Beegonethot SKJSDJ DSC DS 

 

Blazingthroughhell: That was beautiful

 

Onebigbulk: It really was

 

-

 

17 May, 10:03pm 

 

Beegonethot: IT'S OVER

 

Firejet: We still be having one more test....

 

Beegonethot: Eh I'll skim through 

 

Sariaboutthat: You mean ride **AND** die

 

Beegonethot: You and I both know I'll still live on to make memes out of this shit school

 

Megaslut: A man of good culture

 

Sariaboutthat: Like that one time you made a meme of yourself when you jumped into the trash can trying to catch a bird

 

Beegonethot: That bird stole my lunch.

 

Beegonethot: it was important and it hurt my feelings

 

TooOP: Primus are you okay???

 

Beegonethot: I was stinky for like a good day or two until Dr Ratchet chased me down

 

Sariaboutthat: Greatest chase since that time Megatron tried to give you cash

 

Strikayoudown: If it were that serious Megatron or Blackarachnia would've called

 

Arachnophobia: But It'd mostly be me because Megaslut would've used the time to make a meme out of it

 

Megaslut: It's true

 

TooOP: right

 

-

 

17 May, 10:03pm 

 

Euniversallycute: WE ARE ALIVE

 

Beegonethot: Great! We can forget about everything we've learnt and start thinking about the now!! Which issss......

 

Beegonethot: *Insert drumrolls*

 

Sariaboutthat: *ratatatatatatatat*

 

Shockinglyhandsome: *wii music*

 

Beegonethot: Thank you Sari... And no thanks to you Shockwave

 

Beegonethot: BEACH EPISODE BABY

 

Sariaboutthat: We can go to that fast food place down the street and talk about it.

 

Strikayoudown: Are you going to invite Starscream?

 

Megaslut: Sure, but he's gonna gloat about the luxury villa he has

 

Smoothjazz: Yeah I'm down for that.

 

Sariaboutthat: ONWARD

 

-

 

“Autosluts”

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_17 May, 3:12pm_

 

TooOP: Just how much did I miss?

 

Beegonethot: It really wasn't that much, just a fee stupid things here and there and a lot of talling about the vacation trip.

 

TooOP: How on earth will I afford it....

 

Sariaboutthat: Don't worry, I think Starscream's sponsoring the stay. And most of the food's gonna be a shared cost thingie or something

 

Ontheprowl: I checked already, tickets to the amusement park have a discount because of their anniversary.

 

Onebigbulk: It's alright Optimus, there's nothing to worry about.

 

-

 

"Ride Or Die"

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_Bumblebee – Beegonethot_

_Bulkhead – Onebigbulk_

_Prowl – Ontheprowl_

_Sari – Sariaboutthat_

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Blackarachnia – Arachnophobia_

_Starscream – Starringme_

_Lugnut – Luggingbaggage_

_Strika- Strikayoudown_

_Blitzwing - Blitzbrainiac_

_Shockwave – Shockinglyhandsome_

_Soundwave – Soundthealarm_

_Jazz - Smoothjazz_

_Jetstorm - Stormjet_

_Jetfire - Firejet_

_Blurr - g2gfast_

_Eula - Euniverselycute_

_Velda - Velkerie_

_Blazertrail - Blazingthroughhell_

17 May, 5:23pm

 

Beegonethot: Remember!! It's on Saturday, first week of June!!

 

Shockinglyhandsome: AND BRING THE GOOD SHIT ONLY

 

Arachnophobia: Wow I've never seen someone so excited for something ever, except that time you commissioned that mural

 

TooOP: so it was you

 

Shockinglyhandsome: I had to do it to em

 

TooOP: respectable

 

Strikayoudown: @Arachnophobia @Sariaboutthat @Euniversallycute @Velkerie @Blazingthroughhell Wanna go and look at stuff for the trip?

 

Sariaboutthat: YEAH

 

Blazingthroughhell: 👌

 

Euniversallycute: LETS GO

 

Beegonethot: I thought you were gonna join me :(

 

Sariaboutthat: Sorry Bee, but they make better choices than you u-u

 

Beegonethot: B E T R A Y A L

 

Shockinglyhandsome: Where's Megaslut?

 

Megaslut: Walking home with Optimus, we'll see each other tommorrow

 

Shockinglyhandsome: cool beans cool beans have fun smooching

 

Megaslut: For fucks sake Shockwave Optimus is in here

 

Soundthealarm: :)

 

Megaslut: You do not side with a man that holds alot of bullshit

 

-

 

 **“** MegOP **”**

_Megatron – Megaslut_

_Optimus Prime – TooOP_

_17 May, 5:42pm_

 

Megaslut: Something wrong?

 

TooOP: ?

 

Megaslut: You looked a bit down before we parted

 

TooOP: It's dumb

 

Megaslut: Nothing's dumb when it concerns the heart

 

TooOP: Poetic much?

 

Megaslut: I dabble in the trade

 

Megaslut: So what's eating you?

 

TooOP: I didn't think that I'd miss just as much during my time away

 

TooOP: And I feel sad about it, but it's dumb because it's alright if friends don't share some things, but I still feel.... I don't know. It feels like I'm missing out.

 

Megaslut: From what I've known and heard, it might be your paranoiac nature to known everything. And coupled in anxiety.

 

TooOP: I don't think I do, I thought I got over it.

 

Megaslut: Might

 

TooOP: Still....

 

Megaslut: You obsess over the minute details, you concern yourself too much with the emotions and thoughts of others and you always learnt to put someone else first before you.

 

Megaslut: I'm not saying you do have it, and it's not serious. You just do concern yourself too much with others to your own expense. It's just something I notice.

 

TooOP: Even if it were the case I don't want to feel that

 

Megaslut: I know Optimus.

 

Megaslut: Som of a bitch Sentinel and Ultra Magnus did that shit to you

 

TooOP: It's not really them really..... And I'm over it. I think I'm over it. I don't know

 

Megaslut: They abused it

 

Megaslut: Do you need me to come over?

 

TooOP: No, it's fine.

 

Megaslut: We can talk about it if you want

 

TooOP: Maybe I'd like to sleep instead. Its been a day for first day back

 

Megaslut: Yeah

 

Megaslut: Don't push too hard on it. 

 

TooOP: I know, I'll try...?

 

Megaslut: Whenever I get the slightest hint of anxiety back when I was living with my parents, I just tell myself to stop and rethink. Its nothing much at all, but its a big help. Maybe it'd help

 

TooOP: thank you megs :)

 

Megaslut: Happy to help

 

TooOP: Oh and... Don't tell em. Bee , Bulkhead... You know

 

Megaslut: Of course Optimus.

 

-

 

"Emergency"

_Ratchet - Ratchet_

_Optimus Prime - TooOP_

_17 May, 6:15pm_

 

TooOP: hey Ratchet, I got a question.... And I need help

 

TooOP: How much time do you have

 

Ratchet: As long as it needs

 

Ratchet: Just shoot it kid

 

TooOP: thank you.


End file.
